Rings of Fate
by SaxyLady
Summary: LifeRings2: Feelings are building between pairs and RS couldn't be happier.But when Alice's ring forsees a women from the past killing Hudson, she'll do anything to change it... No one can change time, No one can change fate... Doc/oc oc/oc ANY CAN R&R!
1. A Glimpse of Time

**Another "Life Rings"! Sweet! Thank you guys for your support! But please, the ones that loved my stories please write how you feel about it! Please! It's very important to me!**

**WARNING:**** You need to read the first one before this one!!! That's VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

"_**Cars"**_**=Pixar**

**Alice, Kendal, Quinn are mine.**

**Oh! I'm excited!!!**

**Rings of Fate**

**Chapter 1: **** A Glimpse of Time. **

_The young Mustang slipped down the embankment as she skidded roughly to a stop on the hard unfamiliar terrain. Her oil pump, her heart, pounded heavily under her panic stricken features. She was looking for something here in this strange place, it was important… she had to go back to find the answer to her troubling question…She had to find out._

_She found herself swallowing hard when the sudden eeriness of the house came into view. __**'This is it'**__ she thought to herself as the harsh breeze rubbed around her sides. __**'It has to be it. It's just like how he described it.'**_

_The old faded house barley stood out from the night. A single light was poking out from the open window, guiding the time traveler towards the house. The Mustang took her time rolling towards it, she can't be seen in this time period, one mess up in the past, it's like a ripple effect in the future. She took a deep breath to study her shaking frame, she felt her ring draw her energy slowly, making her feel a little dizzy. She wasn't use to using her gift this long… she just hoped that her answer would come soon…_

"_**Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"**__ Her attention heightened at the conversation through the lit, open window. _

_She felt herself rise on her tires as she tried lifting herself enough to see inside the window._

"_**I should have done this a long time ago…"**__ a different voice was present as the Mustang lifted herself up just enough to peer inside the house. A ragged old Falcon sat with the back towards the window, facing at the figure that was standing in the doorway…it was too dark…_

_The Falcon huffed, __**"And what makes you think you can come barging into my house? You've done enough; you've wreaked not only his life, but mine as well!"**_

_The figure smirked, the blinding white teeth seemed…sharper than normal. __**"Oh I didn't wreak your life…"**_

_Suddenly something flew in the air, causing the curious Mustang to quickly duck to dodge the object. Her heart was pounding furiously as the projectile barely grazed her painted roof … that was too close._

_The object landed with a heavy thud in the high grass, as it tumbled down the little slope and landed before the tire of the time traveler. __**'a brick?'**__ she thought to herself as she turned towards the window. The chaos that took place inside the building made the horrible memories of her childhood come back into her mind. A chill rolled up her frame… she wanted to look, but she had to reserve the feelings… looking now might cause… well…_

_She kicked the object to the side… a brick in her face._

_She rolled closer to the wall and waited patiently… the violent noises, the sound of objects breaking as the only light quickly died... and the disturbing sound of a sickening __***thud***_

_The Mustang swallowed hard, as she started slowly peeking in through the window again._

_The old organized room looked as though a violent earthquake struck the poor unstable house. The Old Falcon lied in a crumpled heap, as his sides were crumpled in…_

_The figure stood over the body, painting…__** "I'm taking it."**__ She said under her huffed breath as she finished her statement before the chaos emerged. _

_The Mustang felt her jaw tightened… it was just as she feared._

_The falcon moved under the figures tire, __**"I knew it!" **__he rasped through his shaking frame, __**"You were no good… you-"**_

_A quick swift movement ended his weak speech…making the peeping tom gasp in shock…that didn't go unnoticed._

_The Figure snapped its head up at the sound of the watcher. The Red Brown eyes pierced her mind…making her heart stop… making her catch a breath…she'd been caught._

"_**You!"**__ it rasped with venom heavy in its voice. The heavy engine revved richly as the figure rushed to her senses… the thirst of death in its features…_

_She froze, her heart stopped when those Reddish Brown eyes ate at her soul…_

Her eyes flashed opened as her heart pounded in her hood…painting like she raced the 500.

She felt her eyes adjust to the light that was seeping through the window… "A dream…" She said to herself as she glanced at the clock that sat on top of the little stand…8:23a.m. "Just a dream…" she tried convincing herself at that false statement.

She sighed, knowing far too well wishful thinking never prevails, "Well, what a way to start a day."

She reached around in the drawers in the stand next to her, looking for her homecoming gift Doc had given' her a few months prior … She pulled out a green leather, car made, journal.

'_I think that this would come in handy.' _She remembered what Doc had told her,_ 'Your ring is active when you dream. This is something you can keep them in.'_

She smiled as she flipped to the next blank page in her journal. Most of her dreams were nothing. They mainly repeated themselves, usually what she was going to do or what she did in Radiator Springs. But this… was actually worth putting down.

She grabbed a nearby pen and tapped it on the side of the journal…thinking… then wrote a single word on the top of the page, "Past".

Then she thought the title through again, as she added a few more words next to it, "with me."

Her smile quickly faded as the dream surged back into her mind… Those Red Brown eyes…. They seemed … So…

She swallowed…there was no word that described those eyes…

"Yup," She nodded to herself as she started scribbling down in her journal, "What a way to start the day."

**Naturally the first chapter is always a "build" chapter. But what I thought was funny was that I ACTUALLY had this dream! It was different but…Hey different can be good! Lol!**


	2. Having a heart

**This is already fun to type! Hehe XD**

'_**Cars'**_**= Pixar, everything else is mine. If you want to use them, sure! Just let me know!**

**On with the story! Thanks LightningandDoc! **

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 2: Having a heart**

In a desert there is nothing exciting… it is one of the most peaceful places on the face of the earth. The radiant sun constantly rains down rays of life on the water deprived soil. The cacti taking the sun light with open arms. The light breeze taking the edge of the heat that for certain folk, find it a sigh of relief from the harsh climate. The untouched, still quality that brings even the most troubled minds to ease…

A quick streak of red flew a crossed said scene, causing a whole chain reaction along with it. The once calming sight now was aggravated as some of its dry soil kicked up in the air in this huge dust cloud that chased the red force. The gentle breeze whirled around off course, quickly losing its sense of direction… And even the once settled mind of the ex-racer became troubled at the sight of the rookie lack of focus.

Doc shifted from side to side, agitated at Lightning's actions. He had been up since the crack of dawn, no breakfast, not enough sleep, and not enough 'positive attitude' for the rookie. "Come in!" He yelled out toward the racing maniac that still stirred up the once settled ground. Doc couldn't take the sight of this any longer.

The young racer slammed on his brakes in response to his crew chiefs cry in frustration. "What was that Doc?" The rookie called back, his voice sound clueless at Doc's tone. He had no idea what Doc was about to dish out.

"Come in!" He repeated his words, this time harsher than before causing Lightning to get a taste of his emotional state...he swallowed hard and obeyed orders.

"What's the matter Doc, something wrong with my run?" Lightning tried to sound like nothing was wrong, in reality he sounded like a child that got caught by his parents.

Doc felt his eye frames crash together in frustration, his crystal blue eyes half closing as his breath let out an aggravated sigh. "Lightning, you know this track like the paint on your hide. Why are you making careless mistakes?"

Lightning blinked at Doc's mood, "Careless mistakes?"

Doc glared at him, "Do I have to make an appointment to check your hearing?"

Lightning felt himself getting a little agitated as he rolled his eyes, "No Doc, I can hear _just_ fine."

"Alright then," Doc said as he let his features relax a bit. "Now tell me something…" He said locking his gaze with lightning's as he pointed at the track with his tire, "Where the heck was your head out there?"

Lightning shrugged, "Doc I …" he sighed as he felt his body lower itself slightly, "I guess I haven't been thinking clearly lately."

Doc's frame rose slightly, "You can't do that a week before the race kid." His hard eyes seemed to catch Lightning's body language. His green/blue eyes seem to dart back and forth at the ground, as his tire played with the dirt. His hard eyes softened, "What's on your mind Rookie?"

Lightning froze for a second, a little off guard by Doc's amazing diagnosing skills. "Doc, it's hard to explain…" He said as he rolled a little away from Doc, slightly embarrassed. "I don't think you'll understand."

Doc felt his emotions change from irritation to worry, _'this isn't like him.'_ Doc thought as he followed him, "Try me."

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about the town… and my life… and Sally." Lightning started off rough… "And… I was thinking about… well…"

Doc felt a smile growing on his face as Lightning continued to struggle. "It's been almost two years… and I was kind of thinking of…"

Doc rolled up alongside Lightning and rested a comforting tire on his side, "Yes I do understand."

Lightning looked over at Doc's eyes sheepishly, "I just don't want to rush into things."

Doc nodded in understanding, "Honestly, it's not the matter of rushing into things. It's if you listening to your heart, your feelings, the attraction…" Doc sighed contently, his mind seemed to drift off to one of his old memories, "Yes, only then will you know."

Lightning smiled, "Sally means the world to me. And I know for a fact that my life would mean nothing if I couldn't spend the rest of it with her."

Doc smiled as he rubbed his fender with his tire in a playful way, "As long as you know what you're doing kid. I'll support ya."

Lightning gave a sheepish grin, "however…" Lightning's little smile fell as Doc continued.

"That's not going to make up the fact that your careless mistakes are going to cost you another fifty laps!"

Lightning sighed, "Aww!"

Doc chuckled, "Well, that's what you get for losing your focus. The sooner you start the sooner you finish. So get a move on!"

Lightning huffed inaudible words as he took off at the track.

Doc couldn't help it, the warm feeling his was getting showed on his face. _'Lightning wants to get married…'_ He found it almost touching how much Lightning cared for Sally. He knew what that feeling felt like, the tightness in his gas tank, the fluttering in his hood, the face turning a shade of red… just from the sight of her… but that hasn't happened since his ex-fiancé .

Doc felt his gut begin to knot up …

Someone with water at twilight blue paint, rubbed up along his side. "Hey Hudson," She said as she gently pushed over a can of 5W-30 oil, "Flo said she didn't see you this morning and she wanted to make sure you got something in your system."

A kind smile came a crossed her face, "I just offered to bring it." Her midnight blue eyes sparkled at Doc as those eyes caught something way out in front of her, her eyes followed its movement. "How's he doing?"

Doc followed her gaze out to the red figure with a dust cloud tracing circles around the track. "Well, he would be fine if his mind wasn't busy."

"Busy? Is something bothering him?"

Doc shook his head, "More like a life changing decision than a problem."

She raised a frame, "What? Is Harv trying to make him change sponsors?"

Doc sighed, "It's a personal matter. I have no say."

She sifted her weight, her eyes losing her moving target, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Does this have anything to do with Lightning's possible engagement?"

Doc snapped his head over to her, truly shocked, "How did you know?"

She shrugged, " I can read body language well. I know the look, the 'alone time', the nervousness…" She smiled, "Everything screams 'love'."

Doc felt his face fall to that crooked smile he was known for. "You never cease to amaze me. Is there anything you don't know?"

Kendal sat for a moment, pondering… "You." she replied simply.

Doc felt his oil pump flutter under his hood at the sound of that word. "Umm..." he cleared his throat, as he felt his face tint red, "Well…"

Kendal smiled sheepish, "You are one mysterious car Hudson. You are a very complex individual."

Doc surpassed the feeling, "Is that a complement?"

Kendal chuckled, "it can be."

Doc smiled warmly, "Well, in that case…" He bowed his head, "I thank you for the complement."

She felt herself diverted her eyes to the ground, some of her paint changed purple. "You're welcome Hudson."

Doc looked up at Kendal, "that's one thing I never got the answer of." He rose back on his tires to his normal position, "Why do you call me that?"

Kendal raised a frame, "Isn't that your name?"

"Well, yes. I've been called Doc, Dr. Hudson, Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and even Huddy."

Kendal raised a frame as a smirk grew on her face, "_Huddy_?"

Doc couldn't hold back his smile, "I know, I don't know how that started." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "But that's beside the point."

He turned to face her, locking his amused, crystal blue eyes with her taken back, midnight blue eyes. "Out of anything you can call me…Why do you call me Hudson?"

Kendal broke her gaze, "Why are you offended by it?"

Doc shook his head, "No not at all it's just, this question has been stirring my thoughts. I just want to know." Just then a loud gurgling noise was heard, causing Doc's face turn red in embarrassment.

Kendal laughed, truly amused, "Why don't you get something in you." she said as she moved the strayed can in front of him. "Eat."

"But you d-"The oil can spout was shoved in his grill, causing him to stop his statement.

Kendal smiled as she nodded towards the oil, "Eat."

Hudson's eyes smiled for him as he took a single gulp out of the oil can. Then that's when Hudson's numbed senses realized how hungry he really was… how ravenous he was as he drank that whole entire oil can in the matter of a minute.

He pushed the can out of the way, "much better…" he sighed with relief as his body accepted the oil with no questions asked.

She smiled, "how long have you've been up?"

Doc sighed again, "Since three."

Kendal blinked, "Why on earth were you up so early?"

Doc pointed to the dirt track, "training him."

"At _three_? You usually start training at five."

Doc shrugged, "I woke up early."

Kendal chuckled, "Hudson, you're unbelievable."

"And speaking about that, you never answered my question from before. You always seem to beat around the bush about this topic." Hudson rolled in closer to her, "Which just feeds my curiosity…" he stopped inches away from Kendal's grill, making her wondrous eyes widen slightly and her face felt feverish. "Why?"

Kendal swallowed hard. "Well…"

"Well?"

"I call you Hudson because it-" she smiled warmly at Hudson, causing a tingling sensation down his frame. She laughed at Hudson's expression, "Cold?"

It took him a moment to realize he actually shivered. "No, it's just-"he smirked, "Don't change the topic."

Kendal playfully smirked back, her eyes sparkled, "Alright. It's because it-"

"Hey Doc!"

A Mustang appeared out of the air causing the pair to jump back a few feet.

"Alice…"Doc breathed, letting his racing heart idle back down to normal rhythm, "Where did you come from?"

Kendal took a deep breath, studding herself as well. Alice looked at her startled mother, Kendal, and her shook in up guardian, Doc. "Did I scare you guys?" Alice chuckled out her words, her jade green ring rippled away in between her blinks. "Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Doc sighed, "What's up kiddo?"

"Oh! Right… I actually need to talk about…" Alice froze for a second as the jade green ring flickered in her violet eyes. Her awe struck face from the sudden vision… she smirked. "So when's Lightning going to propose to Sally?"

Doc eyes widened as his frame sank slightly, "Does _everyone_ know?"

Alice took away her ring from her eyes. "No I don't think so. I just got a flash from the future; Normally, I don't get these visions unless my ring is still active." Her face became confused, "Why?"

Doc shook his head, "Never mind. Why are you here?"

"Yes, speaking about visions." She drew out a green journal. "I need to talk to you about this." She said as she shook the book with her tire.

Kendal looked at her daughter, "Is it something serious?"

Alice shrugged, "Honestly I don't have the slightest clue. It was weird…"

She gave the journal to Doc, as he began to flip through the pages. "It felt like the past, but the only problem I'm having is that I'm in it." Kendal snuck on over to Doc's side as she took a peak at the journal along with Doc.

Doc's eyes left the pages to meet with her violet eyes. "How can it be the past if you were there?"

Alice shrugged, "that's troubling me too! it was strange… I felt like I didn't belong there, like I had to keep hidden from folk in the area or it might affect… something later, something big…"

Kendal turned the page in Alice's journal, making Doc look over in Kendal's direction; he wasn't done with that page yet….

"Why were you there?"Her mother asked as her midnight blue eyes ran back and forth through the pages.

"I was looking for something… I-I-I can't remember what exactly the dreams too fuzzy."

"A house with a car in it… and another car that wasn't supposed to be in the house?" Doc said as he quoted the journal entry, "this isn't very detailed…"

Alice huffed, "Well, it was a dream, and I wasn't _really _thinking about detail when my heart felt like it was about to pound out of my hood!"

" What happened?" Her mother spoke again as she kept flipping back and forth between the two pages.

"Well, it was weird. I was outside of this house, peering through a window, and there were these two cars… arguing or something I don't know. Then something happened… like a fight, which caused the owner of the house to fall down and stay down. The figure spotted me and leaped… into me…" Alice shivered at that experience. "Those eyes…"

Doc flipped the page and kept it down, making Kendal a little disgruntled.

"Well, I don't really know what to say at the moment." Doc said as he closed the journal and handed back to Alice. "things aren't clear yet. But I think we should keep an eye on these dreams…" He smiled, "at least I know my home coming gift came in handy."

Alice chuckled, "Yes, more than you know."

Kendal smiled "Hey why don't we go to flo's, I'm sure one can of oil won't cut it." She smiled at Doc as she turned to see the red figure, lying on the ground…sleeping. "And by the looks of things…" she giggled as she pointed with a tire, making everyone else turn. "Someone needs a break."

Doc saw his protégé snoring softly in the middle of a turn, getting a amused 'huh' out of the old hornet. "Maybe three in the morning was too much for the rookie…"

**Lol a little different…=D**


	3. Over the Top

**I am sooo sorry…. I was talking to Doc Hudson and the Lightning McQueen… Yes TALKING to them. Am I nuts? No there is an actually site that I am addicted too! LightningandDoc created the site! You want to know more about it contact me or her, we'll hook you up ;)**

**And…. On with the story…**

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 3: Over the top.**

Just before the finish line, a mere few inches away from the finish line, McQueen's sleeping tires decided to take a break. What a difference a few hours makes for the famous Lightning McQueen. If it was a normal schedule on a normal day, He would of completed his run, raced back up to his crew chief, gotten a few pointers on his run, and went over to Flo's for a well deserved breakfast, and that would be the end of it.

However, here he was, on a not so normal day, worn out to the point of exhaustion. Two unexpected extra hours of hard training resulted in napping. His tires twitched slightly to the dream that he was having, as a light snore escaped through his slightly open mouth. He didn't get much sleep last night, and it showed.

A single whitewall tire rolled over the finish line to get a good look at the sleeping rookie. A crooked smile started tugging at the new comer's face as he watched the hotshot sigh in content. A low soft chuckle sounded from the Hornet as he took a trip around his sleeping protégé, examining him as a whole. Even the Fabulous Hudson Hornet couldn't believe his eyes, Lightning fell asleep while racing… _while_ racing of all things!

The Mustang and the Chrysler 300 took their time meeting up with the Hornet as they too couldn't believe what they were seeing!

The Hudson's eyes sparkled with amusement as he stopped a few feet from Lightning's side. The big painted bolt that was his trademark was hidden well under the layers of dust, dried mud, and grass that held on to his side. All of this was well missed by the lack of sun in the morning. The Hudson blinked slowly, _"That's what you get for staying up all night with Mater" _He thought to himself as his eyes glanced over at the curious bystanders.

The Mustang raised a windshield as her questioning eyes darted slowly from the crew chief, to the sleeping racer, then back at the crew chief.

The Hudson half shrugged at her questioning expression.

The Mustang blinked in understanding as the expression quickly faded to a soft smile. Her mother couldn't help but laughed lightly at the sight, causing the Hornet to 'Shh' her.

The Chrysler quickly bit her lip as she tried to suppress the laughter that was quickly building up and turned it into a quiet chuckle.

That crooked smile on the Hudson's face slowly turned to a smirk. The once in a life time chance to get back at him from that… April fool's day incident … was right here in front of him. That smirk on his face grew in size, as did his plan… this was too easy.

The Mustang waved a tire, catching the mischievous eyes of the Hornet.

'What are you going to do to him?' She mouthed very slowly, fearing on taking the Hudson's opportunity away from him.

The Hudson half closed his eyes as he gave a slight nod. Almost as in saying 'You'll see'.

He rolled a bit closer to him as he gently tapped the side of him with his tire… No response.

He blinked approvingly as he tapped him again, 'testing the waters'… The rookie shifted a little as he tried to get more comfortable, mumbling something from under his breath.

The Crew Chief froze as he waited for him to settle back down… He really was asleep! A low chuckle was barley heard from the on lookers post as the amused Hudson rolled a little closer to him.

The Hudson took a slow deep breath and….. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YA DOIN'!?!"

Lightning jumped back as his eyes were wide and afraid, "I WASN'T SLEEPING! I SWEAR!" His shaken frame from the sudden outburst, caused the poor rookie's engine to jolt in shock as he started panting.

The Hornet felt that crooked smile come back when he got the response he expected. "oOoh so your weren't huh?" He felt his underused sarcasm seep into his words. "I take it you were just resting your eye then? Or was it more like 'napping'?"

Lightning's shocked expression started to slowly relax as he started comprehending what was going on. The Mustang and the Chrysler 300 couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Geez Doc, way to shorten my life there." Lightning took another breath to steady his nerves. "I thought I was going to have engine failure from that."

Doc laughed, "Well, maybe if you actually went to bed instead of Tractor Tippin' last night, you wouldn't have that problem now. Would you?"

Lightning blinked at his crew chief in disbelief, "I wasn't Tractor Tipping."

Doc huffed, unimpressed, "Then how'd ya get all that mud and grass on your hide?"

Lightning glanced over at his sides… His face turned red. "Oh… that…"

Doc nodded, "Yes _that_."

McQueen rose a little higher on his tires in his defense, "but that wasn't from Tractor Tipping."

Everyone that heard Lightning cocked a windshield.

"Then what was it from?" The Mustang finally spoke for the first time in quite some time.

Lightning swallowed hard. "It's a long story. I'm sure everyone doesn't want to… hear…" He looked around at the group's unconvinced face. "..the… ah.. story…"

"You're kidding right? Like we actually have something important to do?" Alice put in, "I think we've got all the time in the world to hear your story."

Kendal nodded, "So let's hear it."

Lightning found himself sighing, "Well, it was late at night and everyone went to bed. And, I needed some alone time to think… So I went up to wheel well. The one spot I knew I would be able to think clearly."

Doc felt his questioning expression strengthen when the pause took too long…. "_and_?"

"And… after, I don't know, what seemed like hours. Something rustled from behind me. For a second I thought it was you Doc. But it wasn't… I didn't know what the heck it was! So it started kind of freaking me out a little."

Alice leaned in a little more, "_and_?!"

"_And_ then I got so creped out, I left and took my time heading for home."

"Lightning? Taking his time?" Alice stated questioningly as she shook her head.

"What? I can take my time!" Lightning defended himself again, "You just don't see it, that's all…"

There was a pause……

"You were speeding weren't you?"

"No!....well, not by a lot…" Lightning found himself playing with the dirt with his tire.

No one was totally convinced….

"Okay fine! Yes I was speeding! Happy?" Lightning rolled his eyes, "Geez, can't let a guy get away with anything!"

"Anyways… finish your story." Doc put it, trying to get back to the topic.

"Right, so as I was…_speeding_ to get back to my cone. I heard another noise… like someone was frightened by something, which just made me even more freaked out! And I rushed into my cone, slammed down the door and tried going to sleep."

"Huh?" Doc grunted, "and I thought it was going to be important."

McQueen's face was dumfounded, "Doc! Something was out there last night! I swear!"

"That could be any critter in the woods."

"Yeah, but what about the second noise?"

Doc thought about that for a split second, "You watch one too many horror movies…" He said as he turned away from him and headed toward the town.

"But-But-But I didn't watch any scary movies!"

Doc continued towards the town, undeterred by Lightning's statement. Kendal rolled her eyes as she proceeded to follow the Hornet into town.

Alice pulled up next to Lightning, "So… What were ya thinkin' about up there?" She asked teasingly to the already edgy Lightning.

Lightning looked away from her, trying to hide his embarrassed face, "Nothin'…"He said simply with no emotion at all.

"_Yeah_._ Sure_." Alice rolled her eyes, unconvinced. " _Nothing_ at all…"

"Yeah… nothing." Lightning concluded in a very monotone matter. Hoping that would be the end of it.

No one said anything for quite some time; just kind of let the topic die off as Alice and Lightning sat, before the finish line, alone. The wind lightly grazed their sides as little "dirt devils" started spinning off in the distance. Alice fidgeted causing Lightning to focus back on the conversation

Her amused face smirked, "It was about Sally wasn't it?"

"Huh? What?! No! No!" He shouted overdramatically as he was taken off guard, "It wasn't about her, it was about…" Lightning looked back at Alice's expression. Her violet eyes already started disbelieving the lie he was about to say, making Lightning sigh in frustration, "Yes… What is it with you? I can't get away with anything!"

Alice chuckled at that state of fact. "Good. That means I'm doing my job." She smirked as she started pulling away from him, heading towards town.

Lightning found himself scowling as his eyes rolled to the side of him. "Yeah, a good job at being annoying…" he mumbled under his breath to himself.

There was a faint distress sound of an abrupt braking in front of him… making Lightning, unwillingly look up at the sound. The Mustang stopped to Lightning's dismay.

"What-did-you-just-say?" her words were broken up into sections, making every single word stand out, and making Lightning feel just a little more uncomfortable.

"Ah…" McQueen paused, unsure what to really say…. He was caught, what could he say 'I'm Sorry'?. He didn't know what to say…. But he had an Idea on what to do.

He quickly sprinted, past the finish line, past Alice, and making a huge run for it to town. There's too many folk in town for her to do much of anything…. And plus Doc would back him up… right?

Lightning glanced behind him, as he looked for that green Mustang anywhere in his field of vision. There she still sat in that same exact place that he flew right on by. A cloud of dust now covered her painted hide…

Lightning couldn't help but be pleased with himself, This was going better then as planed! He knew in the back of his mind, he was going to regret it later… _but later_, he thought, _is better than_ …

He looked back just in time. Alice stood feet from him, causing him to slam on his brakes….. _better than now_

The friction from his tires almost hurt as he began to fish tail back and forth from the sudden stopping… He stopped inches away from Alice grill.

"Now… What did you say?"

"Alice! H-H-How'd you-?" Lightning stuttered in disbelief. She was miles behind him! How… How did she?

The light seemed to trace the outline of her Jade green ring. "Lightning... " She said un amused to his expression.

"That's not far! I would of-"

"Would of… _what_ Lightning?"

Both Alice and Lightning froze at the sound of a third voice, as they turned slowly towards the source of that strict sounding words…

His black and White hide was covered in the red dirt like he'd been running in it all day. His blue eyes were serious as both of the young adults started acting like kids under pressure…

"Well, nothing if it wasn't for the fact that Alice had to use her powers to catch up to me…"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Alice cried in outrage, "All I wanted to know is what you said!"

"What I said- What about you!? Askin' all the questions and interrogating me!"

"Interrogating you? Maybe you shouldn't lie in the first place!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so nosy!"

"Well _Maybe_ you should-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both of the 'kids' flinched at Sheriff's harsh voice. "Both of you are giving me one heck of a hood ach… when are you guys going to grow up for a change."

Alice swallowed, "Sorry Sheriff…" she sounded as in defeat. Might as well end it now before it got out of control.

"Yeah… Sorry Sheriff." Lightning also put in to the 'sorry' collection.

Both of them seemed to hide their face as they waited for a reply from the only sheriff in town… but there was none.

Alice looked up first, Sheriff's once hard eyes wasn't directed for her or Lightning, They seemed to be attached to something off in the distance…

"Sheriff?" Alice asked, catching the attention of the police cruiser, but his trained eyes never moved from the target.

"Wonder what's going on." He simply said as his narrow eyes seem to flash with curiosity.

"What's going on where?" Lightning asked as he followed the officer's gaze towards the town…

Faintly you could make out the café from where they sat. But as Sheriff caught, something was up. The whole town was together at Flo's, but tightly, in a circle, surrounding something… which was out of the ordinary.

"Come on you two…" He said professionally as his gaze shifted a little. "let's go take a look see…."

**Again I am sooo sorry it took so long! Doc was helping me out XD!**


	4. Mimic Me, Mimic You!

**Because I felt bad… I'm trying to keep up with this story as well as everything else in my life…. *sigh* this is going to be hard.**

**I miss Daddy Hudson =D**

**And now… on with the story!**

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 4:**

_*"Huh?" Doc grunted, "and I thought it was going to be important."_

_McQueen's face was dumfounded, "Doc! Something was out there last night! I swear!"_

"_That could be any critter in the woods."_

"_Yeah, but what about the second noise?"_

_Doc thought about that for a split second, "You watch one too many horror movies…" He said as he turned away from him and headed toward the town._

"_But-But-But I didn't watch any scary movies!" *_

Doc felt himself chuckle at himself as he heard the words echo past him. 'Sure Hotshot.' He thought to himself as he kept his normal pace towards town. He did need something more than just a can of oil, and he wasn't going to let Lightning's over active imagination stand in his way.

He paused a little in his stride when he caught something behind him… Was Lightning ever going to let anything just go unsettled?

But no… that couldn't be Lightning… the engine was too quite.

"Hey," The soft voice called to him causing a crooked smile to form on the Hornet's features. Nope, not Lightning at all. He found himself slowing down just a touch.

"What's the hurry?" She asked again as she finally caught up with the Hornet. Her Midnight eyes questioned him playfully.

"There is no hurry." Doc felt that crooked smile grow as he faced back towards the town.

"Then… Why the fast pace?"

"Fast?" He took a second to study his speed... "Since when is 32 fast?" He glanced back at her shooting a bit of a confused glance.

She found herself half shrugging, "Well, I was hoping that… oh well never mind it's quite childish of me."

Hudson was not only confused at this point… but now curious. He found himself slowing down…32…28…24….21... "Hoping for what?"

Kendal chuckled… was that nervousness in her chuckle? "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

18…15…

"Well it seems to be something." Hudson raised a frame at her unusual behavior.

"No not really." Kendal's eyes drifted as far away from him as possible.

…12…8…

"And you clam I'm a mystery." Hudson found his charm coming back to him slowly. His smile curved even more, his eyes were warm as he tried getting her attention. "And yet I can't seem to understand you."

Her face started hitting a different shade as that pure smile came a crossed her face which that alone, came as a rarity.

6…2…0… as the Hornet finally came to a full stop.

"What is on your mind?" Hudson asked in a soft tone, finally catching the attention of the Chrysler 300.

Her eyes got caught in his. His eyes, the soft crystal, the crooked smile of his… She smiled back, "Your quite the charmer."

"Well, I certainly was back in my day. Kind of lost it with time." Hudson chuckled at himself. "I guess that's what happens when you get old."

Kendal rolled her eyes, getting another questioning look from Hudson. "What was that for?" He asked as he let his mind wonder off.

She shook her head, "No I didn't mean at you. I meant at Quinn."

Hudson's playfulness fell as pure confusion masked his features. "Kendal, you're really confusing me." He chuckled weakly.

Kendal nodded in a direction. "It looks like he's attracting some attention."

Hudson looked in the direction that Kendal had motioned before. He was closer to the town then what he thought. The road was a spitting distance and so was the flock of cars that sat at Flo's V8 café. The dark red Dodge sat cornered of the café, surrounded by the town folk a wide grin was plastered on his face.

"Should I be concerned?" Hudson spoke with clarity as he looked back over at Quinn's "mother figure" for those… dark times…

"I don't know." She smiled as wonder filled her eyes. "Let's go see what the commotions about."

~#~#~#~#~#

"Do that again!" Luigi cried out in excitement. "That was in-credible!"

"Well, I guess it was 'Incredible'." Quinn chuckled at that state of fact.

"No man! That was scary good!" Ramone put in, "how'd ya do that?"

"Ah, it's a long story." Quinn smiled nervously as the 'feeling trapped' vibe that he was getting was starting to affect him.

"Do another one! Do another one!" Mater hopped up and down on his rusted springs.

"Another… what?"

The crowding town folk turned to their Judge, Doctor, and beloved friend, Doc, with Kendal not too far behind him.

"Oh ya missed it Doc! That there feller can copy our voices!" Mater quickly answered Doc's question.

And that's when it dawned on him. The town doesn't know anything about Quinn's gift. And by the looks of it, it won't be long.

"Really now?" Doc asked as if he didn't know, keeping his eyes locked on Quinn. "What did he do?" He asked, not really to the town, but to the 'center of attention'.

"Oh he wus just talkin' like Lightnin' just a second ago. And then he wus talkin' like you, and then talkin' like … uh… that ah that feller… "

"Wait" Doc's eyes narrowed on Quinn, "He was _mimicking_ me?"

"Yeah! Do it again! Do it again!" Mater chanted towards Quinn, who at this time… was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well… I can do more than just do voices…" Quinn slowly moved himself from the corner so he had more room to move around in. "its part of my gift, like what Alice and Kendal has, I have a gift as well. I can mimic anyone. Both voice…" His sugar brown eyes allowed the copper ring to flow into his eyes… his body quickly shifted to the familiar Cobalt blue 1951 Hudson, " and Looks." The copy's voice was a little rough, just like the now annoyed Hornet's.

"I thought you would never copy me _without_ my permission?" Doc's voice was a little harsh making the other "Doc" flinch.

"Well…" The copy quickly morphed into none other than the soft blue Porsche, Sally, "Technically, You're present when I'm mimicking you . Therefore you know that I'm you… Well at least I was." The copies light voice chuckled, as the now blue eyes rolled, "You know what I mean!"

Doc raised a windshield unimpressed, un amused, and unfazed by his natural talent, "Quinn…"

The copy of Sally's expression fell when Doc's mood didn't change. So the copy changed… a green/blue Mustang appeared in place of the Sally clone. The Mustang copy smiled innocently as the violet eyes widened in plea. "Please… Be nice to me… I'm good I swear."

Doc's hard eyes softened a touch. He _was_ good at mimicking folk. He had to give him that. Even though…. Doc sighed, He hated it when Quinn used it against him.

The town looked as though they were seeing a dream! Their eyes wide with shock and their expressions full of wonder and… thirsting for more!

Doc chuckled. "Well, got to give you some credit. That's quite impressive! Why don't you show the town what you got."

The copy of the Mustang smiled widely, "Really?!?"

The Mustang quickly shrunk to the little yellow Fiat, "Thank You Doc! I couldn't be happyier!"

Luigi squealed with delight "Look Guido! It's a me! He copied me!"

The copy of the Fiat morphed into the one and only sea foam green Café owner, "mmm Hmm" the copy agreed, "Hey honey, What can I do for you on this fine morn'?" The copy's soulful voice seemed to complete the impression of Flo.

Flo couldn't help but laugh at her copy, "That's me! I can sure see myself sayin' that."

Ramone rubbed up on her side, "Yes but the copy is not as beautiful as the real thing."

Flo's smile grew twice in size as she snuggled up alongside her husband.

The copy morphed into none other than Lightning McQueen. The cope mimicked his stance, his smile and Lightning's… 'charm', "Ka-Chow!" He said the well known phrase of the Hotshot, getting a laugh from the Crew Chief.

"No surprise you got him down." Doc laughed, "Too bad he wasn't here to see this!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't like it. It wouldn't be good if his agent saw me like this..." then a smirk appeared on the copy's face. "Or else…"

The red paint morphed into black and white, a badge painted on his side… From the Racer to the Law. " the law would get involved!" He spoke with the same tone Sheriff would have used if he pulled someone over. Everyone was laughing the whole entire time, this was not only impressive… but entertaining!

The copy of Sheriff rolled around the small circle as he looked at each of the spectators faces, "Alright! Who in the right minds would ever cross the likes of me!" The copy of the sheriff said in a mocking tone.

"I would."

The town stopped laughing… and the sheriff Copy's face fell when it locked eyes… with the original Sheriff…

His face was stone, emotions unreadable…

"Ahh…" The copy spoke as it morphed into the original Dark Red Dodge.

"Impersonating an officer?" He asked with a serious tone. The town watched the two with unsure eyes…

"Not in a negative way Sir." He said as his words were faint. His sugar brown eyes let the ring fade… as his poor eyes started to roll to the back of his head… as he crashed onto the ground. Quinn passed out.

Sheriff laughed, "Geez, I didn't mean to scare the kid _that_ bad!"

Doc was about to rush over to Quinn's side. But Kendal bet him too it. She rested her tire on several spots on Quinn sides. "No… It's not that at all Sheriff. Quinn passed out from Ring Exhaustion. He's never used his gift like _this_ before."

"Is he alright?" Doc asked with concern in his voice.

"Yup, when he wakes up, he'll be just like his ol' self." Kendal chuckled. "Then Sheriff will have his tires full again."


	5. Flash Of Fate

**I'm trying to keep up with college and everything in my life…. So these chapters are going to take a while to come up…*weak smile***

**On with the story…**

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 5:**

'_She had to run. She had to push her weakening self to go faster. 60 wasn't good enough… and at this state… 60 was pushing it._

_Her ring barely flickered past her violet eyes, threatening to quit on her… She used her gift too long….The ring was draining whatever energy she had, out of her weak frame. She was surprised that she had just enough energy to warp back to present day… and be pushing herself like this. She had to fight to keep the ring present long enough… at this state, once her ring faded completely out, so will her consciousness…. _

_Her speed slowly decreased against her will as she pushed herself harder with no success. Her eyes seemed to roll back into her head, pleading with her driven mind to just give up. Her body begged with a horrible weakness as her tank started feeling woozy. Her mind didn't pay attention to the strange signs her body gave… Panic made her blind._

_Her engine sputtered under the pressure as it seemed to whine and knock in distress as she found herself being ripped apart with every mile her engine was forced on completing. _

_She felt herself slipping away as her engine started failing… now 30 was pushing it… she wasn't going to make it…. She knew… She felt it._

"_I…I can't…." She felt her faint words slur out of her mouth as she gasped for air. Pain hit her in waves with every knock and every fire her engine … pain…_

_She had to stop. She couldn't breathe! It was almost like the air was too thick for her little lungs to take in. she was suffocating… she had to stop… she felt like she was dying….she painted….her vision started speckling with black dots as a numbness started tingling through her body…. "No… No… I can't…." She tried to remain focused on staying awake as she started moving again…. "Not now…. Not for his sake…"_

_Him… the one that changed her life…. The one that saved her from death…. Is now fighting it…._

_She found herself swallowing hard, as her drive to keep moving forward strengthened, "Oh Doc please don't….." _

_That thing was out to get him, the one with those horrible red-brown eyes…She was real! And she was out there with death in her eyes… and not just anyone's… _

_She had to save him. She knew what she was about to do. She knew…._

_Just then her engine stalled, making her stumble and stop in her tracks…. Smoke started leaking through the hood as she collapsed on the ground, her body started failing on her…_

"_No…please…." She took a ragged breath, trying to turn her engine over…. As It sputtered and backfired, as she felt her insides being ripped to shreds. Her eyes burned as she felt almost sick… almost…. as if…… _

_A chill ran through her as the sudden sickness sank into her tank…._

_That horrible feeling…. Nausea…. Left a horrible feeling…. and a horrible taste. She swallowed hard, as she took a couple of deep breaths, hoping it would pass …. It didn't…_

_She felt almost like she was poisoned, as her body rejected whatever remained from that morning. Her body shook out of control as she tried starting again… It wouldn't even try to turn over, the starter screamed at her for even thinking about trying. Her engine ran its last….She wished her mother was still around. To take the pain away…. To heal her…. but…. That was wishful thinking._

_Alone. Dying. In the middle of nowhere. She wasn't going to make it… for her sake…and his…_

"_Doc…..Doc….." She weakly said as her eyes flickered the green ring for one last time, before they went out….*_

"Alice?" the voice called to her as a tire lightly shook her side as she found herself jumping from the contact.

The Red Dodge's sugar brown eyes became greatly concerned when her reaction wasn't what he expected. "Are you alright?"

Alice started noticing her clean, well kept, napping place that was Doc's clinic. She fell asleep near one of the windows as she remembered it being lighter outside when she came in to watch Quinn… How long was she out?

"Alice?" His voice seemed to worry along with his features when he wasn't getting a response.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she found her words, very distant than normal. After something like that… after a dream like that…. was she really fine?

"Are you?"

The question caught Alice's attention as her violet eyes looked up at his. The brown eyes seemed glassy with worry, as he blinked slowly at her. "You're not." He simply said.

She was unsure. She was fine. She-

She felt a tear rolled down her face, causing Alice to look back at Quinn with a shaking smile… She was caught, lying to herself.

"You… You were talking in your sleep." Quinn felt he needed to keep the conversation moving to prevent a growing silence from the two. "and… twitching every now and again." A very weak smile was on the dodge's face. "It would have been interesting to watch if it wasn't for the fact that it looked so _painful_."

Alice found herself giving a light, nervous chuckle. "You would find that amusing wouldn't you? Me talking in my sleep."

Quinn could help but give a half smile at that. "Quite. I might even bring a camera next time."

Alice shook her head, rolling her eyes at his comment. "Only you Quinn."

"No, you'd be surprised." Quinn found himself chuckling, "I heard Lightning and Mater did something on April fool's day that was quite memorable." He gave a laugh, "Rumor has it, there's a tape of it somewhere."

She laughed, which at this point she found to be a relief considering the dream still fresh in her mind. "I'd like to see that."

"Me and You both." Quinn gave a smile as he noticed the mood in the room lighting up.

Alice smiled, "How are you feeling? You were really using your gift back there."

Quinn waved a tire like it was nothing. "Once you rest up, it's like, as if nothing happened."

"Really? Don't you remember what happened?"

Quinn's "laid back attitude" seemed to disappear at Alice's hinting expression. "What are you talking about."

Alice chuckled, "Wonder what Sheriff is going to do with you for 'impersonating an officer'? Don't you remember that?"

Quinn's happy expression died as realization hit him. "Oh crud." He found himself swallowing hard at the uncomfortable statement. "Not going to lie, he scares me."

The Mustang laughed, "Seriously? He's has a hard shell, but really, he's a softy. That is, once you get to know him."

"That's the problem," Quinn put in, "The 'get to know him' part."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby."

"I am not!" Quinn's eyes became playful at Alice's amused expression.

"Yes you are, getting all nerved up over nothing."

"Well that just means… I have a healthy respect for him." Quinn putted smoothly.

"Yeah, You're just lucky that you have a 'healthy respect' for Doc too." Alice winked at him as she started making her way towards the door.

"Yeah, him too…" His mind didn't catch the hint…. But when it finally did, reality hit hard. His face fell at the fear of the courtroom, "That's a joke right? The whole Doc thing…A joke right?"

Alice gave a half a shrug as she stood in the doorway, "who knows." She said as she rolled out in the twilight.

Quinn thought about it…. Sheriff taking him to court…. His eyes widened.

The dodge quickly went through the double doors, following Alice, "Does this mean I need a Lawyer?!"


	6. Connecting the Dots

**Yeah… it's hard writing these out because of College and all… hope you guys don't mind.**

**On with the story!**

**Rings of Fate**

**Chapter 6: Connecting the Dots…**

Alice smiled at herself as she quietly shut the door to her cone. She had to leave the loving family behind, and welcome that horrid dream again. She had to write it down… while the memory was still fresh.

She dug out her Green journal that she still had on her from that morning and quickly dug around the place for a pen…

A single pen, and a single clean page… and all she had to do was remember that single dream.

Just like she normally starts out her entries she wrote on the top of the page the time period… "Present"

She paused, re-thinking that assumption she had just made. Was it really that close in the present?....

She found herself dragging her pen a crossed the freshly written word in frustration, as she replaced it with the unsure word…. "future".

That was a first, a glimpse of the future. She's always had dreams from the past, and every once in a while the present…. But….

Alice sat there…. re-reading the word "future"….. was that even possible? Foreseeing the future?

She felt her pen slip from her loose grip as it fell to the hard tiled floor with a loud clatter, causing her features to jump at the sound. She stood there for a few minutes, staring at the pen that now lied on the floor. What was she capable of? Was there a new level to this ring that she didn't even know about?

She found her tire instinctively reaching for the pen on the floor, and grasped it firmly this time. Her violet eyes glued to it in deep thought. "What if…?" she found herself talking aloud which that alone, startled herself a little. That's always a positive thing, getting caught talking to yourself. Nice rumor starter, 'Alice is losing it, she's talking to a pen'.

Her eyes rolled at that thought. The town wasn't like that. They wouldn't hear in on her conversations and make note of it like the press.

Her body started tensing up on her as she peered out the window. Paranoia started seeping into her subconscious. Someone... was out there… She knew it… she felt it… and her ring showed it.

The pen seemed to feel a little heavy in her grasp. She needed to keep track on these dreams… especially if now their coming from the future. Which lead back to the thought from before when she picked up the pen.

'What if…' she made sure she said this in her head this time. Just to be on the safe side for nearby onlookers. 'What if the ring acts like this pen. When you think you know how it's going to react to your touch…'

The pen slowly slipped from her grasp and it clattered on the floor for the second time. 'It slips in the most unpredictable of ways.'

She went to grab the pen again… but hesitated. Her eyes fixated on that white, liquid, blue pen. 'But… if I focus…' She slowly grabbed the pen again, holding it tightly. 'The pen never falls.'

She let her mind wonder. Like a pen, she has become so accustomed to her natural abilities that she doesn't try to broaden the possibilities. She looked at the white pen with pure awe as those thoughts slowly clicked in her mind… A pen can write so much, draw so many, and mark so few. At this point she thought she knew "how to write", but maybe…

She hovered the pen from the fresh page, the point centimeters from contact… Maybe she really needed to learn how to handle the "pen" properly instead of assuming she already knew.

She found herself understanding that nonsense, that horrible metaphor of an ring and a pen. Out of all the objects in the world that could of matched the gift she bared…. Why a pen?

She found herself shaking her head slowly from side to side. Now she was concerned that it was a pen she was talking about? She had to be losing it… just a touch.

She found herself mindlessly writing random facts about the dream than just writing out word for word. Everything in this journal made since to her, and that's all that mattered to her. It wasn't like she was going to publish it and make a book out of it.

She chuckled lightly to herself. The things that had happened to her... with Jack and all…. She could write a story about that… probably could make a book out of that… that is if anyone found her miserable life, from before, interesting enough to read.

'-I'm sick and… dying?

-I'm running awa Towards something

-There is something I know that's important.

-Doc's dying.

-Mom's not there'

She paused in her writing, making the pen bleed a dot on the page… Why wasn't here mother there anymore? Didn't she like it here? What would cause her to leave?

Then, the pen moved again. Writing one more line down….

'-that thing with red/brown eyes is out there… for Doc.'

That thing….. That thing was out there…. with death in its eyes….. after Doc…

"Why Doc?" She mindlessly spoke again, not caring too much about who was listening anymore… it was better than getting caught talking to a pen.

"Poor Doc, you've been through enough. Why can't anyone just leave you alone?"

"I don't know."

She spun around to the voice, finding herself staring at his humble eyes… which now sparkle with amusement from the reaction he just received.

"I've been askin' myself that for years. But, I guess that's what you get for showin' your face on TV." He half closed his eyes as he shook his head slightly at that thought. "What good that did me. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. I was just wonderin' what you were doin'?"

Alice found herself shrugging at the apology as she answered his question, "I was just writing down the dream I just had."

Doc's features weakened a little, "You had another dream? How bad was this one?"

Alice wasn't sure how to rate it on a scale… "enough to put down." Was the best she could come up with.

Doc's expression wasn't too thrilled to hear that statement, "Was it about that house with the figure err somethin'" he slowly shook his grill, "You have a interesting way of writing your dreams."

Alice gave a half shrug. "As long as I understand it. That's all that matters."

Doc nodded, "True." There was a bit of a pause in the sentence, "There's still some time left in the day, You want to go on a quick little drive?"

Alice blinked. "With you?"

The Hornet gave off a half shrug, "If you want."

Alice looked back at the rough blue squiggles that were her font. "I think I have enough her to work with." She closed the journal and placed it on the stand… "Where are we going?"

The hornet found himself growing a smile. " I want to show you something…."


	7. A Surprising Sight

**Yeah… sorry…..about the wait an all….. *sighs*… I'll try my best with this chapter ;)**

**Can you guys please Read and Review? I haven't gotten any feedback and I'm starting to lose faith in my writing…. I want to know what you think, Good or Bad.**

**On with the story**

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 7: A Surprising Sight**

The colors faded in with the darkening sky, the end of yet another day. The stars in the newly fallen night sky started drawing constellations with the fading background. As time slowly moved on, so did the sun. The orb of life peaking for one last time before it faded over the horizon. As the sun is beautiful, giving light to the land we've know to love, the night has its own unique beauty that many over look. The dark sky tends to make the living hide in fear, afraid because they cannot see where they're going. But… If it wasn't for the night sky, the stars wouldn't shine so brightly. And without those stars, the dark sky will have no purpose but to end another day.

Faintly, just ever so faintly you could hear the constant, thunderous petal point of the waterfall; pounding the canyon with its mighty strength and everlasting flow. A wondrous thing, water is, as the rushing water seemed to fall from the heavens and down to the abyss… always moving…

The trees around shook quietly with the gentle breeze as the branches creaked just slightly from the stress of the rippling leaves. Little creatures chirped their songs into the gentle breeze, singing their lullaby to anything that was lucky enough to listen.

It was so calm, the sighing of the trees, the rhythmic waterfall, and the starry sky… Life is beautiful if you knew where to look.

A funny sound caught the wind. The sound of a broken breath, a chuckle, a laugh sounded from the warn road. So pure, that hearty sound, the lightness in pitches… a young female, laughing lightly at something.

A different broken pitch sounded, deeper and richer… a Male. A female and male… together as a pair… laughing.

The road seemed to glow from lights shining upon them as the headlights came closer to the post. The Male taking the lead, as the young female wasn't that far behind him. The female paused as she looked around at her surroundings, the laugh from before weakened into a slightly timid chuckle.

"Wheel well?" She asked as she pointed her new headlights towards the newly refurbished building.

The Male's taillights brightened, stopping when he realized she wasn't moving as he turned towards the motel. "Mhmm. Sally's second business." The male chuckled as he rolled a little further, some of the light from the female's low beams reflected on his hide… that cobalt blue paint, faintly standing out from the dark surroundings. A Hudson… A Hudson Hornet to be exact.

The female chuckled her familiar light laugh, "She's got her tires full doesn't she?"

She shook her grill in a playful fashioned. "She's crazy."

The Hornet cocked his windshield at her, rolling back slightly to get a better look at her. His headlights caught a glimpse of her ocean painted frame… a Mustang… and older Mustang, but a younger female… How strange. A younger classic…

"Is that so?" The Hudson chuckled, "If that makes her crazy, what does that make me?"

The Mustang's smile grew into a crooked one, amusement filled her… Violet eyes. " A Lunatic."

The Hudson blinked his… Crystal blue eyes… at the response he received "A Lunatic?" The Hudson chuckled at that as he gave her a light nudge.

The Mustang chuckled back in response, weaker than the Hornet's, and very lightly nudged back.

The Hudson found her reactions to be strange as his face dropped the amused expression, "Is everything alright Alice? You're a little shaken up."

The Mustang, known as Alice, gave a weak shrug, "Well… it's a little dark out." Her eyes wearily looked around at her surrounding again. "A lot can happen in the dark."

The Hudson chuckled weakly as he pulled her in close in comfort. "Don't worry, I've got ya. You're safe when I'm here. I won't let anything harm you."

He smiled warmly at her, the crystal eyes seemed purple around his iris in a clearly cut circle when he said. "I promise."

There was a pause between the two as they seemed to just enjoy the bonding time they had… Which made the third party shift it's weight in anticipation.

"So Doc, what are we doing up at wheel well for?" Alice asked from the safety of the Hornet embrace.

The Hudson, named Doc, snapped his attention to the purpose of the climb up the mountain. "I wanted to show you something." He released his embrace and guided her with a gentle tire. "Come see for yourself."

The Hornet's headlights clicked off, as he rolled over to the edge of the Cliff. "It's best if you shut the lights off. The Darker the better."

The Mustang blinked, her eyes wondering around her once more before unwillingly shutting her lights off. "Alright, Lights are….off…." Her eyes went up to the sky, her mouth opened in awe. "Wow, look at the stars!"

The Hudson got a light laugh out of her expression to the night sky. "This is a site to see."

The Mustang slowly blinked, "I'll say…" Her gaze seemed to dart around in the starry sky as His gaze seemed to follow the wondrous pattern that they both shared. The Hudson shifted a little in his stance causing a loud cracking sound… but it did come from the Hudson at all…

The sight sifted to the tires that were hidden in the bushes, lifting the right tire to find a broken stick in several pieces. Adrenalin washed over the on looker as it's gaze flashed back up towards the pair.

"What was that?" The Mustang nervously rushed her sentence as she quickly snapped on her headlights and whirled around rather quickly. The headlights shining in the watchers eyes as the car backed off a little, hoping to be concealed within the brush.

The Hornet back up to face Alice, His face not as entirely concerned at Alice's fear. "Your just as paranoid as Lightning... " He shook his grill a little at her being "over dramatic", like the cherry red stock car last night….

The figure's eyes were a little wide, hoping that the Mustang would head his words. Can't been seen... not yet… there was no plan yet… not enough information….

The Hudson flicked his lights on, as he was a little more daring than the Mustang, moving a little closer to the post that the watcher hid from.

The watcher rolled back a little more…*crack*

The Hudson's eyes were fixed on that spot, "Alright... that's enough. Come out and show yourself."

The watchers eyes darted from the Mustang. To the Hudson… The Hudson…. A smile came a crossed the watchers grill as the fast mind started formulating a plan… maybe being caught wasn't that bad of an idea….

"Alright, you caught me." The light voice came from the watcher as the Classic took it's time rolling out into the beams of light. The red fins stuck out from her deep blood red frame, White trim reflected off of her hid as it came back at the watchers… She fluttered her eyes, like she did all those years ago. "Hey Huddy."

The Hudson reaction was indescribable. His eyes went wide… but his emotions were hard to read. It almost seemed, painful to watch… for someone else. His open mouth quivered with disbelief, as it barly formed the word…."Christine."

The Mustang's eyes were petrified as her Violet eyes flickered a green ring of sort. "Those….. Those eyes!...." Color started draining from her features as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body crashed down with a loud *thud*.

She found a thought quite interesting… causing her brownish red eyes smiled for herself… pleased.

***chuckles*….. Do I have your attention now?**


	8. Just Believe

Long long long story….. I'll just cut to the case….

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 8:** Just Believe.

She jolted awake…. Sweat beaded from the stress of the dream she just had… panting from the rush of adrenalin still surging from her shaking frame…. Another horrible dream….. Another horrible, realistic, disturbing dream…. She swallowed hard…. Noticing the soreness, the dryness of her throat….. How long was she out this time? Her burning eyes slowly rolled over to the clock at her side….12:56 p.m. … Almost one…..

She found herself blinking oddly at that... it was that late already? Her body allowed her to sleep that late? What was that…. seventeen hours? She remembered coming into her cone around seven…. And she was writing a little in her journal…… then everything is…

A pounding at her cone door caused her to roll back…. Her bumper bumping into the wall behind her causing some of the frames to fall of the wall… breaking…. "Alice? Alice? Are you alright?" A voice panicked from the other side… "Alice, Oh Alice, please open up!" the tire banging at the door, pleading to get in.

Her tire clicked to button nearby causing the door to roll up. And just as it rolled up, there stood a panic stricken charger, his sugar brown eyes wide…. "Alice are you alright?"

Alice blinked a couple of times. "Well I was…. now I've got a hood ach…"

Quinn paused, lowering a little on his shocks, " Sorry, it's just I heard you screaming, and from everything that's has happened I just-"

"Wait, you heard me scream?" Alice cut him off, her slightly glassy eyes from lack of sleep squinted from the bright light that was coming in from the outside….

Quinn blinked, his face slightly confused, "Yeah you were screaming… " His eyes blink furiously as his voice softened, "I thought you were in trouble…."

Alice paused, watching his behavior …. "No… I just… had a bad dream that's all."

Quinn sighed with some relief. "Good…Well not good that you keep having these dreams but…. " his eyes fell to the floor… " I was worried about you, Mater had to tow you in last night from Wheel Well."

Alice paused, "He had to tow me?"

Quinn nodded slowly at the memory, "Yeah, you fainted. Doc said you were fine but… I was still…. Worried…." His eyes glanced up at Alice's then quickly off to the side… scuffing his tire a little…..

Alice smile became shy… "well…. I'm fine. there is -….." She froze, her eyes going wide. Her once thought realistic dream, wasn't really a dream at all… Doc took her up to Wheel Well, She saw the stars, and meet face to face with her nightmare… was real…..

Her tank sank low…… _She_ was real…..

"Alice?...."

"No….no no no no no!" She felt her engine crank over, revving it a few time, not giving enough of a chance for Quinn to move out of the way in time for her charge, causing Alice to scrap his side roughly when she sprinted out of the cone…

'this can't be happening…. No please just make it a coincidence…. Please…. Don't tell me..' she thought in her racing mind as she quickly whipped in to Flo's… everyone was grouped around in a circle. A bitter taste came to her mouth…. 'No….'

She slowly rolled behind one of the town folk and cautiously peered over their roof…. And she quickly saw…..Ramone…. a new paint job… the white and blue lines danced with the hot sliver he wore… he dressed himself so cool in a day that was so hot. It almost sent a chill up your chasse.

Alice blinked, her tense frame relaxing as Ramone changed angles, showing off the contrast of the paint. "Hey man, check out the light bouncin' of the colors" Ramone proudly said as the sun light did dance off of the lines.

Alice chuckled at the sight. Everything seemed normal. Surrounded by her make shift family….

"Alice! What is the matter?"

Alice paused, turning to face the Red Charger…. A huge dent was on his fender…. some paint was scrapped off from his hid from the impacted. Did she really do that?

"Quinn… your fender" Alice's face was mortified at the site… "Quinn, I am so sorry. I-" a tire covered her mouth..

"Alice…." Quinn's eyes were quivering, a very shy shaking smile …. "Alice, I -"

"What happened to your fender there?"

Quinn's eyes crashed together, sighing in frustration…. "It's just a scrap."

Alice's voice dropped into a whisper, "What we're you going to say?"

Quinn shook his head, "nothing… it's nothing…" he quickly said before his eyes moved on to the country doctor, making his way on over.

"So, it's just a scrap?" he said quite evenly, lightly touching around the dent, causing Quinn to flinch... Doc paused, "it appears you were in quite a fender bender," Doc weakly smiled at his own pun, "let alone a scrap."

Quinn watched Alice backed off a little… her violet eyes fixated on the ground, her stance uneasy….

"What mindless idiot caused this?" Doc looked up from the dent at Quinn's expression, and before Quinn had time to change his gaze… Doc followed it…. To Alice… a corner of her bumper and grill was a little banged up, a familiar red paint dabbled the wound. Doc's eyes were concerned. "Alice."

Alice looked up at him… then back on the ground… "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" He asked very calmly, his crystal eyes full of worry.

Alice suddenly became antsy, fidgeting a little…. "Well, yeah… it was just a mishap… I didn't mean too…." her eyes looked back up at Doc's… then Quinn's….. then back on the ground, lowering herself, " My dreams are becoming too real now… I'm starting to believe that she actually exists…."

Doc blinked, "that, _who_ exist?"

Alice shrugged, her eyes a little distant, " I don't know her name… but those, horrid eyes I'll never forget…" She shuddered slightly from the thought of it. "But in this dream… " Her eyes shifted to Doc's, "You knew her."

Doc paused. He lowered himself a little. Now his eyes were fixated on the ground.

"I know… crazy dream huh?"

Doc sighed. "Alice… what does that have to do with Quinn?"

Alice lowered herself even more… "I rushed out of the cone and kind of…. Knocked into him …"

Quinn winced a little… "No really it's nothing… All I need is Kendal to work her magic on me, and it would be as if it never happened" Quinn smiled "Don't worry! It's nothing! No big deal!"

Doc looked over at Quinn… then around his eyes defeated looking… "I… I haven't seen her since last night…"

Alice swallows hard… "You haven't seen my mother?"

Doc shook his hood slowly,his eyes low…." I was going to go look for her… when I noticed Quinn's fender…."

Alice eyes went wide….. Remembering the freshly written page of her dream journal…. The list of things… _"-Mom's not there"_

"Wh-where could she be?" the distant works came from her disbelieving features….

Quinn and Doc watched her strange behavior, "Alice, it's okay." Doc calmly spoke. "She probably went on a little drive or something."

"You know how Kendal is… She's here for a minute… then off doing her own thing."

Alice's fear grew… "Sh-She'd tell someone… she's not like that…" … it showed in her shaking voice…. "She doesn't want folk to worry… she wouldn't just get up and left… … No…. " …. As it grew louder…. Catching the attention of everyone in the small little town…..

"Alice… You need to remain calm…" Doc said evenly and gently, trying to ease her stress…

"Yes Alice, There is nothing to fret about." the words came from her side this time as she looked over. Into the red brown eyes of the Plymouth Fury.

Alice let the growing fear take over her senses as she jetted away from that thing's side , whipping around to face her dead on, nearly knocking into Quinn again. "W-WHO ARE YOU!" She mindlessly screamed at the new comer, not seeing the strange looks that everyone in town shot at her…

The Plymouth Fury blinked in surprise by the strange reaction she received, "I'm Christine, from last night? When you blacked out on us?... Don't you remember?" something connected in her thoughts, "Oh honey, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

Alice blinked furiously in disbelief, "What?" She said sharply causing Doc to sharply nudge her side, "Alice, she's just trying to be nice, you don't need to get snippy."

Alice eyed her strangely, observing her reactions… Her face was concerned… but… it didn't touch her eyes….. Those horrid eyes…

"No. I'm not sick." Alice tone was still hard, defensiveness kicked in. If she lost her guard even just for a second….

"Alice…" Doc's tone wasn't impressed by her tone still…

"If all of you will excuse me… I'm going to look for my mother…" Alice's eyes narrowed on Christine… that shifted onto Doc….. his face was hard, unimpressed at her action…. A sharp pain pierced her heart….

She closed her eyes… and took off…. In a direction away from there….. it didn't really matter where she went.

She opened her tear filled eyes, some of the tears just dripping from the wind… she didn't want to let everyone know… she was flat out scared…

Christine let herself sigh, "Oh I hope the poor thing is alright. She wasn't looking so good."

Quinn's eyes fell at the thought of that… Alice's hasn't slept well in a while… was she losing it? …Seeing things, starting to believe that her dreams are real…

Quinn found himself sigh, as he knocked himself out of gear, just letting himself roll away…. Deep in thought.

'Alice.' He said her name in his head…. And so many things happened…. A smile crossed his grill… remembering some funny things that happened between the two…reflecting the past… when he told her he was staying, seeing her violet eyes light up at that fact, getting tackled with an embrace…. He chuckled at that thought…. He still didn't regret leaving his Dad, Aero, and his brother, Skyler back at home… His dad understood his decision, where as his brother… normally shy, quickly embraced him and just shook… he was upset…. Quinn knew, He hasn't seen Skyler in years…. And when he was finally out of Jack's prison, stayed for an hour or two… then just got up and left… 'Dang'… He thought to himself, 'So much for catching up with him.'…. but the thing is… he truly loved it here… he felt as if… this is where he truly belonged… Here in Radiator Springs, with the town folk, with….. a smiled tugged at that thought…… 'Alice'.

… then… the smile quickly faded to present day, Alice being dragged back by Mater… Those panicked eyes, the edginess…. Her nightmares…. His eyes softened at that thought…. Watching her cry in her sleep….. mumbling about those horrible red brown eyes…

………. He hit his brakes. Red Brown eyes. Hang on….

He turned back around again…. Facing the new comer… Her smile was normal…. But her eyes were a little… strange….creepy looking…. He felt a shiver go up his hid…. How can you blame someone that has nightmares because of those eyes, heck even just looking at those eyes he might have nightmares himself! What normal folk has Red eyes?....

He paused, weakly chuckling at himself… then again…. What normal folk has "gifts"? Look at the town now, you got a women car that can heal…somewhere at least….. A young charger that can mimic anyone… a young mustang that can stop time… Possibly another with protection… If his father was around, they could go wherever they wanted in a blink of an eye… Skyler with….

Something Dawned on him… back tracking a little on his conversation he was having with himself… Alice's Mom… Kendal… She was missing… didn't Alice say something like that in her sleep… her mom, gone… And now she's….

Another thing just came to him…. Alice… the gift of time… .. i-is it possible that she's….

Quinn's eyes lit up, she wasn't crazy! "Alice!" He quickly gunned it … passing the town folk , which to them looked like a red blur screaming "Alice!"

Doc blinked at the sudden sight… "What the heck is going on with this town lately?"

Honestly I hate how this chapter ended up…..


	9. Words Unspoken

Sorry…. It's been rough…. But HAY ANYONE CAN REVIEW! PLEASE DO!

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 9: ****Words Unspoken.**

The dodge speed off down the road, causing Doc to clear his irritated throat from the dust that he kicked up. Doc watched his taillight streak in the shadows, even well after the dodge was out of his line of sight. Quinn was edgy…. Shook in up….. Unsettled…. Stirred up…

The irritation never subsided as he forced himself to cough up the dust… … like the dirt he breathed in

He let his mind wonder as his eyes still was fixated on those "taillights"…. Both the Dodges…. And the Chrysler 300's…. Quinn wasn't the only one that was stirred up…

'_Hudson! What happened to my baby! What's going on!" Her normally warm liquid midnight eyes, were hard as they locked with Doc's. "…. __**Where did you take her**__?..."_

"_Kendal" Doc's gently spoke to the easily worked up mother. "She's going to be alright, she just fainted while we were at Wheel Well. It's nothing serious… I promise"_

_Kendal took a minute for her to connect the dots that her only living daughter was going to be okay… and let herself relax, except for her unusually hard eyes that never left Doc's. "I want to see her."_

_Doc looked away from her to prepare himself, then back at her as he tugged her side with a tire. "I think now's not the time…Alice needs her rest a-" he got cut off when Kendal moved closer to him, her hard eyes narrowing, burning a hole in his sentence._

"_Hudson... "her words came out slowly and unusually harsh. "… Wither you like it or not… I'm going to see my baby…. No matter what condition she's in…." She paused creating another powerful sentence to add on to her speech…. "….And if you don't want to be at my side, then stay out of my way… …. She's the only baby I've got left….. and I've still got a lot of catching up to do…." Her eyes blinked slowly as she shook off Doc's tire from her side, and slowly headed towards the cozy cone._

_Doc swallowed hard… and quietly followed at her side….._

_Kendal rolled into the cone as she let her mother like eyes wonder around her own kin….. the paleness of her features…. The dusty sides of her travel up…. The overly relaxed tires resting on their sides… the steady quiet breaths that left her frame….. as Doc watched her with soft eyes…._

_Kendal slowly rolled back a little, catching the attention of her on looker…. "Did she complain of anything?... like a hood ache or something?" she asked softly in worry._

_Doc's eyes_ _cautiously looked up into Kendal's strange hard eyes again…and lightly shook his hood… "No. not at all." His voice was softer than normal, almost matching hers._

_The Chrysler 300 Midnight eyes looked back over at Alice… then back at Doc… but not alone this time… A White snow ring rippled around her iris, causing the moonlight to dance in her bright glowing ring…_

_It took Doc a second to recognize her distinct ring…. And it took him another second to realize what she was about to do… "You're going to find out what's wrong?"…. he quietly said…. And …it took him another second… for him to realize how stupid of a question it was to ask…. he closed his eyes ,a smile tugged, waiting for her to chuckle and say something like "Are you really asking me that question Hudson?" …. But…_

_He cracked open his eyes, as his very weak smile faded when that chuckle was taking too long. As she still looked at him with those rings of hers, expressionless. "Yes, I am."_

_That ate at his heart, he hated to see her "liveliness" drained completely away to this, expressionless…ness… it wasn't like her…. w…. was she hurting? Was something bothering her?_

_She slowly rolled back up and rested a tire on her daughter's side… closing her eyes… concentrating…. _

_Doc looked around the area as if he was on guard… protecting the two from being disturbed….from the gift she's going to use…._

_A weird noise disturbed him, causing him to roll back, facing Kendal again. Her eyes were wide as she quickly took her tire off of her side, like it burned…. Her ring quickly faded…. As she just stared at Doc, with distant eyes….._

_Doc's eyes widened, as a wave of panic rippled through him… "W-What did you see?"_

_Kendal took a second… collecting her scrambled thoughts…. "I-I don't know…. I can't understand it…"_

_Doc rolled closer to her, "What do you mean you can't understand it?" He asked as gently as he could muster._

_Kendal once again paused…like it was hard for her to understand what he was saying… her eyes fixated on a point…. Not moving… "it… it was bizarre… disturbing…. It just hit me all at once…."…. another long pause…. Her eyes slightly quivering back and forth over that point she zoned off on… "l-like she was dreaming…" Her eyes blinked a few times… as she looked back at him, "She really is having horrible dreams…"_

_Doc found himself staring at her… reflecting Alice showing him that green journal…. He looked around the room to find what he was looking for… her journal, partially opened by a pen wedged in side it rested on the nightstand that sat by Kendal's side…. _

_Doc lifted his tire pointing at it… "Could you get that for me?"_

_Kendal paused, her eyes tracing a line, followed his tire to the journal… and gingerly picked up the journal and slowly opened it, wide enough so that both of them can see it, but careful enough not to let the pen slip on the floor…. _

_Doc's eyes scanned the short hand of Alice's dreams…. the darkness of the dreams… this repeating figure that keeps haunting her…. _

"_What…" Kendal broke the ever growing silence "What could all this possibly mean? I mean she has… __**death**__… on all of these pages…." Her eyes grew a little wider in distress…. "S-she's even got me in there…."_

_Doc lifted his eyes from the page… "She put, "mom's missing"…. That doesn't necessarily mean…. Well… __**that**__."_

_Kendal swallowed hard as her eyes just stared into the page… _

_Doc gently nudged her side. _

_Kendal's eyes looked over at his… now soft…and full of worry…. Causing the soft eyes to fall to the ground…._

_Doc pulled her in close to him, trying to ease her racing mind… "You're going to be alright. I swear by it."_

_She leaned on him for support…. "it's not me I'm worried about…"_

_Doc's eye ridge raised slightly … "then what are you worried about then?"_

… _Kendal paused….closing her eyes….. taking a moment before speaking….just relaxing, enjoying the closeness….. then her eyes opened… as she looked over into his eyes… "I'm worried about-" She paused…. Backing away from his comfort as she straightened herself out… "Can I help you?" She asked someone…_

_Doc eyed Kendal oddly, until he looked over to the Plymouth Fury that stood in the doorway… who was glaring at him…. then glaring at her…. and then her eyes relaxed a little as frustration was still present in her voice. "Yes, I'm new around here… and I was wondering if Huddy would show me a place that I can stay."_

_Kendal looked over at Hudson with slightly hard eyes, "Huddy?"_

_Doc felt the tension in the room build as both eyes were on him… "It's a long story…. You see She's…"_

_Christine butted in, "I'm Huddy's __**Fiancée,**__ Christine." She said the words loud and clear for the word to hear…. As she stuck her tire out to shake, with her words being bitter…_

_Both Kendal and Doc rolled back in shock as Kendal looked over at him, "You have a Fiancée?" She looked at him… in just frustration and shock. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

_Doc blinked a few times, "Now hang on just a dang minute…. I never got the chance to propose or nothin'…." Doc's eyes locked with Christine's, "I mean I still got the dang thing in my office… and all it's been doin' is just collecting dust all of these years. You left before I even had the chance!"_

_Christine features softened… "But Huddy, I knew you would propose….."_

_Doc closed his eyes tight…. This is ripping him apart from the inside out….. "You. left. me… when I wreaked in '54….. "_

"_But Huddy, you knew how daddy was… Don't you remember? He was over bearing and mean…." Christine's voice was soft and pleading…._

"_if I recall… you didn't even care… even when….." Doc paused…. Gritting his teeth together…. "When my Crew Chief…. __**Passed away**__….."_

"_No no… I did Honey… I really did… I was telling you to win the race for him…. don't you remember Silly?"_

_Kendal curled her lip at Christine… not liking the effect She was giving off on him….. "Hudson… I think we'd better go…." She slowly guided Doc out of the cone …_

_Christine butted in… getting in between Doc and Kendal… "Yes Huddy I think __**we**__ should… We have a lot of catching up to do…."_

_Kendal glared at her with an aw struck expression and looked over at Doc… His eyes looked to the ground…. Distant like…. _

_Kendal couldn't take it, "Can't you see what you're doing to him?"_

_Christine's eyes were fierce "Can't you see You were never welcomed here?"_

_Kendal went to say something…. Then looked over at Doc… then back at her….. as she lowered herself… no one was going to back her up….._

"_You're just a brokenhearted waste of scrap metal who's just desperate to find a place to stay…. to feel important…. Instead of the mutant freak you really are."_

_Kendal's eyes widened at her, as Christine laughed darkly, "You think I didn't see your lil' eye trick back there? Please, it's hard not to see it." She paused looking at her… "Why do you kid yourself Kendal? You're a freak, nobody wants you! When are you going to accept that and just rid yourself from everyone... heck you'd be doing them a favor..."_

_Kendal's eyes were hard…. As she looked over at Doc…. Who weakly looked back in return… afraid to speak….. Her eyes watered… as she crashed her lids together… "fine… I see how it is…."_

_She looked at the Hornet again…. "Goodbye Hudson. I won't curse your life with mine any longer…." Her eyes closed again… "Take care of Alice for me". As she quickly pulled away…. Her taillights cutting into the night….. as they faded off into the darkness…. _

"_Kendal…" He breathed…. As he shut his eyes…. And swallowed back tears…. "I'm sorry…"_

_Christine looked over at him, "It's okay Huddy, you don't need to worry about her anymore…"_

_He looked up at her… and then back down…. Defeated… "but…."_

_Christine caught that….. "But… what?"_

_Doc kept his mouth shut… Christine… was violent when angry…. He… didn't want to … set her off… for both his… and her sake…._

_Christine's eyes narrowed, " You don't like you do you Huddy?" Her voice was sharp and the volume rose with her anger…._

_Doc paused…. Looked back at the taillight from the recent memory of her… longing to run after her…. longing to go back in time… and say something…. Despite his fear of getting her hurt…. More than she already is….. _

"_Huddy... answer me….."_

…_. Doc….closed his eyes….and spoke through gritted teeth…. "No…I don't like her at all."_

_Christine smiled…. And kissed him lightly on the fender. "Good boy…" she said approvingly as she moved away from his side….._

_Doc's eyes looked over at Christine moving away….. and the road…. Where she took off too…. " it's true….I don't __**like**__ her….." His eyes started to burn a little….. as he slowly rolled to his clinic… _

_Christine rolled slowly passed the open Cone…. To an open green journal on the floor…. A smile curved up on her grill…. A dark twisted smile…. As she read her dreams….. a very dark crooked smirk formed… as she shut the book…. Putting back on the night stand…. And quietly shut the door…._

_She rolled out from the cozy cone… and quietly chased after the Chrysler 300…. With the plan that was perfectly shaped for her… in a dream journal…..' _


	10. A Broken Record Of a Memory

Yeah… if this chapter feels like déjà vu…. .. Good!... lil' refresher chapter… thus… it feels like a "broken record"…. And honestly… this might be a lil' broken sounding… I've been ill… so… I can't really re-read very well… sorry….

**Rings of fate**

**Chapter 10:** **A Broken Record… of a Memory….**

The double doors creaked in protest as the hornet slowly rolled in to his well kept clinic, with a heavy heart, and a complex mind. Some things from his past…. He preferred to remain in the past… nothing was worth remembering…..

He rolled slowly past his equipment, the lift sat in the middle of the room… with monitors and wires…. And …

' _a broken disfigured body staring back at her. The gashes, the melted parts, the dents, parts of her fender stuck out violently in weird ways, and that was only the first couple of glances. The paint color, she wasn't sure, the majority was exposed steel and metal stained with…oil. Her eyes swear that they could see hint's of blue, like ocean blue bits on the frame, but in this state she wasn't sure anymore. The front was crumpled and twisted, and the roof was dented… the only thing she can recognize on this strange body is the stunning, vibrant violet eyes that stared back at her. This disfigured body…that was Alice's.'_

His eyes blinked furiously as they darted away from the lift, trying to keep his mind to the present… and his heart as whole as possible… as his eyes caught the working mirror…

'_Grease covered his face in the oddest of places, as sweat beaded on the frame of his windshield…"Oh!" he gave out a hearty chuckle, "Well look at that", as a patched up Mustang chuckled warmly at his reaction.'_

Doc lightly laughed at that memory and he found himself blinking back mindless tears… a broken little smile…. As he shook the memory out of his hood….

'Oh come on now Doc' he thought to himself, 'Enough with the water works…. '

He swallowed hard, and took a few breaths… today has just been eating him alive… he went to roll past his "working station" and go inside his personal quarters … like he normally does when he gets like this…. when something stopped him…. a photo… an old faded photo…. Of a cranky Falcon forcing a smile on his face with the lil' hornet next to him holding his first registration….

Doc paused…. And just looked at the picture…. That forced smile…. He never did like taking pictures…. That and being told what to do….

He found himself weakly chuckling at that as he un-hung the picture from the wall… getting a closer look at it… "Mr. Wattsmen…" a small smile grew, more so on the right side…. "My only friend."… His smile reached his eyes, as they went back and forth…. "Dang… has it been that long already?...Now I'm almost as old as you were back then." He found himself chuckling very weakly…. "My have the years flown…"

… "doc….?"

He's thoughts snapped out of his mind to the sound of the soft quiet voice at the other end of the room…

He rolled back a little to see a familiar face…. A small smile was on his face…. Until he saw the tears running from those violet eyes….

"Alice... what's the matter?"….. His voice crooked out….

Alice stood there, sniffling, her breathing coming as short choppy breaths…. Her mouth tried forming words…. … and then her voice barely kicked in, "i-i can't find mom…." She took in a shaken breath…. "I've looked everywhere…. …i… don't know what happened…. Or what's going on…."….

She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes... As she moved herself to the side…. Somewhat hiding her face…

Doc felt his tank tighten as he found himself drop the picture on the ground, and rushing over to her side, pulling her shaking frame close to his…. "I'm sure she's okay Alice…." He whispered his wish into her side… trying to not only calm her restless mind….

She leaned into him as her breaths were broken and choppy at Doc's side…. Doc swallows back his own tears… "She's strong Alice… She made it through all those years with Jack… I'm sure she'll pull through….I have faith in her…."

She swallowed hard, the broken choppy breaths slowly smoothed out as those calming words sunk deep in her mind… "…y-your right….s-sorry…"

Doc closed his eyes, nudging her slightly in encouragement, "Don't be, She's your mother… it's hard… I understand." He gently wiped a tear away with his tire… "Your fine…"

She nodded slowly as she looked over at Doc…. " Thanks."

Doc smiled a small smile "No problem kiddo….."

Alice leaned on him a little more…as her eyes caught the shimmer of broken glass… "Doc, w-what's that?"

Doc glanced up from Alice to look at the shimmering glass all over the floor with a wood frame face down, as he blinks in realization. He "dropped" it harder than he thought…. There is one memory broken…

He slowly rolled over to the broken frame on the floor… cautiously flipping it over with a tire… the old wooden frame fell apart in two pieces causing the remaining broken glass to fall out in itty bitty shards….the Picture was left, unharmed.

"Doc… is that you?" Alice quietly spoke from his side, looking at the picture over his fender…

Doc chuckled warmly and he pointed at the picture of the lil' hornet. "yeah, that's me… When I was… Maybe a lil' younger than you Alice... and… " He moved his tire, pointing at the figure standing next to the lil' hornet. "That, is my ol' Crew Chief. Mr. Wattsmen."

Alice looked at the picture with slight amusement, "Wow, he looks enthused…"

Doc chuckled softly at her comment, "Oh he hated pictures… He claimed he doesn't take pictures very well…."

Alice put a slight smirk on her face… "I'd say…"

Doc looked over at her, and gave her a playful nudge. "However, none the less, He had this picture on his desk for all those years…"

Doc smiled as he eyed the picture, remembering his Crew Chief….

"W-What happened to him? Where is he now?"

Doc paused as he let out a sigh… his distant eyes… zoned out too that day…. " You see…. I don't really know what happened to him…. I got into a fight the night before the big race….."

' "_Hey kid, Do you even realize what you're getting yourself into?" The Falcon snapped at the Hornet stubborn youth. "I understand you love the girl, but come on! Marriage? Don't you think you're a lil' young for that?"_

_The Hornet sigh in frustration, "No, I know exactly what I'm doing. She loves me!"_

"_No, She's loves __using__ you! Can't you see that!" The falcon Backed off, his oil boiled from the frustration that grew from within' … he'd wanted to ram some sense into him…. but that she-devil already sunk her claws on her pray…. "You are changing Hudson…."_

_The Hornet blinked, as he rolled back in shock… He never called him by his first name… _

"_W-why did you call me…" he paused… unable to finish his sentence… almost afraid…_

_The falcon sighed. "What happened to that lil' rascal that I first met?… You were smart, energetic, full of character… I tried my best to set you right…. And when she came in… She put a chain around you, controlling you, charming you… and you feel into her trap…" The Falcon paused, as a new fit of frustration flooded over him " Your changing!_ _She's changing you. So much in fact I can't even tell who the hell you are anymore! That's saying a lot for someone who basically raised you!"_

_The Hornet rose on his tires in defense, " You didn't raise me! Heck, You didn't even care for me at all! All you cared about was Money and Racing! Why can't you just accept what is best for me, and move on with our lives…."_

_The wise Falcon eyes closed… which caused he protégé to snarl at him and dart out of his house…_

_It was quiet in the faded tan house, the only thing left on in the room was a single lamp… that lit up a picture frame… the falcon's eyes opened as he slowly rolled over towards it… His horrible face with that forced smile, next too at young lil' Hornet holding his first registration…. He felt a very small sad smile on his face. " I care for ya more than you know kid….I just wish that your wise enough to open your eyes…. And see your being toyed with…." _

_He rolled over towards the desk…. And stared off in the distance… wishing that Hornet would roll back into his house, and started the whole conversation over …. … .. ._

_But… it was taking too long… he should of turned around and come back right about now…._

_The sound of tires kicking up gravel caught the Falcon's attention…. He came back?... He came back…. The Falcon rose on his tires…. "Kid I gotta tell ya something…."_

_The Falcon raced to the door…when he stopped halfway….. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" He hissed at the she-devil….'_

"So…. So you got into a fight with Mr. Wattsmen? You went back and got it straightened out…right?" Alice asked Doc… almost in a pleading manner… hooked to the past….

Doc paused…. His eyes closed slowly…. "I've said too much…"

"No no! Don't stop it there… What happened?"

Doc froze…. His eyes growing distant…. …. "Well?" She asked...

"I raced back... wanting to apologies…. Wanting to fix everything…. But…. When I got to his house…. I couldn't take everything back…"

' _The faded tan house barely stood out from the thick, willow trees with the dying sunlight of the day…. "Mr. Wattsmen!"…. The Hudson raced towards the house at a decent pace… guilt in his eyes…. As he rolled into the house and his chasse close to the ground in defeat…. "Mr. Wattsmen… i… I'm sorry for getting worked up before… it's just… this…" he's eyes rose up from the warn floor boards…. To the strange dark room…. Mr. Wattsmen always has a light on in the house…. Did he leave?..._

"_Mr. Wattsmen?" The Hornet asked again to the dark, creaky house….a shiver ran up his frame…. The house….for the first time….felt…. __**dark**__…. _

"_H-He went to go clear his head… yeah… that's what "…. He looked out the open door, that was propped open with a metal/wooden milk create still holding 5 filled glass bottles…. His gut tightened…he wouldn't prop a door open if he was going out….._

"_Mr. Wattsmen?..." He quietly rolled around inside the house….when his tire rolled over something…. He stopped, and quickly rolled back…. A thick, hard covered book got caught under his tire…. His most prized possession that he cherished... and cradled in his gentle tires like a newborn baby when he reads it …__**the Holy Bible**__…. _

_The hornet was horrified… Mr. Wattsmen kept his Bible safe in the wooden box…. That…. Now laid cracked and open on the other side of the room…. Instead on his desk…._

_Hudson looked up at the once perfectly kept room…. And his fears… sickened…. His book self was knocked over, littering his knowledge all over his office…. His desk turned over on its side that he crafted himself with sweat and labor… and….. …_

_Hudson felt his tank lurch…_

"_Mr…. Mr. Wattsmen!" His voice cracked under pressure that his emotions was overwhelming …_

_The oil soaked floor felt sticky under his tires as he rolled over to his crew chief's broken frame….. Mr. Wattsmen…. One of the strongest folk he knows… was gargling… drowning…. …. In his own oil…. His grey eyes weakly rolled over to meet his crystal…. As he winced and choked… oil bubbling up in his lungs…. Oozing out of his grill…. "D-Dang!... I… I wish I could do somethin'!... " He rushed over to the phone… to hear someone talking on the other end... some female voice… "Umm.. Ma'am, I really need the line!" the Hudson Voice almost shouted at the women, panic thick in his voice… … There was silence on the other line "What's goin' on Sugar? You sound like your rattlin' right out of your tires!" Her Southern accent was thick on the line… "please... I need to get help, My… My friend…. h-he's hurt really bad…." ….. "Oh.. I hope it's nothin' too bad… I'll clear the line for ya…." And her line made a satisfying click…. … Hudson spun a few numbers on the phone…. And waited for "Operator…"_

"_Yes, Hi... Can't you please get help!... My Crew Chief Mr Wa-"_

"_Alright hon' hang on a second…"…._

_A muted sound was heard…. For a short time ….. then " Sparksville County Sheriff's department."_

_Tears ran down his hood….. ….. as his mouth couldn't form into words….. "Hello?... Anyone there?"_

"_Hi…." His voice sounded broken….. as he turned to face his crew chief… lying still…. "…. I'd like to report a brake in..…" his breathing became very broken…. As he watched the body not moving for a while now…. Too long….. "__**Someone murdered my Crew Chief**__!"_

_He dropped the phone…. As he fell to the ground… Sobbing….. at the cold side of his best friend…..'_

If the phones confused you… Here's a lil' history for ya….. Phone lines where shared per streets…. So if someone was on the phone… you have to wait for them to hang up or ask for them to be able to use the phone. *smiles*


	11. The Curse of The Jade Ring

Rings of Fate:

Chapter 11: The Curse of the Jade Ring.

' _blurry…. Fuzzy….. that…. Woozy faint feeling….. the world spinning….. the brown green things all around… what are they …trees?... yeah that's right…. Trees…. And…. A gray streak…. What? …. R…ro…. Ah… what…. What is it ….. a ro-oa…roa-ad…..road…..road….a road. Yes... Maybe?... Yes…. The can lead… lead home…. I need to go home…. ….i….i gotta…..at least reach for the road….. _

_Whoa…. M-my tire….it's … it's all shredded… ah!... my fender… wh-what?... Ah… this….this pain… this horrible pain!... it's….. it's not going away… why? Why isn't it going away!... it's just growing…..ah…. No!... No!... come on I can't black out now!... I need to get back!... I need to get home!... I need to tell him… I need…. i….i….'_

She blinked a few times when her side was being shaken around without her control…

"Alice… you zonin' out on me. Are you alright?"

She blinked… Doc's clinic, broken picture frame, some glass on the floor…. She didn't move from the spot that she was in…. what… what the heck happened?

"Alice?" Doc stared, his eyes slightly going wide in worry. "Alice…?"

She just looked at him with distant eyes…. Her Jade Ring flashing in and out… almost pulsing in her violet eyes…. "D-Doc…." Her weak voice stuttered with her weakening speech…

Doc's eyes were concerned as he pressed himself close to her, almost ready to catch her if need be… "Alice, are you alright? Do you feel sick? Faint? What? Kiddo, you have to talk to me."

Her eyes just stared off on a random spot near Doc… Her ring flickering…..

' "_Finally! After all of these years!..." Her venom voice hissed from the Hudson's crumpled side…. "I get to end this!"_

_The Hudson one eye was the only thing that wasn't crushed and/or disfigured from Her violent blows... a single tear overflowed in his windshield as his oil spotted, crippled bumper barely formed the word …. "w-why?"_

_The Plymouth fury stood proud and strong, as that evil smirk grew…. "You never cared about what I want! What I needed! You always messed things up and just got in the way! You and that crappy crew chief of yours! Both of you just wouldn't have my way…. And just like him, You butted into my personal business and have to tell me otherwise… and just like him….I have to take you out."_

_The Hudson's eye widened at her words, the old puzzle pieces finally coming together, "…it was y-you?…y-y-you're the one that killed…." A swift movement from the Fury caused the Hudson to stop dead in his weak speech…. His breath was caught short in his throat as he started coughing….gurgling…._

_The weak, beaten frame eased to the ground…..and landed…broken….. and cold….'_

"Alice!" Doc held Alice close… fear started to slip into his voice….. her eyes… were so distant….. and her ring just wouldn't leave….

Alice's eyes were barely open…. As they weakly looked up into Docs…..

'"_I…I can't…." She felt her faint words slur out of her mouth as she gasped for air. Pain hit her in waves with every knock and every fire her engine … pain…_

_She had to stop. She couldn't breathe! It was almost like the air was too thick for her little lungs to take in. she was suffocating… she had to stop… she felt like she was dying….she painted….her vision started speckling with black dots as a numbness started tingling through her body…. "No… No… I can't…." She tried to remain focused on staying awake as she started moving again…. "Not now…. Not for his sake…"_

_Him… the one that changed her life…. The one that saved her from death…. Is now fighting it…._

_She found herself swallowing hard, as her drive to keep moving forward strengthened, "Oh Doc please don't….." '_

Her ring weakened a lil'…. As she was leaning heavy on Doc for support…. Her tires shaking slightly as Doc could only hold her burning frame close to him…. and wait for this wave…. To stop…. Whatever it was that she was fighting….

'_The Figure snapped its head up at the sound of the watcher. The Red Brown eyes pierced her mind…making her heart stop… making her catch a breath…she'd been caught._

"_**You!"**__ it rasped with venom heavy in its voice. The heavy engine revved richly as the figure rushed to her senses… the thirst of death in its features…_

_She froze, her heart stopped when those Reddish Brown eyes ate at her soul…'_

She forced her eyes shut…..gritting her teeth….. focusing…. But…. It was so hard…. To focus….. she felt weak…. Dizzy…..

"D-Doc…. The visions….. are coming back…." Her frame shivered oddly at his side….. "i…I can't control it….. it's… so hard… to focus…"…

Doc gritted his teeth…. He wished he knew what he could do to help…. Anything with her ring…. Was out of the question…. He wished Kendal was here at his side… he wished she was here with him…. helping him…healing her… He was only a Doctor… not a miracle worker…. Not…. Kendal….

However, something in his gut…. feared… there was something… truly wrong…. With Alice… that had nothing to do..with her gift….

Alice tensed up slightly…. Her eyes widen…. Her ring strong in her eyes…. "I…. I gotta… do something…."…. She pushed away from him weakly staggering towards the door…. " I gotta know… I gotta see…."… her eyes slowly rolled over to Doc…. And that photo…. Of…. Doc and….his…..Crew Chief….

"Alice, don't do this…" Doc's weaken words softly spoke…. "Stay here… and rest…. You're not well."

"But I-I just gotta find out what happened….." Her rings flashed….. and…..her frame…. Started lighting up…. Bright….. almost as if a new sun was born inside the clinic, blinding Doc's eyes….. "Alice…. Alice wait!" He reached out towards Alice to ask her where she was going, to hold her back, to keep her safe….. But…..

_She was gone._

####

Alice opened her eyes to find herself falling…. Landing on loose gravel that caused her to slip down the unfamiliar terrain…. She felt her oil pump pounding against her hood when her tires caught traction on the gravel…. "D-Doc?"… she weakly called out to the Forrest of trees, her panic stricken features jetted around, trying to find that Hudson Hornet, trying to find the clinic… Trying….. to understand… where she was.

Her eyes caught something in the distance, causing herself to whip around to face it…. A faded tan house, barely standing out from the old willow trees that brushed up alongside it, the gentle wind blowing the hair like strands of the willow, grazing the open window…. With a single light on in the house…

She just stared…. "Déjà vu ." she whispered quietly to herself… and she slowly made her way closer to the house…. "this…is this…what I think it is?"…

She glanced over at the front of the house, veering off just slightly on her way to the open window to look at the mail box… "This is it… it's _got_ to be it… it's just like how he described it."

Her eyes narrowed on the rough painted name on the side of the mailbox that read….**264 Wattsmen**

….. She Stopped dead in her tracks…. It was it… to the spot and date….. it was just like in her dream!

She started going over to the well lit window when her tires suddenly gave out on her causing her fame to crash on the ground, her Jade ringed eyes wanted to close out of pure weakness….. She was weakening fast….. 'Come on Alice… your better than this!'… She mentally couched herself, forcing her weight back on her shaking tires….

"Hey! What are you doing here?" the voice came from the window, causing Alice to run right under the window, to keep from being seen… " Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

'Did he see me! Oh shoot I'm dead, I'm so dead...' Her worried Ringed eyes looked up and into the open window. To her relief the blue falcon, from the picture Doc had in his office, wasn't facing in her direction at all. He faced towards the dark red figure.

"I should of done this a long time ago…" that familiar venom sound hissed at the Falcon who huffed at her dark edginess of a voice…. "And what makes you think you can come barging into my house?"

The Falcon sat taller, " You've done enough, you not only wrecked his life, but mine as well!"

The Figure rolled a little closer to the Falcon, her sharp red features bounced the light off of her hide…. Showing…. A Plymouth Fury.

The Fury Smirked sharply, causing her unnatural white teeth to shine in the light… her… unusually sharp teeth….

"Oh, I didn't _wreak_ your life…." The Fury cocked her tire back in a throwing position….and launched something in the air…. The Mustangs ringed eyes widened as she quickly ducted down just enough for the projectile to scrap her roof and land with a thud behind her…

She turned a little to see the object tumble down and rested beside her tire…. " A brick?"

A loud crashing sound of broken glass caused Alice to jump back and lock her eyes on the window….the light… gone...

Violent noises…. Struggle…. The sound of crunching metal… the screaming… the pain…. The agony….the ….

Alice mindlessly whimpered… shaking slightly as she snuggled up close to the wall for some attempt at comfort… Memories… Nightmares…. Jack…. Ripping her from her mother's side…..the pain in her cry…

'Doc….m-mom…. I wish you were here right now….'….she closed her watering ringed eyes… as she waited for the horrible sounds to cease.

"I'm taking it."

Alice blinked a few times, causing her curious nature to peek over the windowsill and into the dark gloomy room… books everywhere… and the broken lamp littered the floor… and a blue crumpled figure….that was Mr. Wattsmen….

Her eyes widened. Tears pooled in her eyes and she knew far too well what was going to happen to him… if only she could help…..

"I knew it!" the crippled Falcon rasped through his shaking frame….. "you were no good…... you-."

The Plymouth Fury quickly took a sharp blade and shoved it right in the soft spot… right below the rocker panels….. Taking his last true breath away from him….

Alice winced at the sight… causing a slight gasping sound to escape from her lips…. Her eyes widened

The Fury's eyes shot up to the source of the sound coming from a single open window.

###

Her frame crashed on the ground…. Her eyes… weakly opened….. ….. and see looked around…. Her tank twisted and sloshed funny…. As her ring faded from her eyes causing her shaking weakening body to fail against her will and her weakened violet eyes unwilling rolled to the back of her head…..

A figure waited in the woods….. smiling her crooked evil smile….. everything was going perfectly.


	12. The Price of Yearning

**Rings of Fate**

**Chapter 12: The Price of Yearning….**

Doc paced around the room…. Fear eating at his wisdom and calm nature… making him restless…. No one in town has seen Alice or Kendal… and…. Quinn…. Where the heck did Quinn go?

He stopped in his tracks… his crystal eyes focusing on a point, deep in thought….Quinn…. he was a good kid….. had a good heart, and he can be a goof sometimes…. But…. He wouldn't just take off…. He just never seemed to be the type to just run away….

Doc grumbled to himself , "he could of at least told someone where he was goin'…"

Alice…. He always was around her…. …. if he found Alice, Quinn shouldn't be too far behind her…. …

A very small smile tugged at the corner of Doc's grill from that thought…. Alice and Quinn…. Quinn and Alice…. A very soft low chuckle sounded from Doc.

But… Alice….. just disappeared…. Right in his tires…

Doc swallowed funny as whatever happiness quickly drained from his features…. "she could be anywhere…" Doc's voice was almost a whisper….. "She could be sick…" Doc blinked slowly… "Actually….. she hasn't eattin' all day…."… fear coated his soft eyes….. "…. I hope it's just something she ate last night…"….. he closed his eyes….. "she…

"Kendal….."

Just her name caused guilt to twist in his gut…. "oh…Kendal…"

His eyes closed in frustration… slamming a tire on the ground…when crunching sound came from under his tires….

He paused…. Slowly lifting he tire….. as he watched some of the broken shards fall from under his whitewalls… the broken glass from the broken frame still littered the ground…..

He gently set his tire on the clean tile near the glass… and just stared at the shimmer... the glass bouncing the light all around the room…. How ironic it was… Broken Glass… Beautiful and harmless… but Dangerous and deceiving….

His eyes closed…

"Huddy?... Huddy, Darling? Are you alright?"

He gritted his teeth at the oversweet voice as that caused him to almost shudder in his frame… He took his tire, and started pushing the glass around him into a small pile…. "yeah…"

"Oh, I saw the glass on the ground and thought something happened" Her over sweet voice fueled at Doc's frustration. She rolled over, grazing her side with his…..Doc took a step sideways….

Christine paused at his side step… "Aww Huddy are you achy? Does it hurt when I do this?" Christine stepped to the side, rubbing her fender with his…. Doc leaned away from her... "in a way."

Christine snapped away from him and shot him a look, "What's bothering you Sweetie…." Her eyes narrowed as that "sweet" speech died from her voice….

He sighed… closing his eyes…. Picturing that familiar 300 on his side….. her midnight blue eyes reading him….

"Huddy!"

He flinched at his pet name.

"Huddy! You better answer me!" Her eyes seemed to blaze with furry….. "You know what happens when I'm mad… "

Doc flinched at the thought.

"Huddy!Answer me!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

Christine snapped back in surprise, "what did you just say?"

Doc rose a little higher on his shocks, His face just as hard as his crystal narrowed eyes….. "Oh, I think you heard me quite clearly."

Christine eyes were fierce…. "Huddy…" she hissed…. "You listen to me!"

Doc looked at her right in the eye…. "No, You'll shut your trap, and you'll listen to me for once you hot hooded Women Car!"

Christine raised herself even more meeting his piercing gaze….the tension was indescribable …She devil VS Ex. Racer….

"She Devil! Is that how you treat your _fiancé_ you brute!"

"Who said you were! I never got the chance to propose!" He huffed a laugh, "Ha! if it wasn't for you leaving me, I would have made the most ludicrous decision in my life! I should be thanking you!"

"Thanking me? It was because you wreaked that I left! If you didn't mess up on the track we would have been married, rich, and possibly a few kids of our own!"

Doc shuddered at the thought…..

"Plus, you wouldn't be hiding your pitiful self in this cruddy little poor excuse for a town! You wreaked our lives!"

"Oh ho oh! So now it's all _my_ fault that the race was fixed!"

"Yes! You should of known better Huddy! You're the "fabulous Hudson Hornet"! _The Best Racer of all time_! The one that never loses!"

"The Race wasn't fair, Christine! What did you expect from me! Pull a miracle and just jump the trap that I didn't know existed? Or just magically …." He paused….. settling a little in his shocks…..'heal myself….'

"Come on Huddy! You pitiful, useless , scrap metal! Get up and straight things out around here… I need a place to stay once things are in order, and somethings…." Her eyes focused on the Hornet while saying the word… "need to get put back in their place…."

Doc looked back up at her, his teeth bared at the sight of her. "Get…. Out…."

Christine focused her blazing eyes…. "Huddy… I live here now…."

"My house….My Rules….. Get… Out…."

Christine rolled closer to his face…. "You can't tell me what to do huddy…."

Doc's eyes narrowed, "I'm _not_ Huddy."

Christine paused her eyes not weakening…. "Then who are you….. nothing?"

Doc paused…. Remembering….her sweet voice…. That little game she played…. That smile…. The twinkle in her midnight eyes…. The dark fins with the paint that had you guess what color it was…_ 'why do you call me that? 'he asked her questioning….She smiled….'well, isn't that your name?'_….

He took a breath… looked at her straight in the eye…. And said as clear as day… "I am Hudson."

Christine's eyes quivered.

Hudson narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth….. "I am a retired racer… I am a town doctor… I am a judge of a small town… I am a friend to many… I'm important to few… I am a crew chief of McQueen….. I like to see myself as a guardian to Alice…. …." He moved forward causing Christine to back up…. "I know my place in this world…. Do you know yours?"

Christine glared at him, "You shut your mouth."

"You…." He eyed her for a moment….reading her….as he jerked his body towards the door… "Get Out of my Clinic."

Christine paused. Blinking a few times in surprise. Her eyes fell to the ground…. Then back up at him…. "Fine… I see how it is…."…. her grill curved up into a sickening smile…. "You're going to be sorry…."

Hudson found himself growling out his frustration…. "I don't care what you plan on doing to me Christine…"

Christine smirked… "Oh… but I already have…. "Hudson"…. …"… Her eyes sparkled…. "Who said revenge starts with _you_?"

Doc's eyes widened….his expression dying on his face…

####

"Ken-dal!"…. His earthy voice echoed further down, bouncing the sound around like it was so sort of game of catch… if only someone would return the call…..

"Alice?"….. His tired voice went higher in pitch at the thought that… Alice could be just like Kendal… missing…

"Kendal!" … "Alice!"….. He swallowed, his warm brown eyes searched the grassy scenery that at this point seemed to blend together into one massive green smear alongside the road….

"Ke-" He paused in his stride as his voice froze from yelling for what feels like all day…..his eyes shut tight as he eased himself to a halt… this almost seemed….pointless…..

He opened his frustrated eyes… as he looked up at the sunny blue sky….. then back down at the ground… he swallowed hard…. As his eyes looked back up at the blue sky…..

"Momma?" his voice was so soft, it almost sounded like he was a little toddler as his wondrous eyes looked for some sort of response…. "h-how did you … keep on going?...when everything seems… hopeless?"….He found his eyes burn with emotion as he felt his heart tighten…. He needed his mother…. Her strength, Her wisdom, and her endless hope…

A breeze rubbed up along his side, causing Quinn to relax… a wave of calmness washed over him….

'_Don't give up….'_

His soft eyes zoned at the road ahead….. "I feel like I failing….like, am I even going the right way? Should I keep running around until I run myself dry? Do I go back?"…. he paused… "Heck! Alice might be with Kendal now at Flo's…." a flutter of hope grew for a second…. Then fell just as quickly as it came….

'_Don't give up…..'_

Quinn felt himself sigh, "how will I know?" he spoke his mind to the world…. "How will I know if I will find them….? how do I know where to go?"

'_Don't give up….on something… that is worth fighting for…..'_

Quinn swallowed, "Don't give up on something that is worth fighting for…."He swallowed hard at the last words she said to him toyed with his mind, and his heart…

His eyes were fierce, focused and determined; he revved his low rich engine…fueled with a new drive…..

"they are worth fighting for… all of them….Alice, Kendal, Doc, lightning…. everyone in town…. Even Sheriff….." He paused, rethinking that statement... then nodded in agreement… "Even though quite frankly…. He scares the living sparkplugs right out of me!"

He started forward again…. Then slammed on his brakes when a thought occurred to him, "Sheriff never got back about the whole "impersonating a sheriff" thing….."…. He paused…. As he just sat there for a few more moments…. Blank faced… wondering…..

####

Blurry…. Fuzzy vision…. The brown/ green things surrounded her vision…..trees?... Yeah… trees she was somewhere in the woods… somewhere….. she needed…. Oh …. What was the word…..that….. thing….. ….the…..

She reached out with a tire towards that gray blur, trying to grasp that familiar name….when a shiny rim caught her distant eyes by surprised…..black tread like things hung off the rim... just then…. A pain rippled through her frame…. She paused…. Blinking her eyes a few times….. her blurry vision sharpened a lil'…. Her tire was shredded... her fender…. Her fender was smashed right in…..

Another pulse of pain rippled through her, causing a moan to escape from her grill….. as she went to rise on her tires to just end up on the cold un-forgiving ground.….

"Hon'?"….. Her eyes weakly looked around her surrounding of the fuzzy brown/green trees…. "Hon', Sweetie? Are you alright?"…. … Her eyes looked aimlessly for that faint voice that kept echoing in her scrambled thoughts… "m-mom?"

"Alice? What happened to you?"

She blinked slowly trying to focus her eyes…. When something didn't feel right…. Her body shook uncontrollably …. Her tank was knotted and twisted in pain like food poisoning….. was it something she ate this morning?

"Mom… Mom something's wrong with me…. Some-….thing" she looked around…. To realize ….. she was alone…

Her violet eyes crashed closed….as tears ran down her hood….

###


	13. Christine's Plan:Alice

**Rings of Fate**

**Chapter 13: Christine's Plan….. Alice.**

Hudson growled "What did you do to them!"

Christine chuckled darkly which only grew into a dark cackle the echoed in the clinic… fueling his anger….

Hudson lunged forward holding her up forcefully against his clinic wall, knocking off stuff that huge on the wall….. "What. Did. You. Do. To her?"

Christine laughed even louder.

"Tell me!" The Hornets eyes were fierce, but…there was a desperation in his voice….. a weakness….a soft spot that Christine toyed with… and sunk her teeth into…. Let the games begin.

"Ha! Which one! Ones slowly killing herself… and the other…" Christine paused, looking up in thought…. "Huh, I wonder how she is?...She didn't look so good when I left her….."

Hudson stared at her, "You..-"

The double doors of the clinic swung violently open, standing a very focused and very frustrated ….Sheriff. "What in the blue Blazes! Doc! That… lady friend…. "…. He blinked a few times…. "Doc what is going on!"

Doc blinked, "Sheriff! Get a boot on her quick before she tries to escape!"

Christine's eyes went wide, "Get off of me Huddy!" She started yelling as her blood red frame kicked and thrashed around violently, trying to get out of his grasp with very little success….. "Sheriff please!"

Sheriff jolted to his dear friends side as his fished around for a boot that he always carried on him…. just in case…

"GET OFF OF ME!" She snarled as she bucked and fought even harder causing a crumpled spot on Doc's fender…. Doc shut his eyes tight from the pain….. and found himself leaning in more despite the throbbing pain…

Sheriff quickly slipped the boot over one of her tires and was just about to lock it in place when Her aggression was quickly took out on him…. She lurched forward….despite Doc's strong hold on her, causing sparks between the friction of the two metals….. Doc flinched at the heat, and for that split second, Christine lurched forward enough to leave her mark on Sheriff….

Sheriff found himself forced back despite the loud squeal of protest from his locked tires….. his wheel well was crushed in…..pinning his wheel at a funny angle….his headlight broken….. and a crack from the corner of his windshield….. caused his one eye to forcefully shut…

Christine glared at Sheriff, "You back off! You don't even touch me!"

Doc gritted his teeth, as he gunned it into her side, the pair lurched to the side and smashed Christine right into the wall…..causing Doc's crumpled spot to crush under taking out his headlight…..and crushing his chrome trim…..

Some things that were left on the wall from before came crashing down on the pair….

Sheriff grunted…. Lowerin' himself to the ground…. "Ah…. Ah…dang it…."….

Doc gritted his teeth as Christine shifted under his crushed fender… "Sheriff?... Sheriff? Are you alright?"

Sheriff shifted, causing his crushed tire to collapse and crumble underneath him, he started to yell out in pain… but quickly gritted his teeth taking in broken harsh breaths…. "I don't know…"

Doc glanced over at him….. and his eyes went wide… "Sheriff…."….. whatever was left of his calmness… disappeared….

He lurched even more, digging Christine even more into the wall, his front fender completely crumpled in…. "When are you going to stop!" He shouted at her

Christine started shaking, a low sound started growing in her core…. Then her laughter ripped through the clinic… Doc glanced down, lifting his tire over to the boot on the floor…. …..just…. barely… out of reach….. …

Doc looked over at Sheriff… then at Christine…. And then at the boot…..

He swallowed hard…. And leaped at the boot…..

Christine lurched forward out of his grasp and right to the door….

_**CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**_

She blinked... the door was so close in her grasp…. She went to move forward….

_**CREEEEET!**_

She looked down to find… a yellow boot…. Hooked and locked to her wheel….. …. She wasn't going anywhere…

Doc grunted…. Resting on the floor…. A tired crooked smirk grew on the still in tacked side, winking in her direction….. "I'm still just as fast."

Christine stared….. she was caught…..

########

Christine sat behind the closing fence… "You think this is funny Hudson? Huh! You Think you've won!" Her wide evil eyes seemed to turn red with fury... "Your friends are out of luck! Ha! Good luck trying to save them now! HA! So look who's losing now! Look. Who's. Losing. Now!"

Hudson grunted at the sight of her…. watching her….. examining her with his wise narrow eyes….. there was something strange about her…. but he couldn't quite put his tire on it….

Christine hobbled her way closer to the gate, glaring at him… "What are you doing gawking me like that? You're not going to get me to talk!"

Doc found himself huff a single laugh….. " at the moment, I'd wish you'd shut your trap, unless you got something to say that I actually want to hear…"

Christine snarled "I. won't. talk. No matter how long I'm in this… " She paused in her speech…. Hitting the fence with her nose of her hood…. "This!"…. the fence rattled….. back and forth on the rusty pipes that held them…

Doc paused….. …. As he looked at her hood… not even a single scratch on her….

He took a few side steps….. looking at her side….. …. The trim…. The flawless red paint….. ….. _flawless_…

Doc glanced down at his crushed fender and chrome…and then back up at her perfect side….. … he pushed into her hard… enough to hurt himself…

His eyes looked back at her hood….. 'and if I wasn't enough to leave a mark…. Sheriff should have left something….'

"Will you stop!" Christine snapped at him, causing the Hornet to jump back a little "Your lil' eye game isn't going to do anything beside make me mad….. and….." a small curved smile…. "a lil' flattered…."

Hudson blinked and just stared at her… then looked away…. Slowly pulling away from her prison….. shookin' up…. And a lil' disgusted… he could never look at her the same way again…. The trance was broken…..

"Huddy! Darling! Where are you going!... Are You leaving me?... You'd leave your fiancé!"

Hudson grumbled to himself…. "….Drama Queen….."

He glanced up at the town all at Flo's… the gathering spot…. … Flo caught Doc's gaze and paused in her stride…..Her eyes blinking wide… "Doc?... Doc? Hon' what happen to you?" Her mother like qualities started kicking in as she slowly rolled closer to him…. the rest of the town followed their eyes over to their Doctor… their Judge…. Their friend….

"Whoa! Doc! What the heck happened to you!" Lightning's eyes went a lil' wide…. "Did ya hit a tree or something?"

Doc's narrowed his gaze…. "Kid… now's not the time for crackin' jokes…."… He paused in his speech…. "we had to restrain and arrest Christine for possible …." His jaw tightened…. "Endangerment…."

Everyone was quite…..

"Endangerment?" Lightning seemed to be the only one not understanding what was going on…..

Doc sighed in frustration… "If you think this… "he angled himself, showing his crushed fender more…. " is bad….. you should see Sheriff…."

"Sheriff?"…. "He's not too bad is he?"…. "will he be alright?" … "what did she do to him!"…. the seriousness of the situation was starting to sink in to the town folk…..

Doc lifted a tire up, "He's going to be alright… his resting safely in my clinic…" He paused in his speech, as he slowly rested a tire down…. ".. Flo..?"

Flo perked up at her name.

"Do you remember what Alice had for dinner last night?..." Doc's eyes zoned out on the floor…. Then barely glanced up at her…. weak almost fearful eyes…..

Everyone's attention went to Flo, as she paused in thought…. "She… She had her usual…Why? Do you think something is wrong with my cooking?"

Doc slowly shook his grill…. "No, you're cooking is fabulous… I was just curious…. If you still had her container? "

Again, she paused… this time deep in thought…. "I can go check…"

Doc nods slowly… "I would appreciate it…"

Flo gave Doc a single nod and left gracefully into her kitchen… The attention of the crowd shifted to the battered Hornet….

"Doc… what's going on?" Sally pulled gently from Lightning's side…. Her voice was calm and even…. Which…. Calmed Doc….

"Alice might be in trouble… I'm just eliminating my …hunches…" Doc's eyes caught something from Sally…. A sparkle…. Of a ring….around her hubcap…. Doc felt his eyes burn slightly as a soft smile grew… "When did that happen?" He said gently nodding over in the direction of the ring….

Sally paused… looked at what he was talking about… and a blush rose on her features, followed by a shy smile… "This morning… before everyone was awake….."

Lightning felt a smile grow… "it…it was nerve racking!... I thought I was gunna puke!"

Sally chuckled softly, nuzzling his side.. "But… I said yes… and well... here we are."

Lightning chuckled softly… "Yes, here we are.."

Doc looked at the pair…and..found himself humbled…. "way to go kid…" He said softly… "Did you two plan a date yet?"

Sally chuckled "No not yet… But we'll keep you posted Doc."

Lightning smiled softly… "We want you to marry us…"

Doc closed his eyes… taking it all in…. then opened his eyes to the pair that sat in front of him…. "It would be an honor…"…. His eyes were very soft as was his smile….

Doc caught his eyes with the sea foam green show car… not empty handed… "This was the can from last night…"

His softness in his features quickly died…. As he reached out for the can…. "Thank you Flo."

He moved the can in front of him…. looking at it… a generic can of oil… nothing special….

"What are you looking for Hudson?" Sarge sat with his trained eyes, watching him….

Doc's glanced up at the Army Jeep…. Then back at the can…. He picked it up… and shook it….feeling the left over content slosh oddly in the can…..

Doc paused….. as he shook the can again….. it was heavy ….as it moved like molasses ….. he stared…. And started playing with the lid….

Everyone watched Doc… as he tried taking off the tightly sealed lid with no success as it slipped from his tires…. As spilt on the concrete … the warm brown liquid shined in his eyes…. But just as he feared…. It wasn't clear….. it was milky…. Foggy… and… it just didn't look right…. Flo's eyes went wide…. "Doc, I didn't make that….. I didn't make that at all!" Her voice started rising in pitch as panic grew in her voice…

Doc looked up at her, nodding reassuringly, "it's not your fault… we all know here you would never do something like that…"

Flo relaxed a little at the Judge's words….

Doc swallowed hard….sticking his tire right in the oil…feeling the gritty, granular texture….His eyes widen even more…. The vapor of the solution hit his senses…. That sickenly sweet sent made even Hudson's tank flip…. .

"…_Sugar_?..." He barely choked out….

Everyone's eyes widened…..

"Alice…. Drank… a half a can of _sugar_…pure … sugar…" Doc whispered….as he looked up at the town folk…..

Lightning paused… "Sugar?... w-what does…that do? Make her sick for a couple of days…. Her engine sputters a lil' for a couple of days …. What?"

Doc's eyes went to his protégé …. "Getting Sugared…. Is like a death sentence, if not removed quickly….. ….Sugar is not combustible… and our systems cannot handle anything that's not combustible…. It will slowly rip you apart, from the inside out… first it would clog and tear through your fuel lines…and collect in your engine…. Soon all that sugar that is accumulated in the cylinders will began to caramelize due to the heat that we produce…. And when it caramelizes…. Your engine will get tight… and it will be hard to breath…. Not too long after that…. That sugar...will make the pistons seize in the cylinders…and…. The poor victim…. Will be deceased."

Lightning's eyes stared at Doc's… then at the floor….

Doc's tires shook…. His whole frame shook…. As he looked over at the impound lot… he gritted his teeth and took off down the road again….. right to the gate….

"Your heartless witch!" He yelled his frustrations at her, "You sugared Alice? You Sugared her!" He hit the fence in frustration… "H-How can you do such a thing!"

Christine looked over at him, unfazed by his shouting…. "She was getting in the way…."

Doc growled "Getting in the way! …." He shut his eyes tight…..showing his gritted teeth…. " Couldn't you think of somethin' else to do…. You had no problem hitting us?... why-.."He winced….his voice got low and grave… "Why did you have to kill her….?"

Christine shrugged carelessly… "Never stopped me before…."

Hudson's eyes widened….pressing himself up on the fence…. "What did you do with Kendal!"

Christine looked up at him and laughed, "Ha! I knew you liked that freak of nature!"

"What did you do to her! Answer me!" His voice was thick with pure hatred…. If it wasn't for the fence separating the two…. He… He wasn't sure what he might do….

Christine laughed…. "You should see your face Huddy…. Do you realize how desperate you sound?" She forced a laugh…. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that the Fabulous Hudson Hornet would crumble at my tires…."

Doc snarled at her… "What…did you do?"

Christine smirked at his frustration, "And why the hell would I tell you that?"

Doc huffed a sigh… "You're right…..What am I doing standing here demanding answers from you...when I should be looking for them…"

As he took off down the road..… he could help but hear time mentally ticking in his head… time was running out…..if it hasn't run out already….

Doc felt his tank lurch… ….. he could only pray… and hope….. "Alice…..Kendal…. please…. _Please_ be alright….."

###

Hey! You!... Yeah you! Yes YOU THE READER! I need help! I need some Feed back on what I'm writin'! Or else….. No one will no what happened to Kendal!*gasps*…. PLEASE! ANYONE CAN PUT A COMMENT!


	14. The Unseen Path

**Rings of Fate:**

**Chapter 14: ****The Unseen Path….**

'_The Plymouth fury stood proud and strong, as that evil smirk grew…. "You never cared about what I want! What I needed! You always messed things up and just got in the way! You and that crappy crew chief of yours! Both of you just wouldn't have my way…. And just like him, You butted into my personal business and have to tell me otherwise… and just like him….I have to take you out."_

_The Hudson's eye widened at her words, the old puzzle pieces finally coming together, "…it was y-you?…y-y-you're the one that killed…." A swift movement from the Fury caused the Hudson to stop dead in his weak speech…. His breath was caught short in his throat as he started coughing….gurgling…._

_The weak, beaten frame eased to the ground…..and landed…broken….. and cold'_

Alice gasped, as she shook herself awake….. Her ring strong in her weak violet eyes…..Her eyes….caught something in that flashback….. it felt….close…..

…too close…. Like minutes…..

…time ….slowly…. ticking….by….. eating… at her heart….

"this can't be happening…. Not now….. please…. No… not now…." She tried turning over her frighten engine….. it choked….sending shooting pain up her frame…

"oh come on… no please… not now…." She tried turning over again… sending a horrible pressure inside her engine… then…..a powerful back fire….causing the engine to force itself to turn over…. And chugged sluggishly… …

Alice groaned at the access effort she had to put it to keep the pistons firing…. And to keep her engine turning…. Something was wrong…. …. No time Doc can always….

She paused…. Doc couldn't help her…. she needed her help…

"Well mom could always…."….. She paused again… her eyes burning with tears as her name left her grill… …. "Mom….."…. Her eyes burned….. "Mom!" She cried out to the world her sorrow…. Listening to her desperate voice echo back...alone…..

Tears streamed down her pain stricken face, feeling her fear and love build up in her frame….. Gritting her teeth….. Her eyes darted to the heavens….. as she closed her eyes again…. "m-mom…."….. she barely choked out her quivering lip….. holding back her sobs…

'_the weak beaten hudson hornet crashed to the ground…. Broken…. Cold…. Not moving…'_

She gasped from the unexpected flash of Fate….. "Doc!" She cried out of pure shock... Sending his name bouncing around…

####

An Echo caught his senses, causing the Dodge Dart to stop in his stride…. As he could hear someone shouting… "Hello!" He called out to the voice, Listening to his voice being carried by the wind…

Quinn sat there, his sugar brown eyes darting back and forth in the sky, waiting for a response…

And…. another call in the sky…. female…..saying…..

Quinn paused…. "Mock?... Dock?..." Quinn sat with a puzzled expression on his face….. "Why would someone randomly shout the word Dock in the middle of nowhere?"….He shook his grill and continued to drive slowly… "Dock….. that's just… "…. He paused…. "Dock…Doc…. Doc!" realization slapped his tired mind…. "Oh my gosh is he alright? Doc!... Doc!"

A sound of an engine interrupted his thoughts…..as he turned around to face the engine sound….. and his eyes widened at the surprising sight…..

####

Sheriff grunted as he just laid limp on the lift... his tire totally taken off, his damage mostly straightened out…. Car putty over his deep scratches….. and his axle in multiple braces, showing his weld marks….. he was resting from part one of his "road to recovery"….. Part two... was touching up on the minor wounds… ….

He opened one of his eyes… and looked around the humble clinic that Doc put in his heart and sweat into to turn it the way it is today….. he found a small smile tug on the good side of his face….. Doc really had pride in his work…. He'll give him that.

Sheriff went to look on the other side of him…. forcing his bad eye to crack open, causing the already irritated red eye to burn from exposing the crack in his one windshield… forcing it shut again….

He grumbled to himself in frustration. Peering out the window was hard, and with only one eye, just made the job a whole lot harder. His one sided vision could barely see tires on the road outside from in between the blinds …. Possibly a sample of a paint job or two…. But that was it….

He huffed a sigh, watching a few pairs of tires roll around outside….. He couldn't be on patrol while he was in the clinic….. it just seemed pointless….. and even if there was delinquent road hazard out there… it's not like he could get down and speed off after them…

Another set of tires rolled a crossed his window that he was looking through…. This time a pair of white walls….

He sighed as he closed his only working eye… he wished he was outside, behind his billboard hiding from the sun…. and ….getting a nap or two…..

He paused… as he chuckled at himself… "A nap sounds good right about now…"

He found himself shifting around on the lift trying to get as comfortable as possible and rested on the lift…. A soft content sigh escaped from his grill…. The sound of whirling tires on pavement was like a lullaby, rocking his sharp senses to sleep…. …. …. Then….

The clinics doors flew open slamming against the walls, "Sheriff!"

Sheriff jumped at the sudden noise, causing him to almost fall off of the lift in shock. "What in tar nation?"

The Tow Truck chuckled "Did I scare ya!"

Sheriff glared at him, which forced his open eye, out of habit, to open…. Then quickly shut "Mater, what are you doin' here? You almost gave me engine failure!"

Mater snickered at himself.

"Well, what's so darn important?"

Mater paused for a moment…. "Ahhhh…..Now.. what was it again?"

Sheriff growled… "Mater… "

Mater sat on the side…. Tapping his one tire…. "hmm… aw this is a tuffy!"

Sheriff sighed… "Mater…"

Mater rose a tire shaking it " No No No! Don't tell me! It's starts with an K…..I think?"

Sheriff slightly rolled his eye… "Mater, why don't you just go away and think about it…then comeback when you've got it."

Mater shook his head "Nah! It's right at the tip of my tongue…"

"Mater, Just get out!"

Mater snapped himself back "Well fine! if ya don't wanna hear about the she-car that broke out of the fence…. Then I guess I'll be on my way…"

Sheriff paused…. His face paled slightly….. "What did you say?"

Mater huffed a dramatic sigh "So now ya wanna know? Geez Sheriff… you need to make up yer mind!"

"Mater!"

"Okay! Sheesh! Don't get you cables in a knot! She just done broke through her cell." Mater Gasped as a thought entered his crazy mind of his… "She's in cahoots with the Screamin' Banshee! I knew it!"

Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Mater…. Get that tire on me… and put me down…"

Mater blinked "But Doc said…."

"Well…. Doc ain't here" Sheriff said as he watched Mater obediently grabbed his tire as he looked out the window…. 'I just hope he's still with us…..'

#####

Quinn paused as he stared at her…. the Plymouth Fury….. Her brown red eyes burning holes in him….. Quinn swallowed hard… "Ahh….. hi…."

"What are you doing out here?" She hissed at him, inching closer….

"… I was about to ask you the same thing." A nervous chuckle escaped his shaking bumper…. "W-What are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be ….well….. i-in the impound lot?"

A huffed laugh came from the fury "You really think that _that_ rust bucket would keep me in?"

Quinn slowly rolled away from her, As Christine matched his pace…. "Now….What are _you_ doing here?" her eyes narrowed…

He swallowed hard, ….. "Looking for Alice and Kendal…."

Her evil eyes narrowed at his, "Well at this rate you're never going to find them!" She snapped at him defensively… revving her engine at him.

Quinn looked at her questionably, "What makes you say that?"

She growled at him ramming into him causing him to jerk back…. "Get Going! What are you doing standing around?... Look…. Alice is up a side trail right next to the road that it connects too…. If you're standing around like this…. You'll never reach her in time….." She hissed, pushing him towards the side trail… "Get moving"….

Quinn felt his heart flutter… Alice was here!... Alice was here, right up the road!

He felt his newly found strength course through with his excitement that flooded his engine…. Causing his tires to spin on the loose dirt….. racing to find Alice….. to find her…. to find a part of him he's been missing all this time…..

He mind was racing with so much emotion… his eyes watered slightly…. 'Oh is she okay! Oh I hope she's alright! How'd she get way up there! Geez thank Heavens that…'…..

He slammed on his brakes, causing the dust from the dirt road to kick up around him…..his eyes distant…. As he slowly rolled back facing the road he came from… "_how did she know…?"_

…. He slowly let off of his brake, letting himself quietly roll down the hill…. Peering from the tree line down the road that she followed…..

His eyes barely caught the red tailfins as the disappeared into the forest, concealing the fury from the narrow sugar brown eyes of the Dodge…..

Some things just didn't add up….. Why would she tell him where Alice was?... Was it really Alice up there…. or some sort of trap?...

Quinn sat there his eyes still fixated on that one spot…. "maybe…" His voice was low and even as he spoke he thoughts aloud…. "Maybe that's why everyone is disappearing…."

He slowly rolled out of the safety from the forests edge as he found himself rolling closer to that fixated spot where the fury left the road…..

"It just seems weird how she would send me off in a completely different direction like that….. "

He rolled up to the path of grass that was mildly worn down by repeatedly getting run over… as his eyes moved further down the narrow make-shift path….

"She really wanted me away from here…"

Quinn paused as he turned to face the dirt path that lead to "Alice"…. Then back at this worn path….. then back at the dirt path… … a slow sigh escaped from his lungs… …

"Alright Christine….. I'll bite…."

He closed his eyes….. and slowly descended down that make shift path…. "What are you hiding….?"…

####

Alice coughed and sputtered through her ragged breaths as her engine knocked rather heavily…. Each rotation of her driveshaft was agonizing as she forced herself to go up hill… … when something caught her eye….

A dirt path that descended down the embankment…. Some side trail…. …. A Name smacked her in the face at the sight of it… Quinn…..

She missed him….. she needed him…. she….

Her face felt hot at that thought, and quickly shook it off….. there was something she needed to do….

She closed her eyes….. and drove past the side trail…continuing her climb up….


	15. Christine's Plan:Kendal

**Rings of Fate**

**Chapter 15: Christine's Plan: Kendal**

His shut his engine off, eased on the brake every so often, and just let gravity tug his frame down the unseen path…. Following the Fury down to… her hideaway.

Quinn found himself swallowing hard… as he looked up at the sky…just coasting around the turn "Momma…. Wish you can give me some of that courage right about…." His eyes shot wide as he found himself inches away from the bumper of the Plymouth Fury….a small yipping noise escaped from his mouth as he quickly scooted back behind the brush. He felt his oil pump pound under his hood, and fear eating at his fragile heart…

The Fury moved back glancing behind her, overlooking the peeping tom that blended in with the shadows of the brush….Her red eyes lazily scoped the area before returning to her original position, facing away in another direction.

Quinn found himself settling into his makeshift post, keeping his fixed eyes on her... there was no way he was going anywhere any time soon…Not when she was this close…. Not when he was this close….

The Fury rested in the dull grass…letting everything settle around her… and making the Dodge senses heighten to new levels. Breathing and the pounding in his hood, was the only thing that was deafening to the Dodge …. Afraid of taking a single breath….he slowly inhaled as quietly as he could….. Christine leaned towards his direction ….. "So… are you going to say anything?"

Quinn felt his tank sink, his eyes wide. His fear came to his mind… _**caught**_.

She huffed a forced laugh…"You're just going to sit there and stare at me when I can feel your hate from way over here…."

Quinn swallowed hard….

"You've seen things I can do….. You've seen me toy with Alice's mind! You've seen me breaking Doc…. And what would you do if I told you… that I almost killed your Sheriff this morning….."

Quinn gritted his teeth at those words….. He wanted to ram into her….. smash her sides…. Crush her frame…. …He wanted to rip her doors off of her…. scratch every inch of that paint with rusty nails….. break all of her windows and lights…. Slash all of her tires…. And just…. Sink his tires into her sides….

"Well!... Aren't you going to say something!"

Quinn swallowed hard…. His eyes flamed with fury…. The anger just boiled inside, building it's pressure... to the point of just... He took a deep breath "Chr-"

He paused…. A weak odd sound came from his left causing his sentence to catch in his throat…..

As he broke his gaze from his target onto the broken heap of scrap metal….so broken and disfigured he didn't understand why anyone would want to keep that thing at the junk yard or something…. His eyes fixated on the broken pieces…. What a shame it was…. Why would someone…. and that's when he realized …. …. That wasn't a sound…. that was failed words through oil filled lungs….

His eyes grew wide…. Through the raw twisted metal… there was paint… familiar.. Midnight dark blue paint….

Christine wasn't talking to him… she was talking to….

His tank heaved…..

###

Her engine sputtered under the pressure as it seemed to whine and knock in distress as she found herself being ripped apart with every mile her engine was forced on completing.

She felt herself slipping away as her engine started failing… 30 was too much… she wasn't going to make it…. She knew… She felt it.

Faintness ate at her subconscious as her worn out engine cranked over… and over…. And over…. With every grinding turn… every…. _Agonizing_ slow turn of the engine….

Her engine backfired black smoke from her tailpipe a few times before her finally threw in the towel…

She took in a rough ragged breath…. Choking on her shallow air…. Coughing ,Wheezing…. Gasping for breath…

"No… please…. Don't…."

She found herself collapsing onto the floor….. her body slowly failing on her….

"No.. please"…. She tried starting over her sick engine causing her to sputter and backfire, as she felt with every forced crank, her insides were being ripped apart…

A chill ran down her dying frame and right down to her tank….

…. Nausea…. Left a horrible feeling…. and a horrible taste. She swallowed hard, as she took a couple of deep breaths, hoping it would pass _…. It didn't_

She felt almost like she was poisoned, as her body rejected whatever remained from that morning. Her body shook out of control as she tried starting again… It wouldn't even try to turn over, the starter screamed at her for even thinking about trying. Her engine ran its last….

"Mom….D-Doc….."…. she felt her eyes roll back….. "….I'm sorry…."

#####

Quinn coughed a few times, spitting the remains of his taste of his breakfast, trying to relieve the bitter taste in his mouth….. This can't be happening….

His glassy eyes look over at the crumpled heap of metal again….as it just sat there….not moving….

His tank lurched again…. This time he was able to control himself.

His eyes just stared at his mother like figure… numb….

Christine laughed… "Finally! Who would of known, you starve a 'magic' car for a few days her powers don't work?"

Quinn's eyes widened as he stopped breathing… …'_No'_

She laughed ramming into her one more time… "Like I've been trying to tell you, you were just hiding what you truly are… Just a heap of scrap metal…"

Christine smiled an evil crooked smile of pure satisfaction… "One down… two to go…"

Quinn just stared at her…. his watering eyes never moved from her crushed frame… Not once… not even in all those years in Jack's place… All those death plates in her…. all the beatings that she received…. He had never seen her this…. _This_….

He found himself choking on his words…_ 'I'm dreaming…. This is just a nightmare….. I'm Pulling an Alice…. Please… please…. Don't….'_

Quinn looked in the Fury's direction only to find that he was staring right at a patch of dull grass with tire marks from where she once sat….

He took his time rolling out…. Checking out his surroundings before he rolled in front of the crushed up pile of metal…..

Quinn swallowed hard to keep himself from getting sick again….as he tried to form the name…. "K-Kendal….?"

At that moment… He'd hoped that….Kendal would pop out from out of nowhere and yell "Surprise!Just kidding! Got ya!"…but… this was reality…

He rolled over to the crumpled heap….and ….gently rested a tire on her ice cold broken fender as it shifted and crunched under his gentle touch… He flinched as he slowly took his tire from her fragile frame, tears pooling in his eyes….. "Oh…..oh Kendal…"

He just sat there…. letting the tears just pool up in his eyes…..

"Alice?"…

Quinn snapped his attention to the voice as he found himself blinking the tears away, sniffling a few times…

"Kendal?"

The sound caused Quinn's nerves to calm down a bit when he heard that low gravel voice…

"Doc?" … He swallowed hard after his weak, shaken cry to the Hornet, trying to keep his emotions under control.

There was a bit of a pause with the rhythmic chant of names being called, as his answer missed the down beat of the tempo…. "…..Quinn?"

Quinn sniffled a few time…. "Y-Yeah…. It's me." He called back a little stronger this time… hoping he sounded a little normal…

"….Are you alright Quinn?" The Hornet's voice called back as Quinn could faintly hear the sound of his straight 6, twin H engine rumbling in the distance…..

Quinn looked over at the twisted frame again… then his eyes fell to the ground…. "I don't have a scratch on me…."…. 'on the outside…but inside, I'm ripped to shreds'…..

A faint sound of tires and the sound of working shocks going over the unpaved terrain as Quinn could pick out the bits and pieces of the Hornets Paint through some of the trees….

"What are you doing way out here?" Hudson asked him quietly his eyes catching the Dodge's broken spirit…

Quinn waited for Doc to stop before him….then he closed his eyes tight… holding back a sob…. And pointed at the twisted frame with his shaking tire….."l-l-looking for her….."

Doc's eyes looked over in that direction…

Quinn watched his features….

At first, it was just his normal relaxed gaze, his eyes following the jetting bare parts, the chrome parts all twisted and intermingled with…. ….. Then his eyes widened when his eyes found that one thing that made that crumpled mess personal…..That Midnight blue paint…..

He blinked a few times… his jaw setting into place…. His normal calm eyes now quivered frantically over the twisted parts… Two emotions were promenade in his eyes….. Disbelief, and Shock….. He whole frame tensed up on him as his eyes stopped on one spot.….. His searching eyes found something that made his disbelief certain… a true fact…. A crushed broken circle, which hung at an angle, contained three colors….red….white…. and blue strips….with clear chrome numbers of "300"… that only Chryslers 300's possessed ….

His eyes welded up with tears, his jaw quivering slightly for a second before firmly pressed harder shut…. The crushed "300" circle that _his_ Chrysler possessed….

The Hudson slowly rolled forward…...Quinn swallowed hard as he felt his tank tighten again….. he didn't know what was worse…. Looking at the wreckage….. or watching Doc heart die…

"D-Doc…?" He asked very quietly... Doc just paused in his stride…..

Quinn swallowed back the verge to just let the tears fall from his face… it was too painful to watch…..

The Hudson creped a little closer to the side of her once flawless fame…. His eyes never changing from the mournful state full of tears as he looked over at her like he did…. A very shaky curve of the corner of his bumper at the little memories flooded mixed in his eyes with his tears….. He very lightly nuzzled her side affectionately, like she did to him all the time… closing his eyes, forcing the silent tears to just run down his hood…..

Quinn shut his eyes… a broken breath escaped his strong will…

His eyes closed…. He swear…. He could hear the sound of labored breathing on top of very quiet sobs….

Quinn opened his tear filled eyes, "D-Doc…. Alice is still out there…."

The Hornet looked up at him… his eyes starting to tint red…. Then gave a slight nod... very slowly pulling from her side…..

Quinn raised a tire signaling for the Hornet to stop moving. "Before we do anything…."….. He looked at the twisted frame, flinching at the sight….. "….Y-You're a Doctor…is she's really….?. "

Doc's eyes weakened, as he looked over at her… leaning enough to let his warm side to touch her barely cool side….. "I don't think you need to be a Doctor to know the answer to that question Quinn…." He closed his eyes again, more tears streaming down his hood….. a very shaken broken breath was taken….. "I just wished that it wasn't her….."

Quinn found his eyes falling to the ground…. "…surprised her ring didn't just kick in…."

Doc shook his grill… "You need to eat to keep everything in your body working properly…." His eyes slowly cracked open…his voice hissed in furry… "…that she-devil starved her and beat her till she couldn't even heal herself anymore…." He closed his eyes tight…. Breathing through his gritted teeth… "Christine… why….._why did you have to take her away from me_…?"…..He swallowed hard… as he nuzzled the somewhat still frame again….. then paused….and looked over at Quinn.

"We have to find Alice….before Christine gets a hold of her too…."…. Quinn weakly spoke his eyes fixated with the ground…..

Hudson nodded slightly….more mindless tears just pooling in his eyes…

He looked her over one last time…..just taking a moment… then rolled a little closer, and lightly, ever so lightly, kissed her fender…. "Goodbye…"….. he choked on his words a few times, as he pulled back from her….. "….m-my love….."…..

Quinn couldn't help but let the tears just run down….. …..

Doc looked over at him….then back at her…..looking at the midnight paint…. Looking at the perfectly in tacked "300" Chrysler symbol…..then….closed his eyes….. and led the way…

####

I am begging you as a writer …. Please PLEASE! Give some sort of comment…. It's not hard!... Anyone can comment…..


	16. Quinn's Gamble

Chapter 16: Quinn's Gamble….

Quinn kept his eyes low…. Watching the dirt and rocks pass underneath him seemed to keep him from thinking too much about Kendal….. and…..

He glanced up at the hornet low on his shocks….letting the dirt and rocks scrap his undercarriage….then his eyes lowered back down on the ground….. seeing the Hudson Hornet… not so _fabulous_…..

The silence was just….. intense….painful even…..

Quinn glanced up again at him, just in time to see the hornet sigh a shaking sigh…. If anyone took it the hardest…. It was Doc….if he could….He'd stay by her side….and just savor every last moment with her till Mater came to pick her up ….. Quinn knew…. He would have done the same thing ….if it was Alice…..

Quinn swallowed hard as his eyes watered up again…. Picturing that twisted mangled up frame… with blue/green paint…and a twisted mustang symbol….

He found himself shuddering … he wouldn't leave her alone….not like that…. Not after all of that…..

A plan started to form from his grieving mind as he found himself building up the courage to speak….

…. "d-doc..?"…. Quinn barely choked from his shaking voice…..

The ever building silence shattered causing the Hornet to jump. Quinn flinched…. "Sorry…."

The Hornet just lightly shook his head…. "It's alright… What is it?"

Quinn found himself forming his words carefully… "….is….. is it wrong…. Just to leave her like that…?"….

The taillights light up in front of the Dodge, causing him to slowdown with the hornet…. Coming to a complete stop…

The hornet just sat there, letting the wind just brush up his slightly crumpled side…..

"…..What am I suppose to do…?" his low empty voice rumbled from him…

Quinn found it hard to talk… "Ah…..I just…. I don't know…Never mind..…." his confidence just draining from him…

The hornet backed up slightly to face him, his eyes still red, his face….. expressionless….. "Just say what's on your mind Quinn…"….

Quinn shook his grill… "no.. no it's nothing… just …"… he found his sentence to be falling with his confidence…..

Doc's frames on his windshield narrowed his eyes in frustration…. "just say it."….

Quinn looked at Doc with a slightly unsure expression…

"Just Say It!" Doc snapped at him, tears welding up again back in his hurt eyes…. Some birds were found scared out of the trees… Silence crept back in…. Quinn shut his eyes wincing from his sudden outburst…. "Say what you need to say!... Just say it….."…. His eyes watered up even more as he jaw tightened…His normally calm eyes where full of pain and frustration as he turned away from him again.

"sometimes…. The worst thing you can do to anyone…. Is not saying…what needs to be said….."….the Hornet paused…. Turning away more, sinking on his shocks….. "….don't…don't make that same mistake….."

Quinn just looked at him, "Make what mistake?"

Doc sighed heavily, swallowing hard…. "nothing…."

Quinn rolled up to him, resting a tire comfortingly on his side…. "your contradicting yourself…"

Doc looked over at Quinn, smiling very weakly…then… then smile fell…. "I never told Kendal a few things….. I didn't say a few things…. That could of…prevented this…."…..

Quinn gave a very small encouraging smile….. "It's not your fault…. I don't think anyone would have prevented this…." His eyes were kind and caring… as he patted his side gently….

Doc nodded slowly at that state of fact… …"yeah…"…. He looked over at Quinn… "You're a good kid, Quinn…. Got a lot of heart…."

Quinn very weakly forced a chuckle… "Dad says it's the Momma in me….."…

Doc found a smile tug on the good side of his face… "… She must be one heck of a lady then…"

Quinn found it comforting that Doc was strong enough to change the point of view on the subject to his Mother… "She was... She's kind of reminds me of…. "…. Quinn paused thinking of something else…. "Ah… l-like the town…. Always strong, a team player…. Very caring…. Nurturing…. And had this… endless courage…"

Doc weakly nodded… "_was_?"

Quinn nodded slowly, "Yeah… she passed away from complications… "

Doc raised a brow at him…. "Complications? from pregnancy?..." His spirit weakly started to show back in his eyes…

Quinn gave a weak nod…. "after having me and Skyler…. Her body kind of weakened due to the stress of bearing twines… she only discovered that she was having twins when she went into premature labor…..That's when both of them knew… they were having two… "…. Quinn paused….. "… then… a few years after that….. she was expecting another child…..and…. well… because of the previous pregnancy, her body couldn't handle carrying again…. "… a light pause came across the story… "Doctors… did everything they could…. But sometimes… good isn't good enough….." …..

Doc looked at him with soft eyes, "That must have been a hard blow for the family…. you have a twin?"

Quinn a very small chuckle, "Yes, Skyler's my Twin… it's funny… Everyone says we're opposites." A slight roll of eyes….

Doc thought for a moment…then looked back at him… "Does your brother have a gift?"

Quinn smiled nodding vigorously, "Oh yes! He can-"….

The paused when they reached the road…. Quinn let the topic die…. "Doc, you know what you said about saying what you need to say?"

Doc paused... then giving a slight nod….

"Doc…..about leaving Kendal back…" Quinn paused… as he looked up at him with determined eyes… "We can't do that…. "

Doc looked at him with focused eyes… "…. You've got something planned haven't you?..."

Quinn locked eyes with him…. "I do…. "

Doc swallowed hard… giving a single nod…. "…..on who's staying with Kendal?"

"Not just her…but also about Alice... and …. Possibly ending this…." Quinn's sugar brown eyes were locked and determined..

Doc's eyes widen slightly… He thought this through the whole entire time?... Doc paused…. Giving a single nod…. "Alright, tell me what ya got…"

####

She opened her eyes…. Her vision so foggy…. So burly…. Looking around her seemed like a impressionistic painting….. just splotches of colors…

Her body screamed in agony…. Engine won't start… her mind won't let her focus….. everything seemed to be …failing on her…. giving out…..

Her violet eyes looked around her blurring surroundings ….. "w-what happens next….."… she found herself swallowing hard… "if…if only…. Mom or Doc was around…."

She forced herself to try to stand…..but…no success…

A soft moan escaped from her grill…. as she looked up at the sky….. if only….

Something ruffled in the bushes….. causing the mustang to focus her vision at the bushes….. "Hello?" she called as loud as her raspy weak voice can muster…..

A low dark chuckle erupted from the bushes as the Plymouth Fury emerged from her hiding… "So…. _Alice….._how are you doing? Little sick?... Tired?"

Alice weakly looked up at her… "Christine… just go away….."

Christine smirked rubbing forcefully against her side, making Alice cry out in pain…. "Oh come on, Alice, Honey, Baby….. Now… what's the fun in doing something, and not getting a chance to see it in action?"

Alice looked over at her with tear filled eyes from her 'show of affection'…. "what…?"

Christine laughed… "You silly! I get to watch you die."

Alice choked a little on her breath… "d-die?"

Christine nudged her forcefully in a playful mood, "Don't you remember? The breakfast a while ago?... how it seemed to be a lil'….. _gritty"_

Alice took a second… then stared…. And looked up at her… "You sadist…."

Christine huffed a laugh… "Ha! I've been hearing that so often, I should make that my middle name."

Alice swallowed hard... 'how long ago was it….how long have I been running with sugar in my tank….' Her engine pulsed causing everything inside to scream…. She gasped at the pain… 'too long…'

Christine feed off of her painful breaths and winces… "Aww, does that hurt?... Here let me make this move along ."… She crouched back, preparing to charge right into her side…

"Christine! Enough!"

Christine lowered on her shocks as she turned to the voice that caught her off guard….

"She's not the one you want…."….. The Crystal blue eyes narrowed on the Fury into view…. "I am."

The '51 Hornet stood tall from the road… His eyes focused and firm… that one side of him still a little crumpled from the last time he dealt with her…He widen the space in between his two front tires, crouching down ready to dash right into her... "Back ….off…"

Christine smiled as she turned to face him, mimicking his crouched position… "Huddy, you finally showed up… How nice to see you!"

"Enough with the fake sweet talk… back away from Alice…"

Christine raised a frame in his direction as she glanced over at the weak mustang… "That's very Forward of you… I like that in a Husband… "

She swooned at him like she did all those years ago…. But ….. this time… for the first time… it didn't faze him one bit…. In fact… it had an opposite effect on him….. a disgusted look came a crossed the Hornets features…. As he curled his lip.

Christine dropped the act. "What's your problem….? You were like putty in my tires! What's shoved up your tailpipe?"

The Hornet's eyes were narrowed… as he looked over at Alice with very soft, warm eyes for a long moment….his eyes closed… shuddering…. Then back at the Fury…. "You did that when you killed….the love of my life…."

Alice paused… swallowing hard… "…W-What?.."

Christine a crooked smile…. "I was right all along….. You did love that piece of scrap metal….."

The Hornet snarled "You take that back!"

Alice watched the Hornet with this blank endless stare….

"You take it back right now! She had more heart in one tread than you will ever have in your cold heartless body!" The Hornet swallowed… clearing his throat from his sudden outburst… "Don't you _dare_ disgrace her name."

Christine scowled as her eyes narrowed... "How can you defend her?"

The Hornet curled her lip, "How can you just kill her like that?"

Christine charged, crushing the good side of the Hornet as the skated a crossed the road right into a thick Oak…

The Mighty tree shook from the force of an impact, causing some of the leaves to sprinkle on the pair….

The Hornet gasped from the sudden impact…. As Christine was left …. Unmarked..

"What makes you think I won't do it again Huddy?... Huh!... What makes Alice or Kendal any different from crushing a little animal from under your own tires?"

The Hudson's eyes widened….

Christine crushed into his side even more… causing him to shout in agony….. everything in his body slowly crushed from under the pressure…His eyes frames were crumpled…his whole body started slowly being crushed….

"Finally! After all of these years!..." Her venom voice hissed from the Hudson's crumpled side…. "I get to end this!"

The Hornet's one eye was the only thing that wasn't completely disfigured from her violent blows... a single tear overflowed in his windshield as his oil spotted, crippled bumper barely formed the word …. "w-why? Why do you keep doing this?"

The Plymouth fury stood proud and strong, as that evil smirk grew…. "You never cared about what I want! What I needed! You always messed things up and just got in the way! You and that crappy crew chief of yours! Both of you just wouldn't have my way…. And just like him, You butted into my personal business and have to tell me otherwise… and just like him…and just like her...I have to take you out."

The Hudson's eye widened at her words, the old puzzle pieces finally coming together, "…it was y-you?…y-y-you're the one that killed…." A swift movement from the Fury caused the Hudson to stop dead in his weak speech…. His breath was caught short in his throat as he started coughing….gurgling….

Alice choked back sobs… "No! No! Stop Please! Have Mercy!"

Christine snapped back…Her eyes Red, full of death and insanity. "Mercy is for the weak you child!"

Alice's eyes widened as he watched the Hornet…slowly fail before her…..

Alice swallowed hard….fighting tears…. As she forced herself to drag her locked back tires…..over to his side…. "No… No… please no!..."

A quick sound from the bushes causes Alice's senses to snap herself around…. Christine disappeared….

Her attention came back to the broken cobalt blue Hudson that was almost… half wrapped around the mighty Oak….

"D-Doc?" She choked at his dying frame…. "Doc… ?..."

The Hudson looked up at the weakened Alice….. his spirit barely in his eyes…. "Alice…i…I don't think I'm gunna make it….." He shifted… gasping…. Coughing up oil…. "I can feel it…."

Alice shook her head violently…. "No… No don' t say that…. You can make it…. You… you…" She bit her lower bumper….

The hudson shook his grill…. "Listen to me….Alice…. I have a few things to tell ya…"

Alice slowly nodded…. "o-okay Doc….…."

The Hornet swallowed hard…. "That's the thing.."… His cobalt paint slowly faded to a deep dark red….his crystal eyes flooded to a sugar brown,…a golden ring pulsed around his eyes….. as the Hornet emblem faded right into the Dodge… "I took Doc's place…."

Alice's face paled….. "Q-Quinn!"

A very weak broken chuckle sounded from the disfigured Dodge… "the one and only…"

Alice let the tears fall…. "W-Why would-….W-Why?" Her voice started quivering from the emotion building up in her weakening frame….

Quinn took a minute to get enough energy… "Because… I wanted Christine to come after me…. If I was myself…. She would of never touched me…. She probably would of killed you right on the spot…."

Alice sniffled a few times… as Quinn continued… "Doc can fix you…. and as much as I want to… I can't fix you even if I tried…."

Alice swallowed hard… "…..What about Mom?"

Quinn took a long pause…. Coughing more oil out of his crushed airways….. "Kendal… she …. Well…. Christine got a hold of her….." His voice weakened…. "She…couldn't make it…"

Alice choked up at that… Quinn very weakly pulled her in close…. "Alice…." He rasped weakly … "I …. I gotta ask ya something…."

Alice was a little fearful of leaning into him but Quinn shaking tire insisted… "what is it?" she said lightly leaning into him…

Quinn took a raspy breath…. "Do you think this is a good excuse to mimic Doc? To spare his life?... 'cause if this doesn't kill me…. Doc will when he finds out.…" his eyes half closed as a smile very weakly tugged his grill….

Alice found herself very lightly laughing which at this point sounded like crying… Making Quinn weakly nuzzle her side….

Alice closed her eyes…finding herself pushing into it…. "I think… he'd understand."

Quinn grunted, shifting slightly… "yeah I hope so.."..his raspy voice choked out…. "I didn't tell him that part of the plan…."….. His breathing became labored as his breaths gurgled inside his crushed body…..

Alice opened her eyes looking at him, "Quinn?..."

Quinn moaned….as he crumpled down on the ground….. " That ain't good….." his voice weakened…. "I don't think I can hang on much longer Alice….."….

Alice stood up "We gotta get someone, Help!... Someone!... He-"

Quinn tugged her side…. "Alice…"

Alice swallowed hard… "There's gotta be a way…. There's gotta be some way!"…

Quinn grazed a tire on her side…. "…just…..just say with me… p-please…."

Alice looked at him with frightened eyes…. Quinn looked at her with very dull brown eyes…. "_please_…"

Alice swallowed hard as she held back her sobs… she had to be strong for him….she slowly settled down beside him….and lightly nuzzled his side…. "okay…."…..

Quinn closed his eyes, leaning on her…. "You know… there's something… I've been kind of wanting to tell you…. for quite some time….."

Alice breathed very slowly…. "What's that Quinn….?"

Quinn swallowed hard….. " Do you remember, way back in Jack's place… … when me and your mom were locked up… all that time….."

She let herself settle in… "Yes… Yes I do…"

Quinn nodded very weakly "You mom, all she talked about was her kids… Rachelle and Zeb….. talking about their gifts and stuff… and then she named her third child…. Alice…. At first…..it kind of hit me differently…. Almost as if it spiked my interest….. I have no idea why…. But… at the time it did…. "….. he took a second to cough…. Clearing his lungs once more….. " Then…. When we went looking for you…. and Jack had us against the wall… You stood there…. and….I…. couldn't believe my eyes…."

Alice forced a chuckle… "that bad?"

"No… quite the opposite…. I've haven't meet anyone around my age that's… well… a 'classic Model'…. And….i…. ah…felt… overjoyed, excited…. "… he huffed a sigh…. "I don't know…. Not really good with emotions as stuff….."

Alice's eyes watched him… Her soft Violet eyes tried reading him…..

"but… I knew… … that there was like …this …Bond I had... when you… .. almost died….. it was almost like…. I knew you my whole entire life….. I …. I felt as though…part of me went with you… I cried…"

Alice's eyes welded up with tears….

"and…. when my Dad picked me up to take me home…. i… I thought I was already home…. With you… so.. when I went home… I missed this place… I missed the town…. I missed you… so..."…

Quinn went silent…

Alice gently nudged him….. "Quinn…."

His voice came as a whisper…. "….i had to get back to you….. I knew….."

Alice blinked, fear building in her from the sound of his distant voice… "Quinn?..."

Quinn's eyes slowly closed…. "….. I knew… that I was falling for …..you…"

Her eyes flooded with tears….. "No… No Quinn don't…. Don't give out on me….."

Quinn leaned his full weight on her… "Alice….i…think…..i love you…"

Alice felt her own weakness in her body…. As she lied beside him….closing her eyes….her frame shook….. "Don't…. Don't leave….. please… Quinn….Quinn!"

A soft sigh was heard from his body…as everything crashed down onto the ground… Alice felt her sobs overbearing her self control….. she cried right into his cold crumpled frame….. "no….i didn't get the chance….to tell you…h-how I felt…"…..

A low cackle erupted from the woods…. Causing Alice to weakly look around to find Christine staring at her, laughing.

"I just had to see this!... This was just too perfect!" She laughed again "What is this? a cheaply made soap opera?" She continued laughing her heart out…. Causing Alice to weakly stand up, her violet eyes very focused on her's…a jade ring flickered in her eyes….. "You just Shut up! Can't you see you've done enough!" She just glared at her… her anger peaking….

####

Doc was almost afraid of looking at the crumpled mess… he was afraid of the pain he was about to face again…. His heart twisting to the point of breaking….

He found himself going down the familiar dirt road a long one…. Quinn was pretty determined to have Doc stay with Kendal…. Just what was that boy up too?... Doc looked up at the sky in deep thought... _heaven only knows_…..

But there was just something in his voice…. That just … hit home….. that just caused him to ignore his Judge like mind…. And just do what he said….

There was a tug… a pull… for him to be there for her…. or…. what is left of her…. but it's still something that was hers that he could hold on too…..just for a little while….

He felt his tears weld up again, just at the thought of what was left of her…the thought that….

He looked up to the sky blinking his tears away… Crying never solved anything….it just made your eyes sore….

He could feel himself stop breathing as he went around that familiar gloomy bend….

He couldn't believe his eyes….

The hunk of twisted scrap metal was now just a very banged up Chrysler 300, the doors were crushed in… dents everywhere... scratches left and right… but… this… he couldn't believe….

Then … something pulsed in his sore heart….. _hope_

He rushed over to her side, checking some vials signs… "Kendal?... Kendal, Can you hear me?" …

He rested his tires gingerly on some spots of her warm frame…. Very dully feeling a steady weak pulse…

His eyes widened… '_she's alive_..'

Joy was quickly tossed aside when he discovered a problem…. ….. She was suffocating…Her ring wasn't working fast enough to fix her airways...…. his Doctor instincts took over…. Realigning the air intakes... opening the carburetor up…. Unblocking her radiator… ….and… hoping she would be able to take a breath…..

…she couldn't….

Doc swallowed hard… "Come on Kendal… you gotta breath…."

Her body just sat there….her color fading from her features….

Doc gritted his teeth….. and shook his head… "Kendal… Don't quit on me!"

He rested a tire on her side….. her weak pulse slowing…

Doc swallowed hard…. He couldn't wait any longer….

Doc rolled in front of the banged up Chrysler 300… gently parting her mouth open with his tire… he paused…. Taking a deep breath…. And gently pressed his aperture with hers….as he breathed for her…. exhaling slowly…. Filling her nearly lifeless body with a breath of life….

He paused…parted from her for a few seconds…. Breathing a few breaths for himself… watching her… waiting for a response…. None…..

"Come on Kendal…." He breathed…. "Come on…. Your stronger than this….". He swallowed hard… As he linked lips with hers again… giving her his breath…..

He pulled back just enough…. Watching her … just waiting…. Nothing….

There was a ragged breath that was drawn from the air, followed by a few coughs, and a sharp ragged breath….

Doc's eyes soften as he back up a little more, giving her room to breathe…

And… that when he realized …. Quinn must have planned that all along…..Doc was the only one that can save anyone…

Her eyes fluttered a few times as her breathing softened to a normal pace….. Then… very slowly… just barely… her eyes cracked open… showing her beautiful dark blue eyes with a snow ring that ripped around her eyes…. Doc cracked a shaking smile, his eyes rather glassy as a tear traced down his hood… "H-Hey Kendal…."

She blinked weakly… a very small smile tugged on one side…. "Hey Hudson…"… She paused as slight worry crossed her features…. "What's wrong, Hudson?"

Hudson shook his head lightly…. "nothing now… just a lil' scared is all….."

Kendal closed her eyes for a second….. then weakly opened her eyes… "I saw my kids Hudson…."

Hudson paused… then slowly nodded…. "I'm sure you did…"

Kendal slowly breathed… "wow…."

Hudson looked deep into her eyes... "Wow is right…"

Kendal looked at him…a small embarrassed smile tugged….

Hudson rolled to her side, pressing himself up against her… "We gotta keep moving … can you stand?"

Kendal used him for support..as her tires shook on her shocks…..then shook, as she lost strength….Hudson quick to support her… pulling her closer to him…. "I got ya."

Kendal weakly looked at Hudson, "Just leave me here…. I'm just going to…"

Hudson shh'ed her gently…. "No…. No… Not again….. we in this together….through everything… for now on…." He nuzzled her gently… Kendal's eyes soften…. "not again….."

#####

"Just do us all a favor and Drop Dead!" Alice screamed at her tears just running… " Just Go away!..."

Christine laughed… "Look at you Alice! You've lost it… Your bodies failing on you, your boyfriend just kicked the bucket…."

Alice barely whispered.."He wasn't my boyfriend…"

Christine smirked as she raised a brow… "oh, my mistake…. _Fiancé_ "

Alice choked at that…. "He wasn't that either….."

Christine laughed "Well he sure as heck acted like it! Didn't you hear that sappy story he just told?"

Alice gritted her teeth together…. "Shut up….."

"huh, could he be _any_ more dramatic?"

Alice felt her anger build, anger tears welding up in her eyes…."Shut Up Christine!"

"If you ask me, you'd be better off with him dead….."

Alice's eyes switched to jade green…rippling intensely in her eyes…. " Take. It. Back."

"Why Alice what are you going to do!" She laughed as she enjoyed toying with her mind… "What can you possibly have left to fight for?"

Alice winced when that thought rippled through her mind.… her Ring flickering out of her eyes… ….as her body almost gave out on her…

"Ha! Just look at you Alice, Your _Weak._ You can barely stand! It's over!"

"Yes…. It is over…."

Both looked over at the owner of the gravel voice… "That's enough Christine…" Doc stood tall and strong as he rested a barely conscious Kendal down at his side…. Christine's eyes flared at the site of Kendal….

"What is she doing here!" she hissed through gritted teeth at the site of the banged up Chrysler.

"Kendal, is with me…" Doc said sternly… "And if you touch Her or anyone else for that matter again…. I will personally rip out every single piece of you out with my own two tires…"

Christine laughed insanely , "Is that a challenge? You think you can take me down Huddy!"

Doc shouted "Stop calling me that!" He snarled "I ain't your pet Christine…"

Christine huffed, "You want me to call you something else? I have a list of rotten names I can come up with for a piece of junk like you!"

Doc growled… "Knock it off!"

His grill curled in a snarl as he looked over at the dented Mustang weakly defending…. The crushed body of the Dodge... slightly wrapping around the tree…. …..

Alice felt her jaw tightened… as he locked eyes with Doc…. Doc glanced in slight hope over at the Dodge….. The Mustang very weakly shook her head…. Her bottom lip quivering as she shut her eyes….. tears running down her frame… Doc just stood there…. his eyes taking a minute to look at the dodge…. Then his eyes fall to the ground… slowly closing his eyes…

His body tensed up…. As he snapped his fierce eyes up at the fury "What did you do to Quinn!" He found himself uncontrollably shouting at the monster on four wheels…..

Christine rolled a little in the young pair's direction… Doc darted in front of Alice guarding the two…. "Why couldn't you just leave him alone….." he darkly growled at her….

Christine pressed closer to him, her voice just as low as his…. "I thought he was _you_…"

Doc paused… a random bit of a conversation flooded his mind…

'"_But what if someone wanted to kidnap you, and I had to look like you to take your place to save your life?" Quinn's eyes looked into his eyes... His warm brown eyes reading his... a slight firmness behind his eyes….'_

Doc looked in his side mirror... looking at the body... 'he wasn't just asking… he was being serious…' his eyes widened a little…

"I know.." Christine growled still keeping the low dark pitch in her voice… "I didn't know that lil' punk was a freak too… he caught me off guard… and I crushed him…"… an evil smile pulled on the side of her face… "Just like what I'm going to do with you…."

Doc crouched down… bracing himself at the suddenly charging fury…. She bent the nose of her hood down, smashing Doc on his good side sending her charge to a halt… Christine started growling at him for holding her back... spinning her back tires in frustration…. Doc grunted as he started to feel his locked tired sliding on the muddy terrain…

"Alice… You gotta do something…."

Alice swallowed hard….as she tried to stand up on her tires with no success…..

"Alice!"… Doc shouted as he tried pushing back….. "You're the only one strong enough… You have to do something….."

Christine lurched forward forcing Doc to skid back into the mustang... pushing the mustang into the mangled Dodge….

Her eyes were barely open…. Her body was quitting on her….. she couldn't open her mouth if she tried…..

Everything blurred... everything fuzzed out…. Her hearing was really dull…. The voices were muffled in her head….

Doc slowly turned facing Alice slightly…. His eyes weaken…. "Alice?" his voice was barely heard by this ringing in her ears…..

Her heart beat pounded in her head…..…. Slowing….right ….down….. To…

Her beautiful violet eyes looked over at Doc…. Then slowly closing….

….

Her body shifted…. Over…feeling her body getting crushed up against the wall…. No pain ever came…..just the very dull sound of screeching brakes… and crunching metal…

…..

It was kind of weird… just failing… with everything just falling apart around you…

….

Doc wasn't doing good…..she knew….. he was slowly caving in as well…

….

…. A blind light shined in her vision…..but…. the light wasn't white…. it was tinted green…..

…

..

.

Everything stopped….

Alice took a moment to try to make sense out of this situation…. And she drew to two conclusions…. Either Doc or Christine quit under pressure…. Or that she was dead…..

But she couldn't be dead! It didn't feel like that cold death feeling at all….. not like at jack's place…. When she did pay heaven a visit…

She slowly opened her eyes….as she looked over at the two guys that she cared about…. Doc was crushed on her side… breathing heavily….his face twisted in pain….. her eyes skated a crossed to his bent side view mirror…. Looking at the passed out Chrysler 300 holding onto the Hudson…. Then….. her eyes looked over at her other side…. He's crushed deceased frame rested on her side…..her eyes filling with tears….. 'Quinn…. Why Quinn?... Why…. Did you have to be the one…. In my visions…. Why…. Why…. '…. She swallowed hard….. tears just running in her eyes….. 'every time I see you….. I saw my future Quinn… …Do I even have a future now ….?... I don't even know anymore…'

Doc very slowly turned over to look at her… his eyes widened at the site of her eyes…

Alice found herself choking 'WhyCan't We All Just Go Back to the Way Things Were!'

Her dull reflection from the scratched up cobalt blue paint glowed the two powerful green rings…that grew taking over her field of site with that same green light from before…

Then… Just as quickly as It came…. The light disappeared…. Leaving her in a empty darkness….

Everything was still….Her eyes opened to her strong jade ring…as everything was still in it's place… Doc was still frozen by her side… Kendal holding on to him…. Quinn…rested on her…..whatever was happening…. They were going to go through this together…. For better …or worse…

There dark surrounding blurred with bright light… showing a clip of Christine laughing at Quinn and Alice….then flashed white….. a clip of Quinn being Doc, crushed around a tree…. Then a flash of light…. It was … like a movie of memories playing backwards before them…. Alice coughing a few times,her hood smoking on the side of the road…. Doc and Quinn talking, Quinn's eyes very serious…. …. The crushed up twisted mangled frame that was Kendal's….. Christine breaking though the fence in the impound lot…..Doc looking at the oil that was Alice's breakfast, watching it glisten in the sun…. Sheriff getting crushed by Christine's aggression in the clinic….

The four didn't move… as they watched their memories being played around them…

Alice looking around her surroundings calling for her mom….. Quinn looking up to the sky "Don't give up on something that is worth fighting for…." … Doc and Christine glaring at each other in his clinic as she tugged a sicking smile " Who says revenge starts with you?"…..Alice peering through the open window of the house, looking at the old falcon that didn't move, and Christine's eyes looking up at hers… Doc's worried eyes in his clinic as he rested the picture on the ground "Alice?... Alice are you alright?", Alice looked up at him with bright jade green rings " I gotta do something….. i…gotta know… I gotta see….", Doc grabbed on to her "Alice don't do this…", Alice weakly looked at him "But I just gotta know what happened.".…Doc watched Quinn take off down the road…..Quinn pounding on Alice's door to her cozy cone "Alice, Alice! Oh please open up!"… Kendal looked over at Hudson that Christine pulled away from her, "Fine… I see how it is…. Goodbye Hudson… I won't curse your life with mine any longer…." She paused and she found her eyes welding up, "Take good care of Alice for me…"… Doc Smiled as he watched Alice look up at the night sky "Wow! Look at the stars!", "This is a site to see." He smiled while he talked, "I'd say…." Alice continued looking up at the stars in awe….

The light started glowing again… covering their field of vision... before completely blinding them one last memory was barely seen…..

"What if…" Alice thought aloud "What if the ring acts like this pen. When you think you know how it's going to react to your touch…"

The pen slowly slipped from her grasp and it clattered on the floor for the second time. "It slips in the most unpredictable of ways."

She went to grab the pen again… but hesitated. Her eyes fixated on that white, liquid, blue pen. "But… if I focus…" She slowly grabbed the pen again, holding it tightly. "The pen never falls."

The blinding light engulfed the group, numbing their senses…. Numbing everything…..

The light slowly subsided….

Alice's vision was black….as she felt the cold hard floor brush against her undercarriage causing her to shiver….

Her body didn't hurt when she shivered…

She found herself slowly opening her eyes to the homey familiar place of Doc's clinic…..The sun setting light leaked between the dusty blinds…. Her eyes looked around slightly, just enough to catch the site of a working mirror… The one Doc used before… to see herself for the first time all dented and mangled…but….

She locked her eyes with the Working Mirror just in time to see her ring still present in her violet eyes… There stood a slightly dusty Mustang…. Not even a scratch on her custom paint…

This… was too familiar…. It was almost like when she woke up from a bad dream with Quinn at her side….

She looked over at the empty lift… then in the back of the room…. … no…. Quinn….

She felt herself choke up… grief ate at her heart… …. Death was death….no magic could change it

"I couldn't save you…."… she closed her eyes…letting the tears run down her face…. Her body shook from emotion… "… I couldn't save you….."….a few sobs escaped from her stubborn nature….

Her broken breaths echoed in the small clinic, bouncing around the empty room…. "Quinn… I'm so sorry….I tried."

Her tires scooted closer to her body in an uncomfortable fashion…. She didn't feel like herself at all… She wasn't happy….she felt hollow inside….. her heart was dying…

More tears gushed down her face, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably…. Her tank turned funny from stress…..

She swallowed hard as she backed up in the corner of the room….her body trembling…badly….She wanted to be comforted…. But she wanted to cry …. She could find Doc but…. It just will ease the pain…. Not fix it….

Her sobs caught in her throat when slow tires gliding over asphalt caught her attention… Doc must be coming back from Flo's or something….

Alice blinked a few times, sniffling a few times, trying to make herself somewhat presentable….She glanced up at the working mirror again, her ring still present in her now red, puffy eyes…. Yeah… she was a wreak…

The door slowly creaked open, a few oil cans emerged from the door, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted a lil' something in your tank…."

Alice closed her eyes holding back tear, hiding her sore eyes from his sharp crystal… "No thanks… I don't think I can eat at the moment…"

He came through the door and paused…. "Alice?"

Alice swallowed hard… and opened her eyes….

His eyes were so soft and warm… as those eyes quickly flashed with worry a crossed those sugar brown eyes…. "Alice, What's wrong?"

Alice eyes watered up… "Quinn…" She started breaking down as she quickly rolled over to him for support and comfort…. "Quinn!. Your alive!"

Quinn held her close, savoring every second, desperately holding on to her… "Hey Alice…."

Alice buried her grill into his side… "don't leave me…."

Quinn gently nuzzled her, " never …."

Alice sighed shaky…. Then paused….. and looked up at him with her Jade Rings, slowly fading away in her Violet eyes….Her body weaken suddenly as her face pailed… "Good…" she whispered… "Good…" her body went limp at his side…

Quinn froze for a few seconds… unsure wither to call Doc in, or have Kendal heal her… but… ring exhaustion was a normal thing…. He should know….

His eyes soften as he settled down next to her scooting closer to her… as he waited for her to recover right at her side…. His body relaxed… a soft sigh escaping from his features…. "….my plan worked…."

##


	17. Same Day Different Day

Chapter 17

Same Day, Different Day.

Doc slowly opened his eyes as his side was being jostled awake. "Hey Doc, ya feelin' alright?"

Doc blinked a few times, as he looked around at his surroundings of the V8 café. He mind restless, his frame edgy as he jumped from the gentle tire that touched him. His slightly wide eyes looking around in all directions…. "Where is she!" he mindlessly shouted, causing everyone at the café to wince from the aggression heavy in his voice…

The black and white Mercury pulled his tire away from his dear friends side, "Where's who?"

His crystal eyes looked over at him in a slightly annoyed expression, "Christine, she was…" His eyes looked around him confused as his thoughts were scrambled, "How the heck did I get here?"

Sheriff just watched him, his cop like senses were just as confused as the Doctor's… "You've been here the whole time…." He found himself blinking slowly "Are the years finally catching up on ya?"

Doc narrowed his eyes at that comment and let the words just slide right off of him… "Where's Alice?"

Sheriff slightly relaxed a little on his shocks, "She wanted to keep an eye on Quinn, ever since he passed out from his gift thing, or something… Don't you remember?"

Doc eased his guard down, "Sheriff that happened on Tuesday."

Sheriff looked at him funny "Doc, it _is_ Tuesday."

The Hudson paused as he just looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "Sheriff, if this is going to be another one of those April fool's day pranks…"

Sheriff looked at him with a surprised expression, "Doc it is Tuesday! Why in tar nation would I do something as idiotic as doing one of those 'April fool's day' stunts. I'm have to enforce the Law around these parts, I'm the one that catches the hooligans!" His eyes were slightly concerned, "Doc, Have you been out in the sun too long?"

Doc just looked at him… then around him, "Where the heck is she…?"

"Who?" The town joined Sheriff with his confused look on their faces as they watched the whole thing unfold…

"Like I told you before, Christine." Doc's eyes were focused on the Sheriff's…

"Christine who?"

Doc just looked at him like he usually does when he get frustrated with Mater. "How can you not remember the car that smashed your..." He looked at Sheriff… Not even one mark was on him…. everything that Christine did to him, disappeared ….as if it never happened… the Hudson's face fell as he just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Doc… _are you alright_?"

He quietly sat there, as he rested deeper on his shocks… his eyes darting back and forth at two different spots on the ground deep in thought… Nothing made any sense.

"Hang on let me have a look at him!" A voice was heard from the back of the crowd… squeezing passed the gawking by standers, emerging a deep twilight water blue Chrysler 300, Her Midnight blue eyes were locked with the Hudson's, a small bashful smile grew on her face…

The Hudson felt a smile grow on his, his eyes burned slightly just from the sight of her flawless body…

"Thanks Kendal, maybe you can use that ring of yours to help Doc." Sheriff commented to her.

Kendal looked over at him then back at the Hudson, "Oh don't worry Sheriff I'm sure it's nothing…"

The Hudson gave her a slightly confused look… The 300 winked at him... and rolled over at his side, resting a tire on his door…

"Yup, just what I thought." Kendal concluded rather quickly in Doc's opinion, "He just had a bad dream, Due to the heat from the Sun."

Most of the town continued going back to their own routine, as Sheriff still sat there nodding slowly, "I thought so, Wasn't sure, but I thought so! He did get up earlier than normal today. What was it? Four in the morning?"

"Actually it was three in the morning," Kendal corrected Sheriff nicely, "He went to bed a little too early last night, which made him get lightning up for his training a whole two hours early just to toy with him like he normally does…" She looked over at the Hornet, "Isn't that right, Hudson?

Hudson blinked a few times, reading Kendal's eyes, "Ah, right." He weakly agreed, "I wanted... to test the Rookie, 'cause I saw him going out last night... " he raised a frame at her, as she gave a very very slight nod.

Sheriff looked at the pair for a moment knowing something was up. "Well that makes more sense… "

Kendal caught his questioning tone, " He's still a little dazed, that's all. He'll be fine, once he takes a nap in his clinic." Kendal tugged at the Hornet's side gently, "Come on, let's get you out of the sun. "

Doc gave a slight nod to Kendal, Kendal looked at Sheriff "We'll see you later Sheriff."

Sheriff just stood there…. then gave a slight nod.. "Okay, Doc, you take care of yourself, alright?"

Doc gave a nod, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kendal smiled, pulling Doc gently to follow her….

Doc willingly followed her.

"Kendal….." he lowered his voice to a whisper….

"mmm?"

"You Remember what happened…. Right? It's not just me… it can't be.. You were there…"

Kendal paused… looked over at her side where he was…. Then back on the road…. Giving a slight nod.

Doc paused in his speech, "Then why does-"

"Everyone doesn't know…" Kendal mildly cut him off…. "I woke up with Flo laughing at something that Quinn did… You know the Day that he showed the town his-"

"I got that.." Doc put in… "Apparently today's Tuesday."

Kendal gave a small warm chuckle. "Yeah, I saw you figure that out. You and Sheriff act like siblings. Both of you just as equally stubborn."

Doc felt a smile tug on his features.

"I'm guessing that…" Kendal openly thought aloud to Doc, " we're back on the day before we even meet Christine…" Kendal looked over at him… "Since no one has even heard of her name… and she's the type where once you see her… you'll never forget her…."…. a slight shudder came from Kendal's frame…. Doc tugged at her side to cruise closer to him…..

"What did she do to you Kendal…." He asked very lowly….

Kendal looked over at him…. kind of leaning on his side… "something are just best left unsaid….."

Doc didn't know how to verbally respond to that... he just pushed his fender with hers in comfort….

Kendal closed her eyes… trusting in Doc's driving…..

Doc paused in his stride as he looked up at the clinic doors….Then looked down at her, gently parting from her side.. and opening the door for her… "Age before beauty." A smile tugged on his face..

Kendal looked at him with a warm smile, "You're not _that_ old Hudson…"

Doc cracked a smile… "Older than you."

Kendal slightly rolled her eyes, amused, "Not by a lot."

"Well I can't take the place of beauty, it's already taken." Hudson's eyes were warm and soft…

Kendal face grew a huge smile that she couldn't hide, her eyes low and bashful….

Hudson gestured for her to go through.

Kendal, still smiling, slowly rolling past the Hudson "Thank you." she said softly.

Hudson waited for her to enter the clinic, before following closely behind her….

As the Door quietly closed behind them… Quinn opened his sugar brown eyes, blinking a few times… His tired eyes focusing on the pair… then a spark of realization came a crossed his eyes... "Doc… Kendal"…. His voice whispered to them, trying not to disturbed the sleeping Mustang at his side… "Y'all okay?"

Doc smiled shakily as he looked at the Dodges bright sugar brown eyes, as he was about to say something when something dripped on his side… He glanced over at the Chrysler tear filled eyes… "Yes we are…." Kendal chuckled a broken chuckle, "Quinn, your accent is showing…"

Quinn's chuckle was slightly broken… "Oops…" He smiled as he shrugged very weakly still caring his lil' twang, "ah well."

Doc found a tug of a true smile, "Where are ya from?"

"I actually grew up not too far from here…. in the center parts of Arizona …" Quinn spoke with his natural voice still just as soft.

Doc raised a brow… "Really? With that twang, I'd say you'd came from Texas or even Mississippi…."

Quinn lightly shook his head… "Oklahoma actually…."

Kendal smiled, leaned over to Hudson to add a comment, "He gets it from his Mother. His Mom came from Oklahoma… and sometimes.. he slips with her accent from time to time…"

Doc looked at Quinn with a warm smile. Quinn smiled back…. Doc gave a small nod, "I'm glad I still have a chance to hear your accent…" Doc swallowed hard… "Welcome back…"

Quinn looked over at Alice gripping onto his side in her sleep… a smile tugged as he found himself nuzzling her side tenderly causing her to relax… "it's good to be back…."… he paused as he just watched Alice for a moment… her body slowly moving from her breathing…. "I wasn't sure if… I was part of the plan…."

The Hudson's eyes widened…. "You _planned_ all of this?"

Quinn gave a week shrug … "in a way…I kind of went with my gut on this…" he gave a weak chuckle…. "Kendal had that ring of hers…and…. I had this gut feeling that…. She wasn't…. well … you know…."

The was a pause in the circle…

"and…well…."His eyes looked over at Doc, "You have the medical experience….I figured that…. You could…. Save her or something…. And Alice…" Quinn paused as he adjusted his position slowly not to disturb Alice at his side… "if…if I failed…"

Kendal raised a frame, "So, You…Wait hang on…. " Her eyes picked a spot on the ground to focus on….

Hudson watched her with soft eyes as her eyes looked up at Quinn again…. "You went after Christine… You wanted Christine to come after you…." Her eyes soften…. "You … wanted …."

Quinn swallowed hard… "I didn't care what happened to me… as long as you guys made it back okay…. That's all that mattered to me…. I knew… once I turned into Doc, Christine would come after me… and leave Alice alone…. Then maybe …. She could stop time or something…. And fix everything…. But…." He looked around the place…. "Apparently… she had more of a gift than we thought she had…."

Kendal thought deeply again… "Rachelle and Zeb were about two when they developed their gifts… and at first…. It wasn't really much… Rachelle knew your thoughts, but couldn't control your mind till about a half a year later….. Zeb was a little sprinter… but he didn't go the speed of light until about 4 months later….." She paused… giving a weak shrug … "I know it took me a while to be able to heal others….. and she didn't get her gift till this year…. …. Maybe …. She wasn't done developing …." Her Midnight eyes read the sugar brown and the Crystal eyes for a response to her logic….

The Hudson leaned back in thought…. "It's makes sense from a Doctor's perspective… If we look at this as a development stage like we would with anything else…." His eyes locked with Kendal's in an agreeing fashion.

"So… Alice… Can actually…." Quinn looked at her…watching her through soft, warm eyes…. "….wow"…. he breathed…. "…. Just …. Wow…" his lightly laugh "… that's all I can say at this point!"

Alice shifted in her sleep causing Quinn to freeze... Alice gave a slight heavy exhale, pressing into Quinn more as she resettled herself down…. Quinn relaxed a bit with her…. "oops… I was a little loud…" he whispered very softly… taking time to look at the sleeping Mustang again…. Then back up at the pair… "Does anyone else know?"

"Know about what?"

"About Christine and the chaos that came with her…"

Doc slowly shook his grill " Not one bit…"

Kendal nodded, "Basically the only ones that know about Christine is… Us."

There was a pause in the speech…

"So.." Quinn spoke up.. "What's going to happen tonight?"

Doc and Kendal raised a frame "What's tonight?" the pair said… they paused, blinked, looked at each other… then smiled….

Quinn paused rethinking the memory…. "isn't this the night were …. " He looked up at the Hornet, "Where you take Alice up to see the stars?..."

Doc paused in thought….

Kendal nodded , "This was the night that …"

Doc eyes widened "Christine comes to town…"

Quinn's eyes widened as he tensed up at that thought… "W-W-What are we going to do Doc?"

Doc narrowed his eyes as he just let his aggression get the best of him…. "I'm not going to let time repeat itself…."

Kendal tugged on his side tenderly… "Hudson you have to be rational about this…" Doc looked down at Kendal, his eyes a pure mixture between Hurt and Being Protective… Then he closed his eyes as his features became pain stricken… "Hudson… listen, I'd love to just rip her apart myself… but… we know what she can do… We have to think this through…."

Hudson paused as he swallowed hard… "I know… but… It's my problem… I have to fix it."

Kendal went to say something but was stopped when Hudson gave a quick kiss on her fender … "Please, Stay here… and Stay Safe…" He whispered as he quietly pulled away from her side and pushed passed the doors… Kendal stood there in mild awe….

Quinn rose on his tires, "Doc!.. Doc wait!"… He, as gently as he could, pulled away from Alice and chased the Hornet, whipping around the stunned Chrysler in the middle of the floor….

####

"Doc! ….. Doc! Wait up!" the Dodge sprinted down the street after the fading tail lights in the dusk light. "Doc! Please! You don't know what you're doing!"

The Hudson's tail lights brightened as distressed tires squealed, he whipped around to face him , "Quinn? What are you doing out here? Get back to the Clinic!"

Quinn's eyes were focused as he caught up with the Hornet.

"I can't do that." Quinn lightly panted.

Doc rose on his tires, His frustration causing him to snap "Quinn, there is no need to be a hero. You've proved your point…"

Quinn winced… but then stood his ground, "Well, _apparently_, Not Strong enough." His eyes were focused and strong, " I wasn't kidding about anything that I've said and/or done..."

"You dare go against a Judge's word?"

Quinn swallowed hard… then… kept his ground. "No, I tend on keeping mine."

Doc paused as he kept his gaze with Quinn's….

Quinn glanced up at the setting sun… "Plus… how do you even know that she's there?"

Doc sighed, "Quinn, I don't have time for this…." The Hornet huffed as he turned to face down the street….

"Doc wait.." Quinn tried holding him back, but didn't get the chance…. The Racer showed off his skills as he sprinted up the hills…. Quinn found himself snarling, "You know! You're so stubborn Doc!"

He revved his engine and sprinted after him…

##

Doc sprinted up the hill trying to outrun the Dodge will great success… As he kept glancing at his mirror, to find just the loose leaves and dust kicking up behind him…. He didn't want Quinn to follow him… he had to do this on his own… He didn't want to see that Dodge …. Wrapped around…. The tree….. the sobbing mustang looking back at him with a shaking grill…

There was a high pitched noise coming from behind him… causing the Hudson to glance back in his mirror again…

A dust cloud puffed around this speeding demon as he was coming on fast…. Way too fast for his comfort….

The car zoomed past the Hornet like a breeze, whipping around to face him….. .

The dust quickly settled around the familiar Red Ferrari from years ago… Doc stopped. His eyes wide at they looked at the Ferrari that made some little yellow Fiat faint from his presents….. "Doc!" His eyes changed to sugar brown eyes with his copper ring…. Quickly fading to the Deep red Dodge…. "You have to knock this off! Can't we just stop and talk about this!"

Doc huffed a sigh "Quinn, it's for your own safely! "

"No Doc I don't think you understand I-"

Quinn paused…. As he looked at his side oddly… "What was that….?"

Doc looked at him, "Quinn I swear …"

Quinn shot him a look, "No seriously…. Don't you hear that?"

Doc eyes searched around him, listening sharply…. The wind ruffling in the trees, the leaves chattering with themselves….. "Quinn… I hear nothing. You're already starting to get paranoid."

Quinn blinked a few times…. "No really…. I thought I heard something….."

Doc shook his grill slowly as he rolled by him, continuing his hunt on that Fury….

Quinn paused, re-thinking his thoughts, then slowly following Doc… keeping his space…..

'I'm not paranoid…' He mouthed to himself behind Doc's back…. 'I know what I heard!' He pouted…

Doc flinched suddenly, "Quinn, knock it off!"

Quinn snapped back in confusion "What did I do!"

Doc growled "Stop bumping into me!"

Quinn looked at him…. "Doc, I didn't even touch you!"

Doc looked back at him… Then paused at the Distance between the two….. Quinn stopped 300 feet from Doc…..

Doc raised a frame….

Quinn raised a frame…. Then… His eyes went wide as he screamed at the top of his lungs…

Doc jumped.. "What!"

Quinn frightened face paled... "Something got me…." His shaking voice choked…

Doc has never seen Quinn act like that… He wasn't kidding…. Something had a hold of him…. As Doc looked around him….

…he saw nothing…

"Where Quinn, I don't see anything!"

"Get it off of me!" Quinn shrieked, his eyes glassy as he lifted a tire on his right side…as he appeared to be pushing an invisible force….

…it grunted…

Doc's eyes widened as he slowly rolled over to the area where Quinn was pushing from…

A loud clanking noise was heard from Doc's bumped as he collided with the force… Doc rolled back quickly, "… this is uncanny…." He growled….

"ow…"

Both froze at the third voice….

Quinn swallowed hard…. Then paused… blinking a few times… "Wait a sec."

Quinn brought back his tire, and forcefully punched the side of the being… making another clanking noise….

"Ow! Quite it!"

Doc stared confused at this surreal sight… He couldn't be alive… nope… this wasn't happening….. This can't be…. It didn't make any sense!...

Quinn felt himself growl… "Skyler! What are you doing here!"

Doc blinked… "Skyler!"

And just like that… a very soft green, 1970 Buick Gran Sport gently rippled into plan sight, gripping onto his Twin brother…. His Ice Eyes looked at the Hornet… a Soft Amber ring was present in his eyes…

Doc just stared at the Two Twin Brothers…. One Was a Dodge Charger, Dark red in paint, Sugar brown eyes, gift of mimic…. The other Brother…. A Buick Sport, light green in paint, Ice blue eyes, gift of invisibility… Sugar Brown, and Ice Blue…. Just like Aero's miss matched eyes…. And just like them…. complete opposites…

"Skyler, what are you doing here!"

The Buick released his brother's side… as he gave a weak shrug…. "well… I was looking for you…."

Quinn paused "Looking for me?"

Skyler nodded very slowly… "I wanted to see where…Radiator.. Springs was… but…. I've been looking around for it and…. I got lost…. And I tried asking for directions, but she was looking for the town too…. So now I'm looking for some sort of-"

Quinn narrowed his eyes… "Who's she?"

Skyler shuddered at the thought… "I don't know… but her eyes are so…malignant… it's inconceivable…"

Quinn narrowed his eyes "… in English?"

A stunned hornet shook the feeling off.. "Malignant is 'disposed to do evil.' Or 'life threatening'….. inconceivable is impossible to imagine or to grasp mentally …."…. Hudson met the still confused Sugar brown eyes… "The eyes are so evil, it's unbelievable …."

Quinn blinked… "oh….Could it be Christine?"

Skyler looked confused, "Who's Christine?" Skyler looked at his brother… then at the Hornet's shaking grill…. "It's best…" The hornet spoke, " That all you know is that she is a horrible, wicked car…"

Skyler shifted weight in thought, "Two tone? Red and cream? Plymouth Fury?"

Both Quinn and Doc's faces fell… "That's her."

Quinn paused… "Wait … you said she was looking for Radiator Springs?..." His eyes went distant… "What did you tell her!"

Skyler's face tinted under pressure…. " Told her I would look around for it...and… that if I came a crossed something to notify her…"

Quinn swallowed hard… "You didn't tell her where the town is did you!"

Skyler's Ice eyes lowered in panic… "I didn't say anything yet… I don't even know where the town is! All I know is some motel up here that I came a crossed…."

"Wheel well?" Doc asked with an even tone, His crystal eyes fixated on the new comers shy behavior …

Skyler looked up at Doc for a second, then diverted his gaze away from his eyes… "Yes."

Quinn paused…. "So you didn't tell her?"

Skyler shook his head…. "No… not at all…." His shaking Ice eyes looked up at the hornet… "I-I didn't know she was…so truculent…"

Quinn raised a frame, "I'm guessing that means wicked or something close to that…"

Doc half closed his eyes forcing himself not to roll his eyes….

Then, something lit up in Quinn's eyes… "Wait a minute…" He pointed a tire towards Skyler, "You're the reason why she found this town… and if it wasn't for you…. She would have never find this place….." Quinn looked up at Doc with bright eyes… "Maybe … we don't need to fight her at all….. Maybe she… just needs…. Some misguidance…."

Doc felt a very small impressed smile tug on his grill, "You know Quinn… You may not be very book smart… But your strategic skills blow me away every time…."

Skyler raised a frame… "This has happened before? Your speaking in past tense about this Christine problem.."

Quinn and Doc looked at each other… then back at Skyler… "It's a long story…" Quinn put it very simply…

Doc exhaled a sigh of relief… "Skyler, there is something that we need you to do…It's very important…"

Skyler swallowed… "What do you want me to do…?" he spoke very softly as he looked up at the hornet….

Doc paused deep in thought… "Skyler, we want her as far away from this town as possible….And… Whatever you do…. Don't you Dare!" His eyes sparked with seriousness causing the soft green Buick to flinch… "Tell her _anything_.. Not us… not the town… not Wheel Well… Nothing!... Are we clear?"

Skyler swallowed hard... "W-What do you want me to tell her then….?" His soft voice choked out nervously…

Doc looked at Quinn for a second… then back at Skyler… "You could give her a completely wrong direction…. But…. No one knows… if she will take the bait…."….

Quinn sat in thought… "Well if she believed him before… Why wouldn't she believe him this time around?"

Doc gave a weak nod… "It's worth a shoot."

Quinn nodded … "What do we have to lose?"

Skyler watched the two back and forth… "If only I can completely comprehend this conversation…" His soft voice spoke, giving a light sigh… "This information that you speak of… It must be somewhat believable… or factual for that matter…. I can't just think up of another random destination upon this earth…."

Quinn gave him such a weird look, "Sky, Why the heck do you talk like that? You sound like a flippin' computer."

Skyler raised a brow, "I sound like a computer? Huh… interesting."

Quinn rolled his eyes… "Dude… you need to get out more often…."

Doc grumbled… "Skyler…"

Skyler's Ice eyes looked back up at the Crystal…

"What's your thought on this…?"

Skyler paused…. "Well, I'm not positive… but… then again, I'm not that well informed…"

Quinn smiled… "Hey… I have an Idea…." He turned towards his brother… "Sky, Tell Christine where we live!..."

Doc and Skyler snapped back, "Quinn, maybe that's not a good idea…." Doc talked low and seriously…. "I don't want harm to come to your family…"

Quinn shook his grill, "No, Listen! We call Dad when we get back to town… Letting him know about her… etcetera, etcetera….. Sky, you tell Christine, where we live…. Have her go find out house…. And Dad can use his transportation gift and transport her… well Anywhere! Heck even a hundred feet underground if he wanted too!"

Doc and Skyler eyes were wide…. "You can come up with complex plans left and right…. But you don't even know what _inconceivable_ is?" Doc shook his head in shock, "You _are_ inconceivable Quinn."

Quinn's excitement slowly died…. "Why …. Is it that bad?"

Doc found himself force a weak chuckle, "No, just unique."

Skyler very quietly chuckled, "When you have a weakness at one thing, you have strength in another."

Doc gave a slight nod… "Quite true… Now… I won't agree to this unless this is truly okay..."

Quinn and Skyler took a moment to look at each other… Then back at the Hornet, both giving a nod of agreement…

Doc gave a single nod. "So it's settled… Skyler… Do you know where she is?"

Skyler gave a weak nod, "I know the general area where she is… about 10 miles away from here…. more or less…"

Doc gave a weak nod… "Alright…."

Quinn felt Doc's uneasiness as his gut tightened with his… "Sky… the town is only a few miles down this road….. If anything happens… Do what you do best okay?..."

Skyler turned over his very soft engine as he started making his way up…. "Don't you worry…I know what I am doing.."

Skyler started driving up the road…. And just as the wind gently blew the leaves around the Buick…. He vanished…

Quinn and Doc sat there, complex in thought. Wondering… if they made the right choice… Wondering… if a little change… will go a long way…

###

"Uh huh… ….Yeah, I know…..I was just hoping that-… Yeah…. …Right….. I mean, this is the best that we came up with…" Quinn shifted his stance uneasily as he spoke using the head set that Doc had given him to use….The loud speaker in the phone that he was using was shot…. 'technology…' Doc thought as he watched the Dodge slowly moved himself into the wall for support…. 'but then again… It might be a good thing that I'm only hearing a one sided conversation….' Doc's expression weakened as he watched Quinn continue to grow more uncomfortable….

"A reason? Well… ….. No, it's not that, it's just that, it's very hard to explain... It's complicated…." Quinn paused as his face got red…. "…N-No, not that at all.…." His eyes went slightly wider as his father continued on the other line…. His face continuing to get redder…. "No I haven't done anything like that!... …. No!... This has nothing to do with-….." A frustrated sigh escaped… as the very soft inaudible murmurs sounded from the headset….. "Dad…"… apparently saying 'dad' didn't pause the long speech he was getting….. "Dad… She's not even…"… Quinn just stared at the wall…. As his father kept rambling… "Dad, I love you… but you really need to let me finish before you just automatically assume-…."….

Docs just watched the uncomfortable Dodge sinking lower and lower to the ground…..

He rolled towards the Dodge as he waved a tire at him trying to catch his attention….

Quinn's eyes glanced over at Doc.. Catching the waving tire… as he looked directly at him….

'Is everything alright?' he mouthed to the Dodge inaudibly…

Quinn huffed a sigh as he looked on Doc's office Desk and grabbed a blank piece of paper. Then glanced back up on the Desk… 'Pen?' He mouthed to Doc.

Doc gave a nod as he opened one of his desk drawers and found a single black pen and kindly gave it to him to use…

Quinn took a moment to think while listening… "Dad… I understand that…." He spoke allowed as he started writing out something on the page…then paused... "Dad…. Hang on just a second…". …. He finished his writing and quickly handed it to Doc. "Okay sorry, you were saying…?"

Doc looked up at Quinn, then down at the piece of paper with the words in Quinn's font:

"My Dad thinks Christine is my "girlfriend" that I want to avoid."

Doc snapped his head back at the words… Quinn nodded furiously, at the disgusted look that Doc gave.

"… Can I just say something….?..." Quinn paused…. "Alright… First of all… Christine is Doc's ex-Girlfriend that is this …. This…. " Quinn looked at Doc for a word….

Doc scribbled down on the line below that in his handwriting.

"Sick, Twisted, Sadistic Monster."

Quinn blinked at the sight of the sentence… "a Sick, Twisted, Sadistic Monster…." Quinn looked up at Doc, 'I thought Doctors had horrible writing?' He mouthed getting a chuckle out of the hornet.

"…Yes…. … Christine is life treating. She tried killing all of us here…..….. ….." Quinn paused nodding slowly….Then something in the conversation Dawned on him as he motioned for the paper again….

Quinn scribbled down again on the piece of paper underneath Doc's note. Then passed it smoothly back to him.

"Where do you want to put her?"

Doc blinked…

Quinn raised a brow… then paused… "I'm asking him now hang on…" Then Quinn just looked at him…

Doc paused unsure… "out of harm's way… I don't care."

Quinn took a second… "He doesn't care…"

Quinn chuckled at the other end…. "That's funny, it'll almost be like a reunion!"

Doc raised a frame as Quinn still chuckled listening to his father… "Yeah, that's good I like that Idea a lot…"

Doc pushed the pen and paper towards him….

Quinn grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled on the paper…

"Dad's funny."

Doc rolled his eyes… "What is funny?"

Quinn nodded, taking the paper back from him…. "Yeah…. Yeah that's good. …." He started writing stuff down….Pausing… "Huh?..." His eyes shook back and forth….a bashful smile tugged on his face… "S-She's doing good…" He looked down at what he put down and crossed it off…. As he started writing down another sentence….that smile grew even more bashful as his eyes lit up…then he eyes looked at the page…realizing what he put… crossed off another section of it…. Then…. Quickly wrote down a few more words… "Well…"….. Then his face reddened…. "Not….yet anyway…"

He pushed the piece of paper towards Doc.

"Do you remember back in … I think she might be the one… The same place as the two cars from Jack's place."

Doc paused as he chuckled at his crossed out marks….

"Well… Now is too soon….. way too soon…. I mean… she'd…. well… ahh…" Quinn gave a nervous chuckle… ….. There was a long pause… as the father asked some question on the other line….. "…. I do Dad…. I really do…."

Doc's eyes softened at the sight of Quinn….. Then he glanced down at the crossed out part on the paper…..

"I think she might be the one."

He's smiled tugged a little more at Quinn's words that he mindlessly put down on their conversation…..

His office door slowly open behind him causing Doc to switch his attention.

"Ah.. Doc…" Her quiet voice whispered to him, "There's this Buick out here looking for you…"

Doc's eyes widened… "is he alright?" His soft voice asked urgently…

"He's fine, he's just wants to talk to you…" Her Violet eyes looked past the Hudson for a second to look at the deep red Dodge behind him…a very subtle bashful smile tugged on her grill before looking back at The Hornet…

Alice blinked a few times, "What?"

Doc chuckled at Alice's movements… "Just enjoying the show…" He softly said to her side as he went into his clinic…

There sat the same soft green Buick as before…. His Ice eyes meeting his Crystal…. "Skyler," The hornet spoke, "How did she take it…?"

Skyler settled back on his shocks…. "Well, I believed she bought it. She just gave me thanks, a swift nod of the hood and took off towards our house… Only Time will tell I guess."

Doc slowly nodded… "Your brother is on the line with your father as we speak, he has agreed to the plan… We just have to wait…. and hope for the best."

Skyler nodded slowly… "Very true… I guess… My work is done here." His eyes looked up at the Hornet and gave a slight nod… "It was nice meeting you."

The Buick looked sadly at the back at the office … then made his way towards the main door.

"Hey Bro."

The Buick stopped in his tracks… and looked back at the Dodge that stood in the office doorway… "Now, where do you think you're going?"

Skyler looked back at his brother confused… "Heading home?"

Quinn shook his grill, "Why don't you stay a while? Have a look around the town, catch up? For old time sake?"

Skyler paused… looked at the double door…. Then back at his brother…. A smile came a crossed his features….

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Relax! Enough with the act! Come give your brother a hug!" Quinn said playfully as he stretched his tires out towards him.

Skyler's mature nature faded as he rushed over, tackling his brother in a hug…

Quinn chuckled loudly as he found himself rubbing his tire playfully on his hood causing Skyler to laugh and Nudge his brother playfully to the side… Just like they did all those years ago…..

Alice chuckled as she found herself rolling her eyes… "boys.."

Quinn paused in the horse play as he looked over at Alice with a growing smirk on his face, "Jealous that you're not joining us?"

Alice felt a smile that she couldn't hide…

Quinn took this opportunity to grab onto her as like a pin, not a rough as with his brother, and lightly rubbed a tire on her hood….

Alice found herself giggling at this; joy bright in her eyes…

Quinn smile softened as he warmly chuckled at her reaction… softly nuzzling her side affectionately.

Alice found herself resting on him…a soft smile growing….

Skyler felt a smirk grow… "So that's why you left home…."

Quinn shot him a look with his eyes, "what?"

Skyler couldn't help but chuckle, "I knew a girl was involved…."

Quinn rose from her side, "And what's that suppose to mean?" His Eye frame raised in question….

Skyler shrugged… "Just knew"

Quinn gave an annoyed sigh, gaining a chuckle from Alice…

"Brothers…." Quinn shook his head slowly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Skyler raised a frame at his question in a mocking matter.

Quinn shook his hood… "Oh geez….."

The Mustang nodded at his direction as he tapped Quinn's side, "Hey… Quinn…?"

Doc watched the trio quietly in the corner… "Skyler… Do you mind giving me some help with something?"

The Dodge turned to her with a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

Alice swallowed hard as her eyes kind of hit the ground….

Quinn raised a frame at her reaction, "Alice what's the matter?"

Alice took a breath… and looked up at him "Quinn there is something I need to tell you. It's kind of Important…."

Quinn's eyes filled with worry, "Alice, if it's about Christine, I swear on my life she will never rest one tire on you…. "

Alice shook her grill… "It's not about Christine…"

Quinn swallowed hard… As he held her shaking tire very tenderly, "What's troubling you so? Your trembling…"

His soft worried eyes looked down at her shaking tire, then back up in her eyes… "…Is….. Is it a vision or something?"

Alice very slowly shook her head… her eyes off to the one side….

Quinn found his eyes doing the same thing … Then he looked up at her again…. "Alice… W-….What can I do to-"

He found himself caught in his sentence… It wasn't because he was having trouble finding words… It was because he was having problems making them….. His mouth couldn't move….

Her lips where suddenly linked with his…..

He was in a state of shock…..He couldn't do anything….. he just sat there in awe…

She made him paralyzed…

Alice pulled back just enough away from him... her eyes still closed…. … " Quinn…. I…." … Her eyes slowly open to his…. "….I-I think I love you too…."

He just stood there still awestruck … His eyes slightly wide and he just looked at her in surprise…..speechless.

Alice's eyes cast off to the side…. " I… I didn't get a chance….to… tell you…. how I felt….. when you…."…. Her jaw tightened, eyes pooling with tears…. "w-when you….." Her lip quivered, holding back her sobs….

His relaxed his expression as he gently stroked her fender with a tire. Looking at her with glassy eyes, wiping a stray tear from her face….."…Why are you crying?" He asked loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to prevent his cracking voice about to cry.

Alice tears just ran down her hood, Her voice was so broken from her painful memory "I don't want to see you die like that ever again, I don't want to see you hurting, or being in pain, or … or…."

Quinn very lightly pressed his tire on her lips… "Shh… Alice... please….." He swallowed hard, his tire shaking slightly over her lips….

Alice's eyes looked deep into Quinn's watery sugar brown eyes… "Please… don't cry…." He blinked a few times holding back tears, "It breaks my heart when I see you cry…"

Alice's lip quivered under his tire as he gently removed his tire from her lips… She went to talk, but her voice was so shaken there was no volume to her two words "I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry. I won't leave you." He voice was soft, as he rolled closer to her, resting inches away from her… "….I love you too much." He paused, looking down at her for a split second, then back up in her eyes… Then very gently presses his lips with hers…

'_Everything was bright… the sun high in the sky, pouring it's razing around her… the warmth of the sun was just…. Reviving…._

"_Love, what are you doing?" the sound of his earthly chuckle sounded from a distance… She turned to face his voice, the sun blinding her from him…._

"_Just enjoying the sun, it's just so beautiful out!" A smile grew on her face._

_The distant figure came closer to her with something at his side. "It is beautiful out huh? Maybe we all can do something together. What do you think Alice?"_

_The shapes sharpened as the sun let up on it's raze…. That Deep Red Dodge, with that soft crooked smile she loved…. when his eyes locked with hers, …. her heart skip a beat…_

"_That sounds wonderful…" Her smile grew even more as he rolled close to her, giving a soft kiss on her lips as a greeting. "I sure he'll get a kick out of it."_

_And just before Alice was about to ask something, something clung onto her side very tenderly…._

_Her violet eyes looked down at the little fall leaf dark orange, modern Mustang GT. His soft little tires clung to her side as he meet her eyes…. Indigo eyes that had a starburst of Sugar Brown…..A Blue Hazel... Big Indigo, Blue Hazel eyes looking up at her innocently as he hid at her side…._

_Alice chuckled softly as she nuzzled the little ones side affectionately causing him to giggle slightly by her touch…_

_Quinn pulled alongside Alice, leaning into Alice chuckling softly from her side as he watched them…. What a difference it was… compared to only a year ago…..'_

Alice opened her ringed eyes and pulled back from Quinn, gasping from the sudden vision that flooded her senses.

Quinn face reddened as he turned away from her, slightly embarrassed. "Did I… Do something wrong…?"

Alice shook her head slightly. "No… No …" She took a moment to breathe… "Not at all…" Her Jade ring rippling in her eyes as she just zoned out on one spot, trying to collect her thoughts, trying to understand what she just saw…

Quinn glanced over at her, the paused as realization hit his senses. "What did you see? Is it Christine again?"

Alice blinked a few times…. "No…it wasn't Christine at all… it was…".. She paused… as she looked up at him… "Us."

He slowly rolled closer to her, "Us?" he mindlessly whispered.

She slowly nodded, a smile grew on her face… "Us."

Quinn's face lit up a little at the sound of that, "….Us."

"….And…. then some." Alice felt a huge smile tug on her features… A smile that she could not hide.

Quinn's eye frame raised in question…. Then his eyes went wide…..His face got real red… "Oh!…" He nervously chuckled, clearing his throat a couple of times… "…Oh… well ah…."… He coughed again as he rubbed his tire on the tiled floor uneasy like…

Alice found herself lightly laughing at his expression, "Don't worry about it… It's just comforting to know… that…." Alice rolled over to his side leaning into him, "the future looks bright…."

Quinn relaxed when Alice leaned on him…closed his eyes, gently pushing into her, savoring it, "I hope so…"

Alice closed her eyes slowly…

A ringing noise sounded from the office, causing Alice to jump from his side. Quinn rushed over to the phone, trying as best as he can throwing the headset on… "Hello?"

Alice rolled over to Quinn, Fixing the missed a lined headset on the Dodges roof… He smiled at her mouthing 'Thanks' to her… Then he paused, his eyes going wide in shock as he listened to his father's words on the other line... "She fell for it!"….

####

Doc blinked wide and slowly, "You're kidding."

Quinn and Alice stood in front of the stunned Hornet behind the famous café. "I know, I couldn't believe it myself!" Quinn said matching the Hudson's tone. "You'd think that someone as devious as her wouldn't fall for something so plan and simple. It seems almost out of character for her."

Doc just sat there in deep thought, his crystal eyes zoning off on a spot on the ground. "You'd think we'd have to beat her at her own game or something…"

Both Quinn and Alice nodded slowly.

Doc still sat there unfazed. "Huh. Funny how some folk work…"

Alice nodded slowly in agreement. Quinn just looked at him with unsure eyes.

Doc's bumper very weakly curved up into some smile, "Well, I won't have to worry about someone showing up from my past anymore huh?"

Alice felt a weak smile on her face, "Is that a good thing?" she asked cautiously.

It took Doc a moment to respond to the question, "Wish I could see my crew chief one last time, but other than that… yeah. It is a good thing."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

Alice nodded slowly. "I wish you could too Doc."

Quinn swallowed hard. "Doc." He suddenly blurted out, gaining the attention of hornet.

Quinn found his eyes quiver back and forth as he felt his stress levels rise, "I-I know what happened to Mr. Wattsmen."

Alice's eyes widened at Quinn, then looked over at the quiet Hornet. His crystal eyes were weak as they looked into his sugar brown eyes. "Christine did it, didn't she?"

Quinn weakly nodded his hood.

Doc took a moment to let that sink in. Then his weak eyes lowered to the ground, "I.. Had a feeling… "

There was a pause among them as the heavy hearted hornet silent emotions spread among the trio. Alice rolled a little closer to Doc… "Doc…" She whispered softly, "….I'm…. I'm sorry…."

His eyes just stared off on this single spot on the ground…

Then a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth… "Why worry about the past… It's behind us, Right?"

Alice and Quinn just looked at him, unchanging in their expression.

" What's done is done, no sense in worryin' about it now…" A lightly forced smile was on his face, "My family is here." His lightly forced smile wasn't forced anymore…. "unharmed, and safe…. What more could I ask for?"

Alice and Quinn both smiled, Gaining a soft chuckle from the old hornet as he rolled up to Alice pulling her into an embrace. The Hornet held a tire out towards Quinn. "You just as part of the family as she is." He smiled towards the Dodge, "Come on, even a strong males like myself can hug every once in a while!" He chuckled waving his tire towards himself. Quinn laughed "Well… Okay!" he smiled as he rolled to his side in an embrace fashion…

"Hey Doc, where'd you go?" lightning rolled around the café and paused when he saw The hornet embracing his "family"…. "Hey…." He took a moment to look at the Hornet… The Hornet looked back up at the rookie with a blank stare, letting go the two from his sides….. Lightning just looked at him with an expressionless face…. "You told me you didn't like hugs…."

Doc's classic judge like expression was plaster on his face… "I only hug family."

Lighting eye frame raised, "How are they your family? You not even related to them!"

Doc looked over at Alice, a small creeping smile tugged on his face. "Alice is like a Daughter to me."

Alice's eyes lit up at that, "Yeah, He's like my Dad."

Lightning sat there in a awe struck expression, " That doesn't explain Quinn!"

Doc looked over at Quinn… "He's like a son-in-law."

Lightning paused looking at him… "So what does that make me!"

Doc slightly rolled his eyes, slowly making his way out of the conversation "A rookie."

Lightning blinked, tailing Doc "Aw come on Doc, What am I in your "make shift" Family?"

, "Ah… a cousin…"

"So I am in your family! Why won't you hug me?"

" Because cousins are …different."

Lighting snapped back "What! How so?"

Doc grumbled… " Cousins have to _earn_ a hug…"

"Oh come on Doc!"

Alice laughed at the fading conversation, "Oh Doc is so stubborn… Have you noticed that he especially hard on Lightning? You know he really cares for him, must be that racer competition thing…."

Quinn zoned out on the fading Doc. "Did he just call me his son-in-law?"

Alice blinked… then smiled, "I guess he did."

Quinn rolled a little closer to her, still in deep thought, "Huh, weird….. Do you think he knows about the future?"…

"I don't think so… But I think he just follows his gut on this." Alice chuckled, looking up at Quinn, " He's no fool Quinn, you should know that!"

He warm smile tugged on his features… "Well, I forget sometimes"

"Don't worry, I've got your back." She winked a him.

##

Doc pushed through the Double Doors giving of a slightly annoyed sigh. "racecars…" her huffed to himself as he went through the door to his homey clinic. He loved being around cars, but he also loved time to himself.

A dropping noise sounded from his office causing Doc to cock an eye frame.

…or almost to himself.

He rolled slowly to the Door to his office pushing the door slowly open with a tire…

Tail lights of a Chrysler 300 faced him as she froze in shock at the mess of old newspaper on the ground.

"If you're looking for a check-up, I can take you in tomorrow around nine o'clock at the earliest. The clinic's closed."

The dark water at twilight blue painted Chrysler gave a light chuckle. " Is that so? I was wondering why the lights were off."

Doc chuckled at her, playing along with his little "situation". His crystal eyes watched her tires gently scoop up the dropped newspapers on the floor…

"I take it the magazines that I provided for my patients weren't in your best of taste?"

Kendal didn't have to face the Hornet for him to tell that she was smiling, "Well, it's not that they were not in my taste. More like I found something more… Interesting to read."

Doc cocked his windshield even high, a playful smile tugged on his features. "Is that so?" He rolled over to the newspapers , picking up the top paper closest to him, showing a faded picture of him as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Smiling….

"This is interesting to read?" He joked with her, "He seems a little too washed up…"

Kendal sent him a glance, "Washed up? I don't see that at all…"

Doc chuckled warmly at that as he rested the paper back down on top of the pile. "Well, What do you see?"

"I see a tender heart…. A kind soul…. A … mysterious being." Her eyes twinkled at that. "But I like the Doctor that he came to be."

Doc chuckled as he scooped up the papers and placed them back in the shelf. "You like Doc more than the Fabulous Hudson Hornet I take it?"

Kendal shook her grill lightly… "Nope… I love the Hudson."

He paused... something clicking in his thoughts… an answer to his long time unanswered question.

Kendal chuckled warmly at the Hudson's expression. "I don't love a Doctor, I don't love a racer, I love a Mr. Hudson Hornet. I love Hudson. I love who _you_ are." A bashful smile tugged on her features. "I love you Hudson. Just the way you are."

Hudson's was speechless. His mind was running, but his mouth failed to form words.

Kendal gave a soft chuckle, "I've lost count how many times you asked me that question, But I never got the chance to answer it."

His eyes slowly blinked at that.

She smiled bashfully at his expression. "Wasn't that part of the deal, a while back? When you were begging me to stay?"

The Hudson cracked a smile, "I wasn't begging you to stay."

Kendal gave a roll of her eyes, "close enough. You even had Quinn and Aero get involved." She chuckled at the memory.

The Hudson tried to somewhat make an effort to re-organize his office, making himself too busy to really answer the statement. "Well, I just… Wanted to make sure… that…. You didn't have to leave."

Kendal, unfazed by his answer, started helping him clean up his office a little, "mhmm…"

The Hudson paused in his tiding up, as he just looked over at Kendal.

Kendal was oblivious to the Hornets staring at her, moving a big cardboard box out from the middle of the office. Then she paused when her eyes caught a warn crafted, homemade wooden box…

She slowly picked up the wooden box from the inside of the cardboard box. Her tires very delicately rested the box on the ground….releasing the latch that held the box shut and gently opened the box. The Hornet watched with very kind eyes as he watched her expression change on the sight of a very worn, thick, leather bound, Holy Bible.

She opened the Holy book very tenderly, opening it to a random page… Her midnight eyes were puzzled at the strange symbols and lettering of the words, expecting to be able to read it.

"It's in Greek." The humbled hornet answered her inaudible question. "It's one of the original languages of the Holy Bible."

Kendal looked up at him, "You understand Greek?"

The Hornet lightly shook his head slightly, "Not really. My Crew Chief had Greek as a second language. He said that there are details in the Greek translation that isn't in the other translations…"

The hornet rolled closer to the Bible trying to read the symbols and lettering… "I think you're in Timothy… the second book."

He took his tire, flipping through the pages, when there was a marker made out of silk that saved a section in…

Όλη η Γραφή είναι θεόπνευστη και ωφέλιμη για διδασκαλία, rebuking, τη διόρθωση και την κατάρτιση με δικαιοσύνη, έτσι ώστε ο δούλος του Θεού να είναι τέλειος και καταρτισμένος για κάθε καλό έργο.

"I know this…" The Hornet paused….trying to read it aloud with correct enunciation…

Kendal was amazed on how clear his Greek was. " if I remember correctly… it's All Scripture is God-breathed and is useful for teaching, rebuking, correcting and training in righteousness, so that the servant of God may be thoroughly equipped for every good work…. It was his favorite scripture… use to read it to me all the time…"

Kendal smiled, " He sounds like a very religious gentlemen out on a mission…"

Doc smiled, "He was. He was tough on me about everything, but he was on a mission…He wanted me to live a different life. A better successful life… He was showing me the Bible but…." A soft chuckle erupted from his fame, "it would have been easier to understand if it was in my language."

Kendal chuckled. "I can understand that." She said as she slowly closed the Bible, resting it back in its wooden box.

And just as she placed it back in the box, a shimmer caught her eye… "What's that?"

Doc looked inside the box, which caught a breath in his throat…. "That, we'll save for another day…."

Kendal paused, "Why Hudson, is there something you're not telling me?" She gently reached towards it as Hudson very gently grabbed her tire, holding it tenderly in his…

"I'm not hiding anything Kendal. It's just that, this is something that has to wait for the right time."

Kendal looked at their tires… then up at him, "I understand…."

Doc smiled, giving her a soft kiss on her fender, "Good. Now why don't we get some dinner. Shall we?"

Kendal's smile grew, "Dinner sounds wonderful right now."

She back up, and rolled towards the door… The Hudson rolled over towards the box, looking at the shimmer of the old fashioned engagement hood ornament, a Crystal with silver and Gold twisting through the center of it…. Covering up the crystal, and hiding it deep in the box..

"Are you coming Hudson?"

Hudson felt a tug of a smile as he closed the lid to the cardboard box. "of course." 'my darling'… Oh how much he wanted to add that.. but he felt as though that , that too, had to wait for the right time….

###

Alice chuckled at herself for the first time and what seemed like a life time ago… With Christine out of the way… all that's left is a bright future… for the first time…. She was at peace…

She quietly rolled into her own cozy cone.

Even though she was up, she did have to admit it had been one, long, heck of a day…. A day she'd be glad to never have again. When someone trying to kill your "father figure", kidnapped your mother, poisoned you and cut your lover's life short….. That can take a lot of out you.

Alice yawned widely as she tapped the button to let the garage door down, protecting her from all sides. And for the first time in a while she felt…

…. _Safe_….

A soft content sigh escaped from her when she settled down on the ground, slowly closing her eyes…

*knock knock knock*

Alice cracked one eye open… 'don't tell me I'm hearing things…'

*knock knock knock* "….Alice?" a earthly voice whispered…

Alice opened the other eye. Blinking, letting the timbre of his voice sink in… "Quinn?" She lightly tapped on the button again, bringing up the garage door, revealing the dark red Dodge. His eyes very soft.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, his voice making it sound like a conversation starter.

Alice blinked a few times, not even bothering to get up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just really tired."

A crooked smile tugged his bumper. "yeah, I kind of figured as much…" He weakly chuckled tugging that crooked smile even more.

Alice felt her heart flutter… She couldn't explain it… it was just something about his eyes, and… that smile…

She had to take a moment to take a breath, "So, you came all this way to check up on me?"

Quinn took a while to answer…. "Well… You're still not a hundred percent…. I don't want you… ah… well…. I was afraid that… … I wanted….." … That crooked smile went sheepish as Alice chuckled warmly at his attempt of responding.

"Quinn…" Her warm violet eyes sparkled, "You don't have to be embarrassed or anything. You can be open with me. Just say what you feel like saying. I'll understand what your trying to get at, no matter how 'crazy' it may sound." She smiled a true wide smile…causing a shy smile to grow on his face… "Just say it."

Quinn shifted, taking his time to respond… "Well… I'm…well… ah…"

Alice chuckled, slowly rising on her tires. "go ahead… you can do it."

A smile grew on his face for a second… then faded to a subtle warm smile, "To… ah… put it simple…." His sugar brown eyes softened greatly…. "I'm afraid of losing you again…"

Alice was speechless….

"It was hard enough the first time with Jack… Then the second time with me and Christine… I just…" He took a moment to regain his composure… "I just want to make sure I'm actually here…. with you…." He paused for a moment….. "I want to make sure that…. This isn't a dream….."

Alice blinked… took a minute to think before stepping aside making more space on her right…. Patting a spot on the space next to her with her tire….

Quinn paused for a second before joining her in the cone. Settling down next to her, nuzzling her side affectionately….

Alice couldn't help but lean on him…. just something to do with him, his simple charm, that comforting sent of his… She couldn't help herself….

Quinn smiled, pushing back oh so gently. The feeling of her warm frame resting next to his…. Warmth of life…. Not a cold still body….

… "You know…. Those rings of yours really are something…" Quinn quietly pointed out, whispering at her side…. "It's not really a 'time ring'….it's something more dramatic sounding…."

Alice gave a small chuckle, "more dramatic?"

" Yeah… I was thinking… like destiny rings…. Or …prediction…. Well maybe not prediction rings…. Destiny rings sounds better, more 'Dramatic'…. It's almost like changing fate….." He paused….. "That's what they are! Their your Rings of Fate!"

Alice gave a slight roll of eyes, chuckling, "Quinn, you think too much over the smallest of things…."

Quinn chuckled, "What? I can't help it, it's who I am!" He laughed softly.

Alice laughed with him, "I know it is. Don't you dare change that! I love that about you."

Quinn smiled, closing his eyes… "I won't."

Alice smiled, closing her eyes as well…just taking it all in before whispering "…good."

Quinn felt her breathing deepen, slowing right down to slow even breath, causing him to relax… it wasn't a dream… she was real…. Alive… and well... his.

He couldn't be any more happier with her…

"Quinn…?. " she asked, grogginess heavy in her voice….

"mm?"

"In… the dream… I had… we were married….."

Quinn felt his heart skip a beat…. "yes…"

"…. Just wondering…. What is your last name?"

A smile tugs his bumper… "Comenetto."

Alice paused…. "…what?"

Quinn gave a warm subtle chuckle "Com-men-net-o…. Comenetto. It's a very unique name… My family goes way back beyond civilization…. So… we get "rare" names…."

Alice rested on him more… "Alice….Amelia…. Comenetto….."

Quinn cracked an eye open… waiting for her reaction…

"Interesting…" Alice yawned…. Gaining a chuckle from the Dodge.

"Alice, you're tired… we'll talk more in the morning…"

Alice snuggled closer to him, "don't leave me."

Quinn gave a soft kiss on the cheek, "never planned on it."

Alice smiled, "good…keep it that way."

A crooked smile on his face, "… I love you….

Alice smiled… "I love you too…"

Quinn smiled, resting by her side. If only this is what really happened from the start, No Christine, no Jake… no nothing… Just happiness….

But….then he really started thinking….If Jack never became abusive… Kendal would still be married, have all of her kids…and possibly more….… Alice would live out in the middle of nowhere with her family…..maybe meet another guy…..

Him and his Father would land in that warehouse…. Take a moment to breath…. Then go back home to his brother Skyler…. Lived a normal life with them…. maybe meet another girl….

Doc would still be… kept to himself….

If Christine never showed up…. Doc would still wonder what ever happened to her….. Alice wouldn't be poisioned….and He would of never died….. and… never….. told Alice his feeling about her…..

Alice very lightly snored, gripping on to his side dearly… causing a smile to grow on his face…. He wouldn't have her resting on his side….. and her rings wouldn't have matured….

Now thinking about it….. he was glad…. Without those horrific events…. He wouldn't be here…. and he loved being here….looking back…. he wouldn't change a thing…..

Quinn lightly kissed her fender, "goodnight Alice… you… and your crazy rings of fate….."

**That's it! That's the end of it!... Note….keep your eyes open for more adventures with "the Gang"… ;)**


End file.
